


It Band Au

by crying_in_the_club_scoob



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AND GEORGIE, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Band Break Up, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, LMAO, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Prom, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, a great friend actually, and bev and mike, big gay, but sometimes he wishes he didn't, everyones sad and gay, he's in here a lot and so is Bill!, hehehe reddie, honestly so is eddie, i guess, like really gay, literally we stan mike, me and maya are the founders of the connor hate club lmfao, oh yeah, we arent the toxic reddie shippers tho dont worry, we finna be real quiet after posting chapter 18, well yeah, what a vibe, yall ready to cry bc if not get ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_in_the_club_scoob/pseuds/crying_in_the_club_scoob
Summary: "You've got a really great voice, deadass."Eddie snorted and giggled, "Deadass? Really?""Yeah," Richie said, "are you singing in a band? The battle of the bands is in two months.""I wish I could," Eddie admitted, "but I'm not cut out for it.""Sure you are! Your talent is to good to go to waste Ed's!" Richie smiled wide. "And hey, my band needs a lead singer, and I'd think you'd be perfect for it-""RICHIE TOZIER YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"Richie laughed nervously and grabbed some drumsticks from a bin."Do me a favor and meet me here after school next friday!" And with that, he sped off before Eddie could say anything.____________________________________Just a heads up, this shit's kinda gay.Richie, the guitarist, is somehow able to recruit the cutest boy he's ever met.Bev, the drummer, would do anything for her friends.Stan, the bass player, meets a shy, stuttering boy who's struggling with his past.Eddie, the new lead singer, is trying to prove his self-worth.Ft. Tons of stenbrough, crackhead Georgie and tired Mike, this is easily the gayest thing we've ever made.Most recent update: May 18, 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very home of sexual
> 
> anyways i hope yall enjoy because we accidentally made the story WAY deeper then we intended lmao (like shit gets serious real fast lol)
> 
> time to get emotionally attached to everyone lmao have fun guys

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_

_ _

_ __ _

Richie ran into the kitchen, wearing nothing but jeans and two different color socks. He threw some toast in the toaster and ran back upstairs to change. The toaster dinged as he finished tying only one of his shoes. He took the toast and made a beeline for the bathroom. Grabbing the toothpaste, he squeezed some on his toast. He began to brush his teeth with this, the madman, and then tried to take a bite out of his toothbrush. 

Richie realized his mistake about a moment after that. 

“UGH FUCK!” He yelled putting down his toothbrush. He glanced at the toast covered in toothpaste, and ate that bitch whole. He isn’t proud of it. 

Outside was his bike, sitting in the driveway, slightly rusty but still in good condition. He hopped on and pedaled down the street to his high school, glancing at his watch. 

_It’s only 7:19, if I haul ass I can be there by 7:27. Not that late._

He swerves around people walking their dogs and makes it to the school at 7:30, a little later then he hoped. Great for the third day of school. 

“Late pass?” The teacher asked before he had even set foot through the door. 

“What?” He asked, still half asleep. 

“Do ya have a late pass?” She asked again. 

“Uh, no,” Richie said, struggling to hold all his books. 

“Well then you’re getting marked absent,” She snarled at Richie. 

“_Well then you’re getting marked absent,”_ He mimicked, before sitting down in the back. 

She glared at him, hearing his remark but choosing to let it slide. 

“For this project, you will work with a partner and make a complete report comparing and contrasting your personalities.” 

The whole class groaned at the idea of another awkward icebreaker assignment. 

“I’ve already made a list of who’s working with who. Take 3 minutes to find your partner and get seated.” 

And with that, the entire class awkwardly walked around the desks and asked around for the correct person. 

Richie skimmed the list, looking for his name. Finally, he found himself listed next to Eddie Kaspbrak. 

_Eddie Kaspbrak? Who the hell is Eddie Kaspb-_

“Are you Richard Tozier?” Squeaked a voice behind him. 

Richie turned around to see a cute small boy with a sun kissed face and a few soft freckles dotting his cheeks, nose, and ears. 

He was undeniably adorable. 

Richie stood there as a light blush spread across his pale face as he smiled softly and replied “That’s me, I’d guess you’re Eddie?” Richie said, sticking his slightly sweaty hand out. 

Eddie took it and gave a small laugh, “I like to think I know my own name,” 

The blush on Richie’s face got a tad more obvious from embarrassment, and he started to stammer, “N-no, I know you know your own name, I-I meant-“ “I know what you meant, asshat.” Eddie said. 

Richie gasped, fake offended and giggled nervously, “You, my good sir, are the ass of all hats,” 

“The hell does that even mean?” 

“That’s for you to find out,” He said with a horrible wink that looked like it physically hurt. It did hurt, but it hurt more his pride than anything else. 

Eddie put a hand over his mouth as he snorted, “WHAT WAS THAT?” he asked, wheezing. 

“What was what?” Richie asked, confused. 

Eddie winked to demonstrate how you properly wink, “What I just did was a proper wink. I don’t know what the hell just occurred on your face,” 

“Shut up and get us some paper will ya?” Richie said, walking away. “I’ll get us a table.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed some of the loose leaf papers from the desk. 

_Cutie,_ he chuckled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are used from the song Tongue Tied by Grouplove!!
> 
> At first it may seem to be the same as the sumarry, but please pay attention and read the whole thing or else you're going to miss important details!!

Eddie hummed a song under his breath as he made his way to the band room the following friday. 

He was holding a few binders and notebooks, one of them being his notebook containing unfinished songs and lyrics, but there’s one song he’d been unable to finish for weeks, and it’s been driving him crazy. He loved the lyrics that he did have, but not being able to finish the song made him almost want to abandon the progress he’s made. 

_“Take me to your best friend’s house,___  
_Roll around this roundabout,_  
_Oh yeah”_

_ _ _ _ _ _He sits down on one of the chairs and opens to the page of the ‘problem song’, as he calls it. He began to sing the words louder, pairing them up with a simple tune. He pulls a pencil out from his fanny pack and starts scribbling down potential next lyrics for the ‘problem song.’ His nose scrunched up in frustration as he let out a small sigh, pressing pencil down harder on the paper._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Shit,” he mumbled as the tip of his pencil snapped._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He stood up to sharpen his pencil, still singing. _ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ __ __ _“Take me to your best friend’s house,_  
_I loved you then and I love you now,_  
_Don’t take me tongue tied,_  
_Don’t wave no goodbye,”_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Still singing to himself, Eddie mumbled, “How the hell am I going to finish that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I have an idea,” Said a voice cooly behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He turned around to see Richie leaning against the wall with a smug-ass grin on his face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Eddie screamed and dropped his book, some lose papers scattered on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Richie walked up to Eddie, bent over from laughing so hard but still somehow being able to give Eddie a slow clap. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Eddie spaghetti!” He wheezed, “I didn't know you could sing!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"It's because I can't," Eddie said, trying to pick up his papers. "And you scared the shit out of me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So I see," Richie giggled, now calmed down a bit. He unknowingly picked up Eddie’s song notebook, examining it and flipping through the pages, only to have Eddie try to snatch it away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Chillax Eddie!" Richie said, closing the notebook and handing it to him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and awkwardly rocked back and forth on his feet. "You've got a really great voice, deadass."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Eddie snorted and giggled, “Deadass? Really?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah," Richie said, "are you singing in a band? The battle of the bands starts in like two months."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I wish I could," Eddie admitted, "but I'm not cut out for it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Sure you are! Your talent is to good to go to waste Ed's!" Richie smiled wide. "And hey, my band needs a lead singer, and I'd think you'd be perfect for it-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"RICHIE TOZIER GET ME THE DRUMSTICKS BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASSHOLE!" An angry voice yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Richie laughed nervously and grabbed some drumsticks from a bin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Do me a favor and meet me here after school next Friday!" And with that, he sped off before Eddie could say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY SHORT IM SO SORRY WERE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW BUT THIS ONE CHAPTER TOOK OVER AN HOUR REEE


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING: richie being a little bitch and making some jokes about Stan's religion and the holocaust. It's not really that bad but just in case.
> 
> Song lyrics from Bubblegum by Clairo

Richie paced back and forth as he waited for Eddie to arrive. 

He’d already been holding up band practice, telling Bev and Stan just to wait a little longer, really hoping he’d show.

“He’s not gonna show up,” Stan snickered, “Your fucking trashmouth probably scared him off.”

Richie scoffed, “Or maybe he knew we were practicing with a jew and fucking dipped,” He replied, flipping Stan off with both hands.

Bev rolled her eyes at the boys’ banter, and suddenly noticing rushed footsteps coming towards the room.

The door was pushed open to reveal a small boy out of breath and slightly hunched over. 

Richie and Stan spun around at the sudden sound, and Richie’s eyes lit up. 

“Eddie!” He yelled with a big grin. “You actually showed up!” 

“I’m really sorry I’m late,” He said awkwardly pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“It’s fine, you’re here now,” Bev said. “You clearly know trashmouth, so that’s Stan the man,” She said, pointing to the kid with curly brown hair. 

“And that thing over there with the drumsticks is Molly Ringwald” Richie chimed in.

Bev glared at him “It’s Bev.” She said with a firm attitude. “Don’t listen to that loser, he never knows what’s going on,”

Eddie grinned and laughed, “I’m well aware, he’s my partner for a project,”

“I feel bad for your grades, this dumbass barely passed last year” Stan laughed. 

“Shut the fuck up Stan before I turn the gas on,” Said Richie. 

“Take a jump off the kissing bridge, rat” Stan snapped back.

“Shut up you two!” Bev said, turning to face Eddie, “You see what you’re getting yourself into, right?”

He just laughed and nodded.

“Alright let’s get this shit started then!” Richie yelled eagerly. He walked up to a microphone on the platform.

“Check to see if it’s on!” Said Stan from the back, picking up his bass and plugging it in.

“You got it, Stan the man!” Richie said. He took a deep breath, “DREIDEL DREIDEL DREIDEL, I MADE THAT BITCH OUT OF CLAY, DREIDEL DREIDEL DREIDEL-”

“I WILL SHOVE A DREIDEL UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!!” Yelled Stan.

“Jeez Stan, calm your uncircumcised dick!” Cackled Richie.

Stan’s face turned bright red as he yelled, “IT IS TOTALLY CIRCUMSIZED YOU ASSHAT!!!”

“PROVE IT!” Wheezed Richie.

“I’LL PROVE IT BY SHOVING MY CIRCUMCISED DICK DOWN YOUR THROAT!” Stan screamed, frustrated.

“DO IT, I CAN GIVE A MEAN BLOWIE, GOTTA PAY ME 10 BUCKS THOUGH!” Richie was hunched over from laughing so hard.

“BOYS!” Bev yelled, throwing her drumstick at Richie and hitting him in the face.

“FUCK!” Richie yelled, nearly falling off the platform. “BEV MY FUCKING FACE!”

“Now it’s even more fucked up,” Stan giggled. 

Bev chucked her other drumstick at Stan and he let out a pained screech.

Richie moved his hands off his face, revealing a small bruise. “How bad is it?” He asked. 

“You’ll be fine,” Eddie answered.

Richie chucked the drumsticks back to Bev, “Anyways, just hop up to the mic and sing a little and then we’ll discuss it from there.” He said.

Eddie’s stomach dropped when he remembered why he had come there. He had to sing. In front of real people.

_Fuck._

“Uh, sing what?” He asked nervously as Richie dragged him to the mic.

“Anything,” Richie said, shrugging his shoulders. He turned to go join Stan and Bev, but Eddie grabbed his arm in a death grip.

“Rich, I can’t do it,” Eddie whispered, panicked.

“What?” Richie asked confused.

“I-I can’t do it,” He said again, getting panicked. “There’s no way I can sing in front of them-”

“Of course you can!” Richie whispered back, “I heard you sing last week, you have real talent, Eds. Just close your eyes and take a deep breath,” He squeezed Eddie’s hand and hopped off the platform to join Bev and Stan. He gave Eddie a smile and two thumbs up.

Eddie reaches his hand down into his fanny pack and snags his inhaler. He shook it violently and sucked in as much air as possible. He shoved it back into his fanny pack, zipped it close, and shut his eyes. He grabbed the mic out of the stand, almost dropping it because of his sweaty palms. 

He searched across his mind for any songs he’s finished, or at least mostly completed.

Finally thinking of one, he took a deep breath and started singing.

_“Sorry I didn’t kiss you,_  
_But it’s obvious I wanted to._  
_Bubble gum down my throat and it’s a curse,_  
_But my luck couldn’t get any worse.”_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Eddie finally got the confidence to open his eyes, and he began to sing louder._ _______

_ _ _“Cause I swallowed the bubble gum._  
_Oh, and these seven years will be pretty dumb._  
_Pink flowers grow from my skin,_  
_Pepto Bismol veins and I grin,”_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He awkwardly put the mic back on the stand, “I uh, that’s all I’ve written so far,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Eddie looked over at Richie to see his eyes light up and a huge smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Richie jumped onto the platform, wrapping one arm around Eddie and pulling him closer. “DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT, I TOLD YOU EDDIE SPAGHETTI COULD SING LIKE A GOD!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s not, I wasn’t that good Rich,” Eddie mumbled, twiddling his thumbs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh come on! He wrote that song and everything,” Richie said then looking at Bev and Stan. “Can he pleaseeee join?” Richie begged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bev and Stan looked at each other and smiled. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well Eddie yourrrrr-“ Stan started as Bev drummed her sticks against the chair, “In the band!” They finished in unison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Eddie couldn’t believe it. Richie cheered and gave Eddie a high five, the smile never leaving his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“FUCK YEAH, EDDIE SPAGHETTI!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Alright boys, we’ve got our lead singer let’s get this shit started!” Bev said, standing up and walking to her drums._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Eddie smiled slightly, looking around as Stan tuned his bass, Richie plugged in his guitar, and Bev tested her drums._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He was really going to like being in a band.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe this is our favorite chapter can you tell
> 
> anyways, important information!!!!
> 
> it may not look like it, but me and my friend actually work really hard on this and it takes us between 2 and a half to 4 or five hours to write a chapter. it's fun but tiring. so we really appreciate kudos, comments and patience. thank you!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are from House of Gold by twenty one pilots and Posion by Cavetown

“Breathe more into your ribs,” Stan instructed, “It’s not just your abdomen. And make sure to keep your chest up.”

Eddie did as Stan said, standing up straighter as he did so. He took a deep breath and started again.

_“She asked me son when I grow old,_   
_“Will you buy me a house of gold?_   
_And when your father turns to stone,_   
_Will you take care of me?”_

“There you go! You can hear your voice a lot better,” Stan smiled. 

Eddie smiled back. It’s been almost 3 weeks since Eddie tried out and made it into Richie’s band, and they’ve been such fun weeks. Stan and Bev were quick to accept him in their friend group, and he couldn’t be more happy or relieved.

Richie, unlike what Stan said, was actually pretty smart, and most kids acted relatively friendly towards him. He’d even get attention from girls every now and then, and Eddie wondered why he didn’t have more girls, because holy fuck, he was gorgeous.

When Richie got excited, he would start talking a thousand miles a minute, gesturing with his hands wildly. His eyes lit up and he had this huge grin that made the room ten times brighter. He was giving Eddie a clear view of said grin, as he was exietly talking to Bev about how he finally learned a song on his ukulele.

Eddie was falling, and he was falling hard. He just really hoped he wasn't obvious about it.

He was taken out of his trace by fingers snapping in his face.

“Earth to Eddie, practice is over now, you good?”  
Eddie shook his head and snapped back to reality, “Shit sorry, I didn’t even realize,” He said, letting out some nervous laughter hoping Stan hadn’t picked up on his staring.

“Hey, I know we just had practice but anyone wanna come to my place?”

“Sorry I can’t Rich, my dad already hates me staying after school for this shit,” Bev sighed, twirled her drumsticks between her fingers.

Bev and Stan exchanged a knowing glance so fast Eddie almost missed it, and by Richie’s oblivious look, it went completely over his head.

Stan turned to face Richie, “Sorry I can’t either, I got this big test to study for,” He said.

Bev snickered quietly as both she and Stan rushed off, leaving the two boys in the band room. 

“I uh I can hangout,” Eddie mumbled.

Richie’s eyes lit up again, “Cool! Grab your stuff and we’ll head out. I don’t live that far from here,” 

Eddie nodded, grabbing his bag and song notebook. He then followed Richie outside.  
________________________________________________________________

Richie slipped his key into the door and pushed it open.

“Hello?” He yelled, stepping inside. The house was still and nobody answered. He turned back to Eddie and shrugged his shoulders, “Guess we got it to ourselves,”  
He threw his bag in the corner and ran upstairs, snagging Eddie’s arm and pulling him along. He pushed the door open to reveal a decently sized room with comics, posters of 90s movies and bands, average stuff that you’d expect.

But in one corner, Richie had a ukulele, piano, acoustic guitar, stacks of notebooks, and sheet music.

Richie’s sat down on his unmade bed, kicking off his shoes, “Welcome to mi casa, Eduardo!”

Eddie giggled again, a sound that made Richie’s heart explode out of his chest.

“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Eddie said, earning a fake gasp from Richie.

“Rude!”

“Anyways, I need your help with something,” Eddie said, setting his bag down on the bed.

“Oh?” Richie said as Eddie sat down next to him, flipping through the pages of a notebook.

“Well, it’s just I got all these songs but I have no fucking idea how to finish any of them. And most of them don’t have names or a set tune for most of them, so I was kinda hoping you could help me.”

Richie smiled, “Of course I’ll help Ed’s,” He said gently taking the song notebook from Eddie’s hands. He furrowed his brows as he read the pages. He smiled as he did so.  
“These are all fantastic. I think I might have some ideas to finish this one,” he said, pointing to one Eddie labeled as ‘Poison.’ 

Eddie nodded as Richie stood up. 

“Just start singing Ed’s,” Richie said as he looked at his instruments.

Eddie raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, “Alright, but disclaimer, I don’t really have a beginning for this song and the tune is probably bad and-” 

“Just sing Ed’s,” Richie said, cutting off Eddie’s rambling.

Eddie nodded and began to sing.

_“But there's cars coming closer,_   
_And I think they're trying to run me over._   
_Poisoning my food,_   
_And putting drugs inside my water._   
_There's ghosts in my house,_   
_And I can taste blood in my mouth”_

After listening for a few seconds, Richie immediately grabbed his acoustic guitar and began to tune it, humming along to Eddie’s singing and started plucking a few cords.  
When Eddie finished singing he looked up to Richie, who was still working out the chords. 

“Okay,” He said, “We’ll go ‘But there’s cars coming closer’ which will be A sharp to F, then for ‘And I think they’re trying to run me over’ it’ll be that F to an A to a Dm and then-”

“Just shut up and play it trashmouth!” 

“Okay fine!” 

He held the guitar tighter in his arms and began to strum.

_“But there’s cars coming closer,_   
_And I think they’re trying to run me over,-”_

And that’s all Eddie heard because 

_Holy shit._

Richie’s voice was gorgeous.

It was smooth and deep but still lively and fun and just became Eddie’s lifesource. He strummed his guitar and all Eddie could think was,

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

Because he was really falling for Richie. No point denying his feelings, it was way too late now. 

When Richie finished, he grinned to himself and looked up to Eddie, “I think we have a tune!”

Eddie snapped his head up to face Richie, feeling the blush spread slowly on his face. 

“I really like it,” He said.

Richie smiled wide, “Cool! Now we can finish the rest of the lyrics, if you want,” 

“Yeah that’d be cool-”

Suddenly there was a loud slam of the door from downstairs and a drunken yell echoed up to Richie’s room.

“RICHIE TOZIER! WHERE ARE YOU!”

Richie’s face went white.

“Shit,” he said as he ran to the window, unlocking it. 

“Richie what-” Eddie began, but Richie didn’t respond. He shoved Eddie’s bag into Eddie’s lap and pulled him close. 

“Eddie, you’re gonna have to listen to me,” He said, “I need you to climb out the window and slide down the roof tiles. Then step down on top of the car and go,”

“Richie-”

Glass shattered downstairs, “RICHIE YOU LITTLE SHIT I KNOW YOU’RE HERE!” The same voice yelled.

“COMING!” Richie pushed Eddie forward, “GO!”

And suddenly Eddie was on the roof. 

Richie shut the window and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ before running downstairs.

Eddie watched him go and slowly slid down the tiles. He jumped to the ground and went on his way home.

Every step brought more questions, and he was sure they’d never get answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE MISSED A DAY IM SO SORRY ITS BECAUSE OUR TOWN TRICK OR TREATS ON THE 30 AAA IM SO SORRY


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics: Big Fun from Heathers the musical!

“Hey guys, I have an idea,” Richie said during band practice.

“That’s never good,” Stan snickered.

“Maybe we should hear him out,” Eddie said.

Richie smiled. “Thanks Eds! But anyways, I heard Betty’s throwing an epic party in a few days. We should go!”

“Richie we don’t even know her,” Eddie started.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bev said, “It’s one of those parties where people don’t care who shows up. As long as you bring alcohol, you’re golden,” She said, nudging Eddie.

“You can’t be serious,” Eddie said looking around. 

“Of course I am,” Richie said. “C’mon Eddie it would be fun! And we would all be there to!” He walked over to the mic. 

“Guess I have to do some convincing,” he said, winking at Eddie. He leaned into the mic, strumming his electric guitar. “If you really don’t want to go, here’s what you’ll be missing out on,” 

“Oh really? What will I be missing out on, trashmouth?” Eddie asked, putting a hand on his hip with a playful grin. Bev and Stan raced up on the platform and plugged in two more mics.

“Let’s just say, some big fun,” Richie answered.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Bev said.

“Shut and give me a mother. Fucking. BEAT!” Richie yelled.

“Here we go,” Stan said.

Bev and Richie started playing the intro beats as Eddie watched with a skeptical look.

Richie winked at Eddie as he began singing.

_“Dad says act your age,_

_You heard the man it’s time to rage!”_

Bev and Stan joined in for the ensemble parts of the song.

_“Blast the bass turn out the lights,_

_Ain’t nobody home tonight!”_

_Drink, smoke, it’s all cool,_

_Let’s get naked in my pool!”_

_Punch the wall and start a fight!_

_Ain’t nobody home tonight!”_

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand, pulling him up and twirling him in one smooth motion.

Eddie’s face turned red as he stumbled backwards, trying to grasp onto something to keep his balance.

That something happened to be Richie.

They went tumbling off the platform, landing with their faces so close together that Eddie had to use every fiber of his being not to lean up and kiss Richie.

Richie snickered and blushed, and even though he was horribly embarrassed he still whispered the lyrics.

_“His folks got a waterbed,_

_Come upstairs and rest your head._

_Let’s rub each other’s backs while watching porn on cinemax!”_

“RICHIE!” Eddie cried as he shoved Richie off him. 

Richie laughed as he started to pull Eddie up.

“Okay, but will you go to the party with us?”

“No!” Eddie said, taking Richie’s hand.

“Well, guess I can’t help you up,” Richie said, yoinking his hand away, causing Eddie to fall backwards.

“Ow! You little shit!” Eddie said, standing up and punching Richie’s arm. 

“Sorry, sorry! But please go with us Eddie spaghetti!” Richie said, grabbing his hands. “Please?” He said, giving Eddie a little pout and puppy dog eyes.

Eddie cursed himself. This boy was going to be the death of him.

“Fine, fine! I’ll go!”

“YEAH EDS!” Richie yelled, picking up Eddie and spinning around.

Stan glanced at Bev before saying, “All right, if we’re going to the party we need to talk costumes. I think ghostbusters is the way to go.”

“No way!” Richie said, “What about stupid inflatable dinos?”

“Fuck that shit, we gotta do something scary!” Bev chimed in.

“What if we did-“ Eddie started off strong with his idea, but then he started panicking, thinking that maybe it was kinda childish and stupid, but it was to late. Bev, Stan, and Richie had heard him and were waiting for him to finish his thought.

Quietly he finished, “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,” He glanced up and waved his arms in a panic, “I mean it’s really stupid we don’t have to I just wanted to help-”

Richie cut him off with, “You, sir, are an absolute genius!”

“I call Raph!” Bev said.

“BOO-YAKA-SHA!” Richie yelled.

“I wanna be Leo!” Stan laughed.

“I guess I’m Donny,” Eddie said, smiling.

“Great! I know where we can get the costumes after school.” Richie said.

“This is going to be so chaotic,” Bev said with a laugh.

“Yeah, I’m excited,” Eddie said.

And for the first time in awhile, he really meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: i'll unfortunately be going on vacation soon. i'll do my best to get one chapter out before then!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back from vacation and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. To make up for this it's just a big chapter of angst lmao
> 
> TW: MENTIONS OF ABUSE

The door to the band room slammed open to reveal Richie holding four bags with hangers in them.

“Sorry I’m late,” He said, kinda out of breath. He lifted up the four bags and grinned, “But look what I’ve gottttt!”

He opened up the bags, revealing four teenage mutant ninja turtle costumes. 

“How much did all four of those cost?” Stan asked, uncrossing his arms. 

Richie snickered, “These were free, Stan the man!”

“Really?"

“Yeah, cause I stole them,”

“You what?!” Eddie yelled.

“I stole them” Richie repeated slowly.

“Richie! That’s terrible, you could get arrested!” Eddie screamed at him, “I’m taking your ass back to the store and you’re paying for them!”

“Eds, Eddie, Eddie Spaghetti, Eddie my guy,” Richie said, holding out the word, “Trust me it’s fine, none of the adults give a shit about what the kids in this stupid town do,”

Eddie was still uncertain about it, but Stan and Bev didn’t seem to care. 

“Okay, so meet there at 9 right?” Bev asked, picking up her bag.

“Yeah,” Stan said, pushing the door open. “See you guys then!”  
_________________________________________________

Eddie looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Despite being short, the costume fit him well. The sleeves were a bit long, and he had to roll up the pant legs, but other then that it was comfortable. 

He wrapped his fanny pack around his waist, double checking that his inhaler and pills were in it, as well as various medical supplies.

He was nervous, but still excited. 

Taking deep breaths and puffs of his inhaler, Eddie fixed his hair one last time and made his way to the door, only to have his mom appear and block his way.

“Where the hell are you going?” She snarled at him.  
Eddie froze. He’d forgotten he’d have to lie to his mom, something he’s never done before.

“I’m going to the library,” He stated.

“Dressed like that?”

“Yeah there’s this Halloween costume thing, for the little kids and they needed volunteers. So I thought I’d help out,” He said nervously.

Her frown twitched into a smile, and she reached out to pinch his cheeks, “Oh my Eddie Bear just so sweet,” She kissed him on the forehead and moved aside for him to go.

“Bye mommy!” He yelled as he raced out the door.  
He ran until he turned the corner, taking a moment to catch his breath.  
He took out his phone and glanced at the screen, opening his gps app and looking for directions. It was only seven minutes away from his house. He glanced at his watch. It was 9:04 now. If he started walking now he could make it at ‘the perfect time’ as Richie dubbed it. A little close to the beginning of the party, but not the first one there.

_“You never want to be the first person to show up to a party,” Richie had told him, “It’s common sense.”_

So here Eddie was, walking to the house of someone he didn’t know, hoping that Bev, Stan, and Richie were already there. 

Being by himself is the last thing he wanted.

Eventually he reached the house, only to see red solo cups in the yard, as well as toilet paper hanging from the roof. The house was shaking and he could feel the beat of the music. Rainbow strobe lights lit up the yard and he could see people consuming every kind of drug invented.

The sight of the outside of the house was enough to make Edde turn around and leave, but he couldn’t leave his friends, who really wanted him to be there. 

His breathing picked up and he started breaking out in a cold sweat. If this was the outside of the house, he couldn't even imagine what the inside was like.  
He took his inhaler and frantically took some puffs, trying to calm down.

“YO! PASS THE WEED!” Someone yelled at him. 

He shoved the inhaler back in his fanny pack and turned around, “THIS IS MY INHALER YOU TWAT!” He yelled back, voice shaking. 

He ran inside after seeing the figure begin walking towards him.

Once he closed the door, he was greeted with the overwhelming smell of alcohol. The air was heavy and felt like a box crushing Eddie. He looked around desperately for a face he recognized but he could only see the flashing lights.

_This is literally fucking rave._

Suddenly an arm landed on his shoulder, and he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

“Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie cried, nearly spilling his drink on Eddie. “I didn’t think you’d show!” His speech was drawn out and slurred and Eddie instantly knew Richie had been drinking.

As a matter of fact, he was fucking wasted.

His cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess. 

“Richie, how much have you had to drink?” Eddie asked, worried.

“Only a few cups, relax, Eds, I’m fine. I got a high alcohol tolerance,” Richie said smiling wide. 

“HEY!” Someone yelled over the music, “We’re having a shot contest, the first one to finish 3 shots of scotch and keep it down wins 13 dollars and some lint!”

“13 fucking dollars and lint? Count me in, Mommas gotta pay her water bill!” Richie said, running over, leaving Eddie alone.

_Jesus Christ,_ Eddie thought as he walked over and leaned against the wall, watching this scene unfold.

Richie downed the shots in a matter of seconds, and was the only one who could keep anything down.  
Eddie put his head in his hands and sighed.

“He’s a real nightmare huh?” Stan said, suddenly next to Eddie.

Eddie jumped, “Stan! You scared the shit out of me,” He said, shoving Stan lightly.

“Sorry,” Stan said with a small laugh, “Have you seen Bev?”

“You called?” Bev said, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette.

“Jesus Christ! Can you guys teleport or some shit?”

“Yep,” Bev said, “It’s one of our many talents,” 

“Good to know,” Eddie said, “Because you guys might have to teleport Richie to a hospital. Look at him! He’s gone absolutely feral! He’s practically foaming at the mouth!” He yelled, gesturing to Richie.

“Eh, that’s usual for Rich. The man can drink,” Bev said, puffing some smoke out.

“That’s for sure,” Stan snorted. 

“And you guys are just ok with him drinking that much?” Eddie said.

“He only drinks when we’re at parties, we shouldn’t ruin the animal’s fun,” Bev said. 

Eddie sighed. Underage drinking was a relatively normal thing, but he couldn't help but feel worried for Richie’s health. 

“He’ll be fine,” Stan said, noticing how visibly worried Eddie was. 

“I hope so,” Eddie mumbled under his breath.

“It’s cute how much you care about him” Bev stated with a knowing grin.

“I don’t care about him! I just don’t want to deal with a wasted Richie!” Eddie lied, “And I’m not cute,”

“Sure you aren’t,” She said, ruffling his hair.

“I just don’t think any of you guys should be drinking,” 

“Why don’t you try some? You might like it,” Stan said, handing Eddie his drink.

Eddie took the bottle and held it up to his nose.

“Smells like shit,” He remarked before taking a sip and immediately regretting it. He handed it back to Stan, nearly spilling it.

“Woah! No drinking for the innocent Eddie,” Stan laughed.

“Yeah, no thanks. I don’t know how Richie keeps that shit down,”

“Speak of the devil,” Stan said, lifting his head up.

Richie stumbled over to them with a huge grin and flushed cheeks, “Told you I could do it!” He said, shoving out his palm, revealing a pile of lint and a mountain of coins. 

“Richie, do you think that was worth it?” Eddie said. 

“Of course I do, Eds!” He dumped the coins on the floor, “I mean check out this fucking lint. It’s fucking lint! 

"How fucking cool is that! You know what I can do with all this fucking lint Eddie? It’s gonna be so fucking epic, just you wait, just you fucking wait,” He said, jabbing Eddie in the chest. 

Bev and Stan couldn’t contain their laughter anymore.  
“Go home Rich, you’re fucking wasted,” Stan said after catching his breath.

“Fuck you Stanny, I do what I want!” Richie said as he stormed off, slipped on the coins and completely busted ass.

Stan doubled over, gasping and wheezing.

Richie stood up with a huff and spun around on his heels. He pointed his finger at Stan, took a step forward to tell him off, but instead slipped again, hitting the floor with a hard crash.

Eddie was laughing so hard he had to grab his inhaler from his fanny pack.

“I might just piss myself guys,” Bev wheezed, holding onto Eddie’s arm for support.

“Stan help me up! I think I broke my ass!” Richie cried from the floor.

Eddie glanced over to Stan, who was long gone.

Eddie has never seen anyone laugh so hard in his entire life. Come to think of it, he’s never seen Stan utter more than a giggle. 

But here he was, on the floor roaring with laughter. Head thrown back and eyes shut, he looked almost angelic. Eddie had to smile.

_Wow, I’m really fucking gay,_ Eddie thought as he went over to help Richie up.

“Need help?” Eddie asked, sticking an arm out to Richie.

“Thanks,” He said, suddenly pulling Eddie on the ground with him. 

“OW! RICHIE!” 

“Guess you really fell for me, Eds,” Richie said, laughing his ass off. 

“Shut up,” Eddie grumbled as he lifted himself up.

Bev eventually calmed down enough to help Richie up, still giggling, “You alright trashmouth?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” He said, “I’m going to get another drink,”

Eddie shook his head at Richie’s antics and leaned back against the wall, glancing at his watch. It was almost 10, but the party showed no signs of stopping. 

Bev and Stan, being more outgoing, eventually wandered off to talk to other people.

At one point there was a tall brunette who stayed by Stan’s side the whole night, and Eddie saw Bev dancing with a chubby kid with a warm smile.

He was happy that his friends were meeting other people, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous.

Eddie’s feelings for Richie had only grown more and more over the time they’ve spent together. His stupid smile and ridiculous jokes made Eddie’s heart skip so many beats he should be dead.

Eddie glanced over to see how Richie was doing, and prayed he hadn’t met some girl or some shit.

He was instead greeted with the sight of Richie downing a bottle of vodka and twerking on the table.

Richie made direct eye contact with Eddie, and that’s when his stomach started to regret all the choices that were made. 

Richie then jumped off the table and ran to the other room to be sick, slamming the door behind him.

_Well, shit, Eddie thought, Is anyone going to help him? Should I help him? Will he get weirded out if I try to help?_

_Fuck it. Richie’s safety means more then my stupid crush._

Eddie walked around the corner and lightly knocked on the door. 

“Hey Rich, are you okay?” He said in a small voice.

Silence.

“Richie?”

“I’m here,” A small voice replied from the other side of the door.

“It’s your favorite Eddie Spaghetti. Can I come in?” 

He laughed, “Sure,”

Eddie fiddled with the door knob and slowly pushed the door open.

Richie sat in the corner of the room, holding his legs close to his chest. His face was lined with tears but he still managed to smile at Eddie.

Looking at Richie like that made Eddie’s heart feel like it was being ripped right out of his chest. He was so used to seeing Richie smile and full of energy, but now he had a tear stained face, and that’s just something he never expected to see from Richie.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Eddie asked, kneeling down to face Richie.

Richie smirked , “Jeez Eds, I didn’t think you’d try to get me under the sheets so soon. I figured you’d at least take me out to dinner first,”

“If you weren’t wasted right now I’d slap you,”

“Go for it, I have a pain kink,”

Eddie had to laugh, “You really have a way with jokes, huh?”  
“Anything to make you smile,” Richie said, winking.

Eddie stuck out his hand, “C’mon, we’re leaving,”

Richie grabbed his arm and lifted himself up, “Cool, I’ve always wanted to leave a party with a hot guy,” 

Eddie turned bright red as he shoved Richie out the door.  
“Hey! Stop, I don’t wanna throw up all over your beautiful face,”

“Shut up Richie before I find something to sew your fat mouth shut,” Eddie mumbled as he maneuvered Richie around the crowd and out the front door.

“Remind me again where I’m going?”

“Around the corner,” Richie said as he leaned into Eddie, “You’re really warm,”

“Thanks,” Eddie replied sarcastically as he wrapped an arm around Richie’s waist to support him. 

“Your heart’s beating fast,”

“Cool,” Eddie mumbled, thankful that Richie was wasted and probably won’t remember any of this.

Every now and then Richie would crack a joke or drunkenly flirt with Eddie and Eddie would laugh it off, thankful that the dark night sky hid his growing blush.

He was beginning to adjust to the endless cycle of Richie’s compliments and pick up lines, including,

“You have really pretty eyes,”

“You look hella good in that onesie,"

“If you were a fruit you’d be a fineapple,”

“If I were a cat I’d spend all nine lives with you,”

“If you were a steak you’d be well done,”

“You must be a banana because I find you appealing,”

Richie was laughing so hard at that last one he began to slip out of Eddie’s arms and onto the floor.

“Richie! Try to hold on,”

“Too late, I’ve already fallen for you,”

Eddie sighed as he pulled Richie back up. 

“Wow you’re strong. Just throw me onto the bed why don’t you,”

Eddie had to laugh at drunk Richie, he was just too cute.

“Your laugh melts my heart, Spaghetti” Richie mumbled. 

Eddie blushed harder, “Thanks, Trashmouth, you’ve definitely got a way with words,”

“That’s not the only thing my mouth can do,"

“Keep it in your pants,”

“No promises,”

Eddie opened his mouth to say something back, but Richie shot his head up.

“It’s that one,” He said, pointing at the house.

“You know I almost broke my ass when you made me parkour down the roof,” Eddie joked as he and Richie walked up to the front door. 

“I can make your ass feel better,” Richie replied smugly.

“Shut up and give me the keys,” Eddie said.

“It’s probably unlocked,” Richie said as let go of Eddie and walked up to the door. 

“I really doubt that-”

Richie walked up the door and pushed it open with no problem. He looked around and turned to face Eddie.

“Guess you were wrong, Edward Spagetward,” He said, closing the door behind them. 

“Why was your door unlocked?” Eddie asked.

“Don’t know, but it doesn’t matter,” Richie replied, “But I can lock it if you want privacy-”

“Can’t you go a minute without making sexual advances?”

“Not when I’m around you,”

Eddie desperately tried to calm himself down. Richie was just drunk. He was just joking. He didn’t mean anything he said.

“Where are your cups?” Eddie asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“The cabinet on your right,” Richie answered from the living room.

Eddie poured some water in a glass and set it down in front of Richie.

“Here, this will help,” He said.

“Thanks, I’ve got a crazy headache right now. Hurts like hell,” 

“You want an Advil or something?”

“No, we ran out,”

“I have some in here,” Eddie said, fumbling with his fanny pack zipper.

“Oh worm,” Richie said. 

Eddie sighed and pulled out the bottle with Advil in it, handing it to Richie. 

“Thanks,” He said, putting it in the glass and drinking it.

“Why don’t you change into something that isn’t covered in alcohol?” Eddie suggested.

“Only if you help me upstairs m’lady,” Richie said.

Eddie shook his head as he lifted Richie off the couch, wrapping his arms around Richie. 

Richie hummed lightly into Eddie’s ear as Eddie helped him up the stairs. 

Eddie pushed the door to Richie’s room open.

“Here,” Eddie said, tossing Richie the pajamas on the floor.

Richie placed the clothes on the bed and turned away from Eddie, unzipping the front part of his onesie. He pulled the top part down to reveal his freckle-covered shoulders and scar covered back.

Without thinking, Eddie reached his hand out, running his fingers gently across one of the scars on Richie’s back. 

“How’d you get these?” He asked in a quiet voice.

Richie jumped at the sudden touch and turned around to face Eddie.

He was silent for a moment, “An accident, that’s all,” He said turning away again.

“An accident? Like a car accident?” Eddie asked concerned.

Richie was silent again, “It was just an accident Spaghetti stop worrying,”

“But-”

“It’s fine,” Richie said in a firm voice. 

“It doesn’t seem fine,” Eddie said back.

“Would you just shut up! It’s nothing, Jesus fucking Christ Eddie!” Richie yelled out exasperated. He spun around to face Eddie with tears welling up in his eyes.

Eddie’s heart shattered at the sight.

“Richie,” He says softly reaching his hand out again and placing it on Richie’s shoulder, “You can talk to me, you know that right? You can tell me anything, I’ll always be here to listen,” 

Richie looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with Eddie. He’s never really been good with expressing how he was actually feeling. 

He looked backed up to Eddie after a moment and lost it. The tears aggressively began to stream down Richie’s face and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Eddie quickly pulled Richie into his arms, enveloping him in a warm, soft hug. He whispered sweet nothings into Richie’s ear and traced small, light circles on his back. 

Richie choked on his sobs as he tried to speak, “I-It wasn’t an accident Ed’s, It wasn’t an accident at all, she always gets aggressive when she drinks and I keep telling her to stop but she doesn’t listen, she won’t listen and-“ Richie cut himself off with a heart wrenching sob and buried his face into Eddie’s shoulder as he cried.

Eddie was speechless. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he had no idea what to say to all of this. The only thing he could do was hold Richie tighter in his arms and listen to him ramble. 

“Did she ever hit you?” He said.

Richie was silent again.

“Richie, did she hit you?”

“Not always! And it wasn’t always her fault, I was being an ass anyways-”

“Richie, that’s not an excuse!”

He sobbed harder, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,”

“No, no, no, it’s not your fault, Richie,” Eddie said soothingly. He thought for a moment on what to say next.

“Richie, you should say something to someone, anyone. What about your dad?”

“He isn’t really around,” Richie sobbed.

“I get that,” 

“You do?” Richie asked, looking up at Eddie.

“Yeah,” Eddie sighed, “I don’t really want to go into it at the moment,”

“That’s fair,” Richie said, standing up straight and taking a deep breath. 

Eddie smiled slightly and wiped a tear off of Richie’s face, “It’s late Rich, why don’t you go to bed,” 

Richie let out a small laugh, “Okay,"

“Why are you laughing?” Eddie asked.

“I like when you call me Rich,”

“I’ll make sure to sprinkle it into our conversations,”

Richie pulled Eddie into another quick hug.

“Thank you Eds,” He whispered. 

“You’re welcome,” Eddie whispered back. 

He let go of Richie and turned to leave, but Richie grabbed onto his arm.

“Hey Eds,” Richie mumbled. 

“Yeah Rich?” Eddie said turning to face him.

“Don’t tell anyone about this, or what I said, I haven’t told anyone else,” He mumbled into the mattress.

Eddie stood there for a moment, then nodded, “I won’t tell anyone,” Eddie said with a small smile.

“Pinky promise?”

“Really trashmouth? A pinky promise? What are we, five?” 

“Pweasee,” Richie said sticking his pinky out.

Eddie rolled his eyes and connected their pinkies, “I hate you,”

“No you don’t,”

“Sure I do,” Eddie went silent for a moment, “Now get a good night’s sleep, alright?"

"Okay," Richie said as Eddie walked out.

Eddie left the advil bottle on the kitchen counter for Richie to use in the morning and quietly headed out the front door. 

He found himself glancing back to the house, hoping Richie would be okay.

_"It's cute how much you care about him,"_ Bev's words echoed in his head. 

“I guess it is kinda cute,” Eddie mumbled as he walked down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH IM SO SORRY WE HAD OUR QUARTERLIES AAAAAAA
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS LIKE ReaLLY HARD TO WRITE SO PLEaSE ENJOY

Stan closed his eyes as he shut the screen door behind him, hands shaking, and stepped into the cool air. 

After a bit of time, all the strobe lights and people screaming had finally got to Stan and he just couldn’t be there anymore. He really didn’t like parties that much. 

“O-Okay, I’ll see you when I get home. Bye Georgie,” 

Stan jumped. He didn’t think anyone else was out there. 

_Fuck, I’m going to embarrass myself in front of this guy._

The stranger turned around to face Stan. 

“S-Shit! You scared m-me,” He laughed.

Stan tried to utter a laugh back, but it came up cracked and broken.

The stranger stood up slightly, and examined Stan’s face, “A-Are you okay?”

Stan froze. He felt his legs give out as he slid down the wall, curling up on the floor.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do? Everyone’s going to think I’m a pussy. ‘Poor Flammer can’t handle a fucking party.’_

His eyes started to water, and when he looked up again, the stranger was walking up towards him and Stan was able to get a closer look at him. 

His hair was a soft shade of auburn and his eyes were kind and welcoming. 

The auburn haired boy crouched down and tilted his head slightly in concern, “Are you o-ok?” He repeated softly. 

“Of course!” Stan replied, trying to keep his voice leveled.

“I don’t think you are,”

“I am! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’m not sure. P-People get upset by lots of things. It only hurts them more when they don’t admit to i-it,”

Stan opened his mouth to say something back, but no words came out. He was right.

“S-So I’ll ask again, are you okay?” The stranger repeated.

Stan reluctantly shook his head no as the boy curled up next to him, brotherly instinct immediately washing over him.

Stan let out a sob as he finally gave into the overwhelming urge to cry, burying his head in the boy’s neck.

The boy squeezed Stan and let out a small gasp as he got an idea that could maybe take Stan’s mind off his panic.

“So what’s your favorite a-animal?”

Stan looked up at him, giving him a somewhat judgemental look.

_What?_

He didn’t answer the question, how could he? Tears were still streaming down Stan’s face.

“I-I need you to talk to me, It’s going to be easier if you talk to m-me,”

“What?” He answered in a small voice.

“What’s your favorite animal?” He asked again, unfazed. 

Stan paused before answering, “Birds, Blue Jays to be exact.” 

“Why?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know,” Stan said, tripping over his words, “They’re pretty,” He said, his voice more confident. “They aren’t even blue, which is kinda crazy? The pigment in their feathers is brown. It’s the scattered light that causes us to see the blue coloring,”

“W-Wait really? I feel like I’ve been lied to my whole l-life,” he said, shaking his head, “Anything else?” 

Stan let out a small laugh, “Oh uh Blue Jays form monogamous relationships. A pair will usually stay together forever!”

The boy laughed, “T-that’s so cool! See, I told you talking would help a little,”

They ended up talking like that for awhile, and Stan learned all kinds of things about the boy, named Bill, like how he likes to write and draw, how he has a little brother, and a bunch stupid things he’s done. 

He told Bill about birdwatching, how stupid Richie was, and all about the band.

“I’d like to see you guys sometime. A-Are you playing soon?” He asked. 

“Maybe, I think it would be fun,” Stan said, “I’ll let you k-”

Stan was interrupted by the sound of people screaming and glass shattering, making him flinch. 

Bill noticed how uncomfortable he looked, “W-Why don’t we go somewhere that isn’t infested with rabid teenagers that probably need rabies shots?” 

Stan snorted at Bill’s remark. He had put a smile on Stan’s face the whole night, and Stan appreciated that more than Bill could ever know.

Bill stood up and reached his hand out for Stan to grab.

Stan took it and stood up, dusting himself off.

“J-Just one thing, my coat’s inside,” Bill said. 

“That’s okay, I should let my friend know I’m leaving anyway,” Stan answered, “Meet in the front yard?”

Bill nodded his head as he and Stan stepped into the house.

Stan made a beeline for Bev as soon as he had seen her fiery red hair.

“Hey Stan, where you been?” She asked.

“It’s a long story, I just wanted to let you know I’m leaving,”

“Why? Did something happen?” She asked, lowering her cup.

“Yeah. Something good though. Where’s Eddie and Richie?”

“They ran off somewhere,” She replied.

“Did they finally hook up?”

Bev snorted, “God I hope so. The sexual tension is killing me,”

“Same here. Anyways, I’ll see you at school Bev,”

“You’re sure everything’s okay?”

“Yes, I promise,” 

“Alright, I’ll see you around, Stan,”

“Bye!” He said as he ran off towards the front door.

Bill was waiting for him outside, twiddling his thumbs.

“Hey,” Stan said walking up to Bill.

He lifted his head to meet Stan’s eyes, “H-Hey!”

“Where do you wanna go?”

“My friend and I made a clubhouse a-area. There’s books and art and things like that,”

“That sounds cool,” Stan said, putting his hands in his pockets, “Did you drive here?”

Bill’s face fell and he hesitated, “I don’t d-drive,” He said, “I failed the test,”

Stan could tell he was lying, but decided not to push it, “That’s okay, is it far?”

“N-No, it’ll be a quick walk,”

Stan smiled again, “Fine by me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e
> 
> hope u enjoyed once again i am so sorry


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING: Richie has a small run-in with Bowers, no knifes and no gore but slight abuse and homophobic slurs
> 
> Songs lyrics from Material Girl by Madonna

Richie woke up the next morning with an overwhelming sense of dread.

He had fucked something up, he knew it.

He just couldn’t remember what.

The clock read 12:39, meaning he definitely missed school. He sighed as he reached over to his bedside table, trying to find his glasses, but instead feeling a container and hearing the rattle of pills. Confused, Richie squinted his eyes to see a bottle of advil and a note.

_Take one of these in the morning or else your head’s going to hurt like hell._

_\- Eddie_

Richie scanned the letter again, confused.

_When was Eddie in my house?_

And suddenly the memories came flooding back.

_Fuck._

_What did I tell Eddie? What does he know? Is he gonna to tell people? What am I gonna say to him now?_

While the memories were coming back, they were still fuzzy and it took a moment for him to remember everything.

_Eddie helping him get home._

_Eddie giving him water._

_Eddie walking him upstairs._

_Eddie seeing his scars._

_Eddie holding him as he sobbed._

_Eddie telling him it was okay._

Richie put his head in his hands, wanting to scream at his own stupidity.

_What if I slipped up and came out, or told Eddie how I felt?!_

His breath quickened at the thought of ever telling Eddie the truth.

Richie stood up, taking the bottle of advil with him to the kitchen.

He searched for another cup, pushing away the empty beer bottles hidden in the back of the cabinets.

_God I hope Eddie didn’t see any of this._

He found a glass and was able to take an advil. He still couldn't believe how close he came to telling Eddie everything.

Richie groaned in frustration. There was only one thing he could do to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. 

He’d have to quit drinking.

Richie wasn’t at the point of having an alcohol addiction, but he still drank more than he should. 

He used to drink only at parties, but that turned into a couple drinks a month, and then into a few drinks a week.

Richie wasn’t proud of it all, he was ashamed. He was becoming just like his mother, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He slipped on a sweater and jeans and glanced at the clock as he tied his shoes.

It was about 12:50, he could show up just in time for band practice.

He stepped outside, the feeling of cool air hitting his face.

Slipping on his headphones, Richie hit shuffle on his playlist, skipping through the songs until he found one of his favorites. 

Richie grabbed his bike from the backyard and slowly began to pedal down the street to school, grinning and humming to the music.

_“Cause the boy with the cold hard cash is always mister right,_

_Cause we are living in a material world,_

_And I am a material girl,”_

Without realizing, Richie started singing the lyrics out loud, thinking he was out of ear shot on the kids hanging out in front of the school.  
He was wrong.

_“You know that we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl,”_

Richie hopped off his bike, beginning to walk it to the bike rack. He bopped his head slightly, eyes closed, and shimmied his shoulders as he really got into the music, but suddenly his body was smacked against the cold hard concrete. 

“Fuck!” He swore. 

Richie blinked a few times, then looked up to see none other than the ruthless bitch himself.

_“Fucking Bowers,” He mumbles._

Henry smirked and snatched the headphones off of Richie’s head. 

“Hey!” Richie said, grasping at his headphones.

“Let’s see what faggy here is listening to,” Henry said as he delivered a swift kick to Richie’s side.

Richie sucked in a sharp breath, desperately trying not to show any sign of pain. 

Henry could only listen for a second before bursting out into laughter. 

“You guys hear this? This fairy is listening to ‘Material Girl!’ The fuck is wrong with you?”

Richie bit his tongue, trying not to say anything back. If he snapped at Henry like he desperately wanted to, he’d get socked in the face. 

Patrick, one of Henry’s goons grabbed him and lifted him up by the shirt collar, “We’re talking to you fag!” He yelled.

Richie cringed at the insult. It wouldn’t bother him so much if it wasn’t true. It still pissed him off though, and he couldn’t help what he said next.

“Save your breath, asswipe, you’re gonna need it to blow your dad later,” Richie said with a sly grin.

“The fuck did you just say to me?”

“Did I fucking stutter?”

“Oh I’ll make you fucking stutter, pansy,” Henry grabbed Richie’s glasses and threw them to the ground, laughing when he heard a satisfying crack.

“Hey!” Richie yelled, trying to break free from Patrick’s grip, earning a fist to the face. 

Richie desperately tried to fight back, not realizing it would only make things worse. With every good hit he got on Henry, he received three more hits, usually to his face or gut.

Richie’s only option was to take each hit the best he could and pray the bell would ring soon.

Luckily, the seniors started pilling out of the school, and eventually there were to many people outside for Henry to fight Richie and not get in trouble for it. Henry pushed Richie back down and gave him one more kick for good measure as he backed away.

Patrick grabbed Richie’s headphones, snapped them in half and walked off snickering.

Once they walked far enough away, Richie slowly got up and brushed himself off, looking to see the damage.

He was sore and had some bruises, a black eye, and scratches, but other then that he was okay.

Richie hurriedly grabbed his things and ran into the building, hoping he didn’t see Bev, Stan, or Eddie. 

But just as he rounded the corner, he smacked into a handsome, tall, dark skinned boy holding a pile of papers, which flew everywhere.

“Shit I’m so sorry,” Richie said, bending down to pick up the papers as he hid his eye.

The other boy smiled warmly, also bending down, and laughed, “It’s alright,” He said, “I did say I had to spread these papers around the school,” 

Confused, Richie took a closer look at the papers in his hand.

**VOTE MIKE HANLON**

**CLASS PRESIDENT 2019-2020**

The poster had a photo of Mike beaming at the camera with a bright eyes and a friendly smile that could win over anyone.

“You’re running for class prez?” Richie asked, handing Mike the last of the papers.

“Yeah,” Mike said, stacking them neatly together, “Are you? I’m sure it would be a pleasure to work alongside you,”

Richie looked up and smiled, “That’d be cool, but I literally have the brain capacity of a dead squirrel. And besides, I have my band,”

Mike looked to return the smile but frowned as he noticed Richie’s eye “Are you alright?” He asked concerned.

Richie let out a nervous giggle and moved his hand back to his eye, “Yeah, yeah, I’m just peachy Mikeyyyy,” He said, dragging out the nickname.

“It doesn’t seem like you are,” Mike said, standing up and offering his hand out for Richie to grab. 

Richie grumbled something about his own stupidity under his breath as he took Mike’s hand and pulled himself up.

“Come on, we gotta get you fixed up,” Mike said, leading Richie towards the nurse’s office.

Richie shook his hand out of Mike’s grasp, ”I’ll get to the nurse’s office on my own time Mikey, I know you’ve got posters to put around anyways, I shan’t distract you from that.” He said in a funny voice.

Mike grabbed him again, “I insist, it’s for your own well-being, uh,” He hesitated, remembering he never got Richie’s name.

“It’s Richie,”

“Well it’s for your own well being, Richie.”

“Very charming, Mikey, but I’m fine, really,”

“Too late! We’re already here,”

“Wait, what?” Richie asked, looking up to see Mike was in fact opening the door.

“I’ve seen some people that tend to walk faster while talking,”

Mike pushed the door open, and led Richie around the corner to the nurse.

Richie awkwardly hid behind Mike as the nurse hugged him.

“Mike Hanlon! It’s so good to see you! Are you alright, what’s wrong?”

Mike let out a small laugh, “I’m alright, it’s my friend who needs some help,” 

“Of course!” She said, “any friend of Mike’s is a friend of mine-”

Mike moved aside to reveal Richie, and the nurse’s face immediately twisted into a wicked frown.

“Tozier,” She growled.

Richie fumbled with his hands “Hi Mrs-” 

“Here,” She said, opening the fridge, “This’ll help,” 

She tossed an ice pack directing towards Richie but Mike caught it before it could hit his face.

Mike shook his head and handed the ice pack to Richie with a slight smile. He walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed a box of bandaids.

“Can I return these later?” Mike asked.

“Of course!” The nurse replied, turning back to her desk.

“How did you know where those are?” Richie whispered.

“I helped organize everything in the beginning of the year,” Mike whispered back. 

“Oh,” Richie said.

Mike led Richie into a side room for patients and sat him down in a chair. 

Richie sat down, relieved that he was out of the nurse’s gaze. It felt like she was burning holes in the back of his head.

Richie fumbled with the ice pack and bandaids then finally deciding to put the ice pack down.

Mike handed Richie back the ice pack, “Actually, hold that against your eye, I’ll help you with the bandaids.”

Richie nodded, holding the ice pack against his eye once again.

Mike bent down to be at Richie’s height and began to gently place bandaids on the Richie’s scratches.

“Already getting so touchy feely with me, Mikey? You’re not even going to take me on a date first, I can’t believe it,” Richie said shaking his head.

Mike sighed, “Am I going to have to deal with these jokes often?”

“Yep. It’s part of the friendship contract. You probably should have read it all the way through before signing it,”

“I never signed it,” Mike said with a laugh.

“Deciding to talk to me for more the five minutes was an automatic signature, Mikey. Dem just be the rules,” 

Mike sighed as he put the extra bandaids away and stood up, “There, you should be good. How’s your eye?”

Richie carefully removed the ice pack from his eye, “How does it look?”

Mike examined his eye and took the ice pack from his hand. 

“Looks better. Does it hurt?”

“Not really, no,” Richie answered.

“Great, we’ll be on our way then,” Mike said, turning around.

Richie hid his face from the nurse as he followed Mike back into the hallway.

Richie shoved his hands into his pockets, “Thanks for everything, Mikey, I, uh, gotta get to band practice, but maybe I can help put up posters on the way there”  
Mike laughed, “Sure, and by the way, what did you do to make her hate you so much? I’ve never seen her talk to anyone like that,”

Richie gave Mike a playful punch on the shoulder and took some posters, “Hey! There’s a perfectly good reason why she hates me,”

Mike stuck a poster on the wall, “What would that reason be?”

Richie sighed, “Okay, so my dear friend Bevvy-Boo, don’t call her that by the way, she’ll punch you in the face, I would know.

“Anyways, on the last week of 8th grade, she got her period and went to the nurse, who only gave her an ice pack. An ice pack, Mike! What was Bev supposed to do with it, shove it up her vagina? I don’t think so!”

At this point, Richie was talking louder and slammed a poster against the wall as he continued his rant, “But that was 8th grade, I couldn’t really do anything and I figured I’d never see her again, right? Well, I walked in freshman year to see this cragly ass fossil was promoted to high school nurse or whatever. I wasn’t having it. So, I decided to shatter her window and fill her car with ice packs. Some melted, some didn’t, but someone ratted me out and I got suspended for two weeks,” 

Mike snorted and burst out into laughter, “No way!”

“Yes way!” Richie said, grabbing more posters.

“It’s nice that you care about your friends, but damn, Richie, ice packs in her car?”

“Yeah! It was the only thing I could think of,” Richie said as he looked up, “Oh shit, this would be the room. Let me take some posters, I’ll hang them up in the band room,”

“You don’t have to do that Richie,”

“I want to! You helped me, it’s only fair,” Richie said, taking some posters, “Actually, you wanna come hang out in here? Band practice ends in like an hour and a half.”

Mike smiled, “Sure,” He said as he followed Richie into the band room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from: Baby it's Cold Outside
> 
> yall know its about to go down

Bev glanced at the clock again, waiting for the school day to end.

She was looking forward to band practice, just for the fact that she’d get to laugh at Richie and how stupid he was at the party.

_What a fucking idiot._

But come to think of it, she hasn’t seen him all day. He might have skipped school, but Richie seems to care about grades so it seemed kind of unlikely.

When the bell finally rang, she gathered her things and waited by Stan’s locker.

“Hey,” He said as he fiddled with the lock.

“Hey, have you seen Richie?” She asked.

Stan shook his head as he shoved some books back into his locker, “I haven’t seen him, maybe he skipped,”

“That’s what I thought, but we have band practice today so it seems unlikely,”

“He might be sleeping off his hangover, you saw how crazy he was at the party,”

“Maybe,” Bev said as Stan shut his locker.

Bev and Stan brainstormed ideas for the Christmas showcase as they walked to the band room, discussing songs and choreography, and the fact that Stan was jewish.

“It fucking figures I’m the only jewish kid in this entire school,” Stan says as he opened the door to the band room.

Bev tossed her backpack to the side with a laugh, “Sorry Stan, but that’s the funniest thing to me. Pure irony,”

Stan plugged in his bass, “Anyways, I’ve been thinking about writing a song for the show, maybe something more about winter then Christmas,”

Bev nodded in agreement as Eddie pushed the band room door open, throwing his bag down with a huff.

“You alright, Eddie?” Bev asked.

“Not really, today fucking sucked,” Eddie said walking up to the mic, “I’m so glad I’m here now,” He looked around, “Have you guys seen Richie?”

“Nope, he probably skipped school. He might show up for band practice though,”

Eddie’s face turned from upset to concerned. “I haven’t seen him all day,”

“Don’t worry he probably just woke up late from his hangover.”

Eddie nodded and started to chew on one of his fingernails, “O-ok yeah you’re right,” He paused and let out a nervous giggle, “Have any of you attempted at texting him though? Because if not-“ He quickly snagged his phone out of his fanny pack, sending a quick text.

“Don’t worry, Eddie, he’s fine, really,” Bev said, “And we need your help with the showcase, we don’t have many ideas,”

Eddie laughed, “Stan’s performing in the Christmas showcase?”

“Funny isn’t it?” Bev said, sitting down at her drumset.

“Fuck you guys,” Stan said in a small voice.

Bev laughed, “Okay but for real, what are we doing for the show?”

“Do we have to perform in it?” Eddie asked.

“You can’t be in the battle of the bands unless you perform in the showcase,” Stan said.

“That’s stupid,” Eddie said looking down at his feet.

Stan nodded in agreement “It is stupid-” He was cut off by the door slamming open.

“GUESS THE SCHOOL REALLY SAID FUCK JEWISH RIGHTS!” Richie yelled, his voice echoed throughout the room.

Eddie’s head shot up and his eyes brightened at Richie’s entrance, “Hey!” He said.

Stan groaned at Richie’s joke, “Oh great, the clown’s here,” He said with a monotone voice and deadpan expression. 

At this point, Richie moved aside, revealing the shy boy behind him, holding a stack of posters, “Uh, hi,” He said, looking at them.

Bev could see the fear in Eddie’s eyes as soon as he saw the other boy. He was definitely intimidated. 

She gave Stan a look, and Stan returned it, meaning he’s thinking the same thing.

_Eddie was really fucking jealous._

“Anyways,” Richie began, “This is Mike,” He said gesturing to the boy, “And Mike this is Eddie, Stan, and Beverly,” 

“Hi,” Mike said, shifting the posters to one arm to wave. 

“Oh here, let me help,” Richie said, taking the rest of the pile out of Mike’s arms and placing them on a nearby table. 

“Is it cool if he stays for practice today?” 

“Sure,” Bev said, “The more the merrier,” 

Richie grinned as he walked towards his guitar, only to have Eddie grab his arm. 

“Richie, what the hell happened to your eye?” He said with worry written all over his face. 

“Oh,” Richie laughed, “It’s nothing spaghetti, I’m fine,” 

“It doesn’t look fine! And why are you covered in bandaids, what the fuck happened?” He unzipped his fanny pack and frantically searched inside, “Here, I probably have something for that-” 

“No no no no, don’t worry, Mikey took me to the nurse, I’m all good,” 

“Oh,” Eddie said, awkwardly zipping up his fanny pack. 

“Hey, Mike, what are those papers for?” Stan asked, trying to break the tension. 

“They’re posters,” Mike said, happy to have a different subject to talk about, “I’m running for class president,” 

Bev walked over and took a poster, examining it closely, “Cool!” She said, “I’ll definitely vote for you if you willingly helped Richie. That’s no easy task,” 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Mike laughed. 

“Guys, I’m right here,” 

“Fuck off, trashmouth, you have no rights,” Stan said. 

“Says the only Jew in the goddamn school,” Richie shot back. 

“Kill the Jewish jokes, they aren’t funny!” 

“Kill the Jew jokes? Someone better get Hitler in the room!” 

Stan threw his bass down and charged towards Richie, fist winding up to sock Richie in the face. 

Eddie jumped in the middle of the two, “Stop! Stop! Guys stop it!” 

Stan and Richie stopped their pursue, not wanting to hurt Eddie, and instead walked into different corners of the room. 

Bev looked apologetically towards Mike, “We aren’t usually this bad, I promise,” 

Mike gave her a soft look of understanding. 

“Why don’t we continue brainstorming songs for the showcase?” Eddie suggested. 

“Great idea Eddie,” Bev said, “Wanna help, Mike?” 

Mike smiled, “Yeah I’d love to!” 

Eddie pulled out his notebook and flipped to an empty page, placing it on a table as everyone else gathered around him. 

“What if we sang ‘All I want for Christmas is you?’” Richie laughed. 

“Absolutely not,” Stan said. 

“Yeah obviously you’d say that,” Richie mumbed. 

Eddie kicked him under the table. 

“You could do something more about winter then Christmas,” Mike suggested. 

“Hey, that’s good! You mean something like ‘Winter Wonderland?’” Bev said. 

“Yeah! Or like ‘Jingle Bells!’” Mike smiled. 

There were ideas thrown back and forth, before everyone settled on a classic, ‘Baby It's Cold Outside’ 

Richie, Stan, and Bev jumped onto the platform with instruments ready. 

“Oh, they just know how to play it?” Mike asked. 

“Yeah, they’re all crazy talented,” Eddie laughed. 

Richie turned to face Stan, “Why the fuck do you even know how to play this?” 

Stan picked up his bass, “Ok so I know you’re a little slow Richie but it’s a Winter song, not a Christmas song.” 

Mike continued on with what he was saying, “I’m sure you are too,” 

“Nah, I’m like a newcomer to this, so not really,” 

“I really doubt that,” Mike said, pulling his chair closer to the stage. 

Eddie smiled as he joined the others on the platform, “So who’s singing what?” 

“You can’t play an instrument so you’ll sing the higher part,” Stan said. 

“And who’s gonna sing the other part?” Eddie asked. 

Bev, Stan, and Mike exchanged a knowing glance. 

“Since Richie’s balls dropped years ago I think he’ll do the low notes,” Bev said smirking. 

“Wait are you implying my balls haven’t dropped-“ Eddie started. 

“Ok let's shut up with the puberty jokes and who’s balls dropped and who’s didn’t,” Stan interrupted. 

“Wait no seriously I’ve gone through puberty-“ 

Richie was the one who interrupted this time, tapping the mic a few times to test if it was working. 

“Are we doing lyric rewrites?” Eddie asked, blushing slightly. 

“Nope,” Bev said, giving Stan and Mike a sly grin before laughing at Eddie’s flustered expression. 

“You guys know the words?” Stan asked. 

Richie and Eddie both nodded, moving towards the mics. 

Eddie nervously leaned into the mic before beginning. 

_“I really can’t stay,”_

Richie leaned into his mic, continuing the song, 

_“Baby it’s cold outside”_

_“I’ve gotta go away,”_

_“Baby it’s cold outside.”_

Eddie couldn't believe how well their voices went together, they blended together in a soft harmony.

They continued the song with ease,

_“This evening has been,”_

_“Been hoping you’d drop in,”_

_“So very nice,”_

_“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice,”_

Eddie felt a blush creep up on his face.

_“My mother will start to worry,”_

_“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?”_

_“My father will be pacing the floor,”_

_“Listen to the fireplace roar,”_

_“So really I’d better scurry,”_

_“Beautiful please don’t hurry,”_

_“But maybe just half a drink more,”_

_“Put some records on while I pour,”_

Eddie glanced at Bev who winked at him, seeming to enjoy his internal struggle. He hoped she didn’t look too much into it or else he’d be done for. He turned back to Richie and continued to sing.

_“The neighbors might think,”_

_“Baby, it’s bad out there,”_

_“Say what’s in this drink?”_

_“No cabs to be had out there,”_

_“I wish I knew how,”_

_“Your eyes are like starlight now,”_

_“To break this spell,”_

_“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell now,”_

Richie reached out an arm to ruffle Eddie’s hair.

Eddie let out a small squeak of surprise as he hurriedly fixed his hair. 

_“I ought to say no, no, no sir,”_

_“Mind if I move in closer?”_

Richie took a step towards Eddie, taking the mic with him. His guitar hung on the strap and he no longer seem concerned about playing it. Eddie gulped as he continued, trying to keep his voice steady.

_“At least I’m gonna say that I tried,”_

_“Oh baby don’t hold out,”_

_“But baby, it’s cold outside,”_

_“I simply must go,”_

_“But baby it’s cold outside,”_

Richie was still walking towards Eddie, and without thinking, Eddie began walking toward Richie.

_“The answer is no,”_ _“But baby it’s cold outside,”_

_“Your welcome has been,”_

_“How lucky that you dropped in,”_

_“So nice and warm,”_

_“Look out the window at this dawn,”_

At this point they were only mere inches apart and Eddie had nowhere to look but Richie’s eyes.

_“My sister will be suspicious,”_

_“Gosh your lips look delicious,”_

Eddie couldn't hide his blush anymore. Richie Tozier was going to be the death of him.

_“My brother will be there at the door,”_

_“Waves upon the tropical shore,”_

Eddie moved his head down, trying to calm himself down before he had a fucking asthma attack.

_“My maiden aunt’s mind is viscous,”_

Richie carefully lifted Eddie’s head back up with his fingers, his eyes gentle and soft. 

_“Gosh your lips are delicious,”_

Eddie’s voice wavered.

_“B-But maybe just a cigarette more,”_

_“Never such a blizzard before,”_

Eddie forced himself to take a step away.

_“I’ve got to get home,”_

Richie also backed away, putting the mic back on the stand and playing on his guitar.

_“But baby, you’d freeze out there,”_

_“Say, lend me a coat,”_

_“It’s up to your knees out there,”_

_“You’ve really been grand,”_

_“I thrill when you touch my hand,”_

_“But don’t you see?”_

_“How can you do this to me?”_

Eddie felt his voice beginning to give out, and he tried desperately to keep it together.

_“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow,”_

_“Think of my lifelong sorrow,”_

_“At least there will be plenty implied,”_

_“If you got pneumonia and died,”_

_“I really can’t stay,”_

_“Baby it’s cold,”_

The two boys sang the last part together, their voices creating a powerful harmony.

_“Baby, it’s cold outside,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH THIS FOR REAL TOOK SO LONG TO EDIT AND FORMAT I WANT TO CRY
> 
> anyways hope u enjoyed ily all


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from Riptide by Vance Joy!
> 
> Y'all are not ready for this chapter, enjoy!!!

_Holy shit._

_Holy shit._

_What the fuck just happened._

Eddie looked at Richie, who seemed to have the same expression of shock and fear.

Because damn, they just did that.

Richie and Eddie just performed the straightest song in the gayest way possible.

“Wow,” Stan said with a smirk.

Bev grinned, “You guys are going to kill it at the showcase,”

“Seriously. You guys have fantastic chemistry. And your voices go really well together. I don’t know shit about music but that was great,” Mike said, standing up out of his chair.

Richie’s face flushed even harder than before, the color rivaling that of Bev’s hair.

Despite his obvious embarrassment, Richie laughed, pulling Eddie close and ruffling his hair, “Spaghetti and I are great actors, we really get in the moment,”

_Actors._

Eddie shoved Richie aside and forced a smile on his face, “Yeah, acting like I enjoy talking to your pathetic ass,”

“You wound me, Edwardo,”

“Your voice wounds my ears,”

Bev laughed, glancing at the time, “Shit, it’s getting late,”

Mike looked at his watch, “You’re right, Bev,” He picked up his bag, “I’d better go, I live a bit far,”

“Bye Mikey!” Richie said, waving enthusiastically. 

“Bye guys!” He said, closing the door behind him.

Richie spun around, rubbing his hands together, “Okay, so, about the song-”

Eddie froze.

_Please don’t mention how gay I was._

“-I think we should do a more modern take on it, like changing the chords and stuff,”

“Why?” Eddie asked.

“So it doesn’t sound so old-fashioned, y’know, can’t have people thinking we’re boring boomers, can we?”

Stan smiled and nodded in agreement, “Good idea. Eddie, can you grab another piece of paper?”

“Sure,” Eddie said, grabbing his backpack. He tossed his pencil case on the floor, along with his notebook.

Stan and Bev sat down next to Richie, who flipped through until he reached a blank page. Bev pulled the chords up on her phone, standing it up for everyone else to see.

Richie studied it, then grabbed the pencil and began writing on the paper.

“So maybe we can change the first note to-”

Eddie leaned back, sighing slightly. He’s never played an instrument before and was completely lost the moment Richie opened his mouth, going on and on about chords and shit.

Eddie barely understood any of it, but it was cool to see how cute Richie looked talking about music.

Eventually, they had come to a point where they couldn’t decide between two chords and they looked to Eddie for help.

Eddie, who had been focused on how pretty Richie is, was totally caught off guard.

“Oh, uh, I have no idea,” He stammerd.

Richie laughed, “What do you mean? Haven’t you been listening to us?”

“I tried, but I got lost. I’ve never played an instrument before, I have no idea what most of this shit means,”

Stan laughed, “That’s okay, just help us decide which one sounds better,”

“Alright,” Eddie said, scooting closer to the group.

After some discussion, they settled on a C chord, and they worked through most of the song before Bev and Stan had to go.

“Do they always walk home together?”

“They live near each other, so yeah?”

“Huh,” Eddie said. He spun around to face Richie, “Can I ask you something?”

_No-_

“Yeah, what’s up Spaghetti man?” Richie replied.

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie said, letting out a small laugh. His face suddenly fell again, and he looked down at the floor, “What actually happened to your eye? And why didn’t you come to us first? We’re your friends, Rich, and we care about you. And you know that I have all this medical shit!” Eddie said in one breath. He gestured to his fanny pack, “You know we would’ve helped you! You know I would have helped you!”

He stopped and looked up at Richie, who’s smile waverd. He hesitated before speaking, “I would have,” He lied, “But I quite literally ran into Mike, he dropped his papers everywhere, and when we were picking them up, he saw my eye and dragged me to the nurse’s office,”

“Oh,” Eddie didn’t know what to say, “I, uh, I’m sorry Richie, I wasn’t mad at you or Mike or anything, I guess I was just curious,”

Richie smiled, “No, no, it’s okay,” He said, picking up the notebook and handing it to Eddie, “I’d be a little bit curious too,” 

Eddie took the notebook back and placed it in his bag. 

“Besides, it’s cute how much you care about me,”

_“It’s cute how much you care about him,” Bev stated with a knowing grin._

_Why does everyone keep saying that?_

Probably because it’s true. 

“Hey Ed’s, can you help me with the instruments?”

Eddie sighed, “It’s Eddie, not Ed’s,” but he still walked over to help Richie put everything away. 

“Do you really not know how to play any instruments?” Richie asked.

“Is that bad?”

“No, no, it’s just,” He paused, an idea forming in his head, “would you wanna learn?”

“We just unplugged everything, dumbass,”

“Yeah, I know, shithead,” Richie said, gently shoving Eddie’s arm, “I have instruments at home, remember? I could teach you how to play. If you want,” He said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Eddie smiled wide, “Really? You’d teach me?”

“Yeah!” Richie said, returning the smile as he put away the last of the instruments, “I can’t right now but if you want to come over later, maybe at like 4?”

“Yeah, that’d be really fun!” Eddie said, walking over to grab his stuff.

“Alright, see you later Spaghetti!”  
_____________________________________

Richie slammed the door closed, racing to the kitchen and throwing his bag down. He collected bottles, glasses, anything of the sort and threw them away.

Rushing upstairs, Richie grabbed dirty laundry and threw it in the hamper. He tucked away comics and notebooks, put his shoes in the closet, and even brushed his hair.

_Why am I doing this? I don’t usually care about how the house looks._

Richie sighed, looking at himself in the mirror.

_It’s because Eddie’s coming over, isn’t it?_

He looked at his reflection as if he was going to get an answer. Richie groaned as he flopped down on his bed, head in his hands. 

Because he already knew the answer.

It was because of Eddie.

He had expected this year to be uneventful and calm, but Eddie Kaspbrak walked in and changed all of it.

Richie spent his entire life building up walls to hide how he was really feeling, but Eddie knocked them all down without batting a beautiful brown eye.

He’s been trying to detach himself from Eddie, tried to lose feelings, but everytime he giggles or scrunches his nose Richie swoons. 

His laugh, his freckles, his stupid fanny pack, just everything about Eddie was adorable. And he was a fighter too, a small but strong spitfire.

He was really starting to fall apart for Eddie, and band practice today only made things worse. 

He literally reached out to lift up Eddie’s head as he uttered the line, _“Gosh your lips are delicious,”_

Like that shit’s fucking gay.

But yet, Eddie still talked to Richie afterwords and agreed to come over, so maybe Richie was just overreacting. 

There was a small knock at the front door and Richie’s heart started beating a million miles an hour.

He panicked and quickly looked around to make sure everything was spick and span, and laughed at the idea of Eddie laughing at him for saying spick and span. 

The small knock grew louder, and Richie made a beeline for the door, throwing it open.

“Hey,” Richie said as immediate warm smile spread across his face.

“Hi,” Eddie said smiling back.

Richie stepped aside to let Eddie in, “Step in M’lady,” He said with a smirk.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “I’ll turn right back around I swear to God,”

“Damn, Eddie! Sorry,” Richie said, laughing. 

Eddie stepped inside, placing his bag down in the corner and taking off his shoes.

“You don’t have to take off your shoes, Eddie,”

“I don’t want to dirty up your house, Rich,”

“But you can dirty up my mind,”

Eddie scrunched up his nose, “Ew, you creep!” He said, giving Richie a light-hearted shove.

Richie smiled as he started upstairs and led Eddie to his room, “Back in my bedroom, try not to get too excited, Eddie,”

Eddie chose to ignore his comment, instead looking over at Richie’s ukulele.

He smiled, “I forgot you had a ukulele,”

Richie picked it up and smiled, “Yeah, but I don’t play it super often. It seems like your kinda instrument, Ed’s,”

Eddie sighed at being called Ed’s but still walked over to Richie, “Is it easy to learn?”

“Yeah,” Richie said, “I’ll teach you some chords of any song. Any requests?”

Eddie thought for a moment, “Y’know Riptide? By Vance Joy?”

“Of course I do,” Richie said. “Okay, look,” He positioned his fingers on the frets of the ukulele, “It starts with an Am, like this,” He strummed softly, “Then it goes to a G,” he re-positioned his fingers and strummed again, “Then to C, and it stays in that pattern for pretty much the whole song,” 

He nervously glanced up at Eddie, “Did that make sense?”

Eddie smiled, “I’m not that stupid Richie, it made plenty of sense. It’s just Am, G, and C, right?”

“Yep,” Richie said, handing Eddie the ukulele.

Eddie carefully positioned his fingers on the frets and gently strummed the ukulele, beginning to sing, _“I was scared of dentists and the dark,”_

He took a moment to adjust his fingers again, accidentally playing an F instead of a G.

“Wait fuck,” He said, trying to fix his fingers, “Richie what was it again?” 

“Move your finger over one fret,” Richie said.

“Which one?”

Richie laughed, “Here let me show you,” and without thinking, he went behind Eddie and held his fingers over Eddie’s, guiding them over the frets.

_Wait fuck no control z control z undo fuck this isn’t what I wanted to do FUCK._

_I wanted to LOSE feelings for Eddie, not catch more._

Eddie blushed as Richie guided his fingers, but he sang anyway.

_“I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations,_

_Oh all my friends are turning green,_

_You’re the magician's assistant in their dreams,”_

To Richie’s surprise, Eddie didn’t move away, he simply allowed Richie’s hands to guide his and strummed.

_“Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Ooh, and they come unstuck,_

_Lady, running out to the riptide,_

_Taken away from the dark side,_

_I wanna be your left hand man,”_

Fuck, Eddie’s voice was so soft and adorable. God he was so adorable. 

Oblivious to Richie’s thoughts, Eddie continued singing, _“I love you when you’re singing that song and,_

_I got a lump in my throat ‘cause_

_You’re gonna sing the words wrong,”_

Eddie’s voice complemented the ukulele so well, the ukulele’s tune being soft, and Eddie being soft, and everything being soft. His heart was melting. 

They went through the rest of the song like that, Eddie singing and Richie guiding Eddie’s hands with his own. 

When the song finished, they stood in silence.

For once, Richie didn’t know what to say.

Eddie suddenly laughed, running a hand through his hair, “That sounded really good!” He spun around out of Richie’s grasp and smiled wide, “You’re really good, Rich,”

“I know, Edwardo, I’m simply the best,” 

Eddie giggled and shoved his arm, “Shut up, Chee,”

Richie’s breath caught in his throat. 

_Chee? I’ve been called Rich and Trashmouth, but never Chee._

Eddie’s eyes widened as he realized what he said, and he started ranting at a million miles a minute, “Shit, Richie, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

Richie cut him off with a soft laugh, “Chee? I like that, it’s cute,” He smiled, “Guess now we have our own nicknames for each other, Spaghetti,” 

Eddie’s face was still lined with blush, making his freckles stand out even more, “It wasn’t supposed to be cute, shithead,” He said, his confidence back.

Richie sat down on his bed, leaning back against the headboard, “It was cute, and that’s the end of it,” He flashed Eddie a smile, “Anyways I’ve been needing to ask you for help with this song,”

Eddie placed the ukulele down and climbed next to Richie, “Sure, I can help,”

Richie opened his mouth, about to answer when Eddie’s phone rang. 

“Shit, hang on, sorry,” Eddie said, getting up to retrieve his phone, “Hello?” He said, holding the phone to his ear. 

Richie heard a muffled but frantic voice from the other line.

“Mom, hold on,” Eddie said, trying to intervene.

More yelling.

Eddie sighed, “I’ll be right over, hang on,” 

Suddenly a horrible idea made its way into Richie’s mind.

_I’m about to end this man’s whole career._

Without thinking he went, “Eddie, baby, come back to bed, I’m not finished yet,”

Horrified, Eddie spun around, nearly dropping his phone.

_“Eddie! What was that?”_

“Nothing, nothing, Mom, just some druggie on the street,” He said, glaring at Richie.

Richie stifled a laugh as he slapped his thigh, “Damn, baby, your cakes feel like they just came out of the oven,” He said, trying to make it sound like he slapped Eddie’s ass.

_“Eddie!”_

“It’s nothing, mom, I don’t know him, I promise,”

“Can you please get off the phone? Seriously, who is so important that you had to answer as I’m trying to slide it in?” 

Eddie flushed bright scarlet and he shouted into the phone, “Mom, calm down, it’s not what you think,” 

“Fuck, Eddie, it’s our third round and you’re still so tight!” Richie said, moaning in the phone.

Panicking, Eddie hung up and threw the phone across the room as Richie doubled over, roaring with laughter.

“Richie! That’s not fucking funny! That was my mom!” Eddie yelled, “She’s gonna tear my ass into two after all that!”

“Hot,” Richie said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Richie, just shut up and let me fix this,”

Eddie picked his phone back up, dialing his mom’s number again, “Hi Mommy, no I’m okay, don’t call the police. They brought the rehab kids to the library to read,” Eddie sighed, “He knew my name because I was helping him read. I’ll be home soon, bye,”

_“Say it,”_

Eddie sighed, “I love you, mom,”

Silence.

Eddie sighed again, avoiding eye contact with Richie, “I love you, Mommy,”

He hung up the phone, spinning around to face Richie.

“Don’t say a fucking word,”

“A fucking word,” Richie mumbled.

Eddie glared at Richie as he walked to the door, “I gotta go, and I’ll probably be grounded for years after that stunt,”

Richie laughed, walking behind Eddie, “Sorry, Ed’s, but I had to,” He said as he handed Eddie his bag, “Tell your _Mommy_ I said hi,” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, taking his bag from Richie with a small smile, “See you at school, asshole,”

Richie shut the door and leaned back against it, unable to wipe the stupid lovesick grin off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally we suck at uploading I'm so sorry


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Stan said as he zipped up his bag.

Bill paused, momentarily forgetting about the colored pencils he was packing up, “Y-Yeah, what’s up?” 

“We started painting parking spots today and I was wondering if you’d wanna help? I already have it sketched out, but I know you’re way better at painting them I am,”

Bill closed his pencil case, “S-Sure, that would be fun. And I think you’re really good at p-painting,” 

Stan smiled, swinging his bag over his shoulder, “I already have the paints I need set aside, I’ll go grab them,”

Stan went to grab the paints and Bill turned to grab the paint brushes.

_Okay, all I have to do is ask him. Nothing crazy._

He’d known he wanted to ask Stan out for a while, ever since they’d sat together during art classes. 

Despite this, he had no idea what to say or when to say it. 

He fumbled through the paint brushes, trying to find some that weren’t dried out.

_Would you want to go on a Christmas date with me? We could bake cookies?_

_….No that’s to lame right? And he might hate cookies._

_Would you want to go on a Christmas date with me? We can snuggle and watch Christmas movies._

_Wait no, that’s to forward._

_Would you want to go on a Christmas date with me? All the restaurants are decorated so you can pick._

_Ew what does that even...what?!_

_Would you want to go on a Christmas date with me? We can go ice skating at the rink downtown._

_Yeah, I like that one!_

It’s simple, it’s cute, it’s honest.

All that he had to do was practice it a bit so he didn’t fuck it up. 

_Would you want to go on a Christmas date with me? We can go ice skating at the rink downtown._

_Would you want to go on a Christmas date with me? We can go ice skating at the rink downtown._

_Without realizing, he started mumbling it under his breath._

_”Would you want to go on a Christmas date with me? We can go ice skating at the rink downtown.”_

_“Would you want to go on a Christmas date with me? We can go ice skati-”_

“What?”

Bill jumped, dropping a few brushes on the counter.

“J-Jesus!” He yelped, spinning around.

“Sorry, Bill,” Stan said with a small grin. He shifted the tote bag full of paint to his other arm, “I didn’t know you got scared so easily,”

“I-I don’t!” Bill said, grabbing the paint brushes, “I don’t I swear, I just got a little extra spooked I g-guess,” 

Stan laughed and butterflies filled Bill’s stomach.

“I was able to get a spot pretty close to the school so we don’t have to walk that far,” Stan said with a small smile.

Bill nodded, “Alright, c-cool,”

They stepped up into the afternoon air, paint supplies in hand. 

Stan pointed toward a ford country squire station wagon sitting in one of the parking spots. 

Stan placed his bags down and fished the keys out of his pocket. 

“Here, Bill, can you move my car to a different spot?” Stan said, tossing his keys to Bill.

Bill barley caught the keys, stuttering, “W-what? Stan, I failed my test, I can’t d-drive!”

Stan started taking out the paints and brushes, gently setting them down on the road, “Sure you can, Bill. I’m sure you remember how to back out, it’s simple. Just don’t run me over,”

Bill looked at Stan’s car. It was a nice car, a 1964 Ford Country Squire Station Wagon. It was a soft baby blue and just such a “Stan car.” It was old, but in good condition. Great condition, actually. Stan can be kind of a neat freak sometimes. 

“Bill, did you hear me?”

Bill’s head snapped up, “O-Oh, yeah, sorry,”

“You’re fine,” Stan said, “Just back it out into an empty space for me. Nobody else is really here so you can probably park anywhere,”

Bill looked down at the keys in his hand, trying no to overthink this. 

He unlocked the car door and hesitantly stepped in, praying that Stan wouldn’t noticed how nervous he was.

He really liked Stan, and he didn’t want something stupid like this to mess up their relationship. 

Bill’s hand shook slightly as he put the key in the ignition and turned it.

The engine roared to life and Bill flinched, nearly hitting his head on the window. 

Stan calmly moved to the side, waiting for Bill to back the car out.

_Back the car out. Easy. Easy stuff, Bill._

_It’s been awhile, but you can do it._

Bill shifted gear and slowly lowered his foot down on the pedal.

The car began rolling backwards.

Bill couldn’t take it anymore.

He slammed his foot on the break and threw the car door open, stepping out to face Stan, who had a worried expression written on his face.

“Bill, are you okay?” He asked stepping towards Bill.

Bill mentally kicked himself for being so pathetic, “I-I’m fine,” He said looking up at Stan, “I’m fine,” he said again, to reassure himself.

Stan softly grabbed his arm, “What’s wrong?” 

“I j-just,” He paused, signing, “I-I just can’t do it, I’m s-sorry,”

“Don’t worry about it. If I’d known you hated driving so much I wouldn’t have asked, Bill,”

“It’s stupid t-though,”

“No it’s not,” Stan said, cutting him off, “people’s feelings aren’t stupid,” and with that, he walked over to the car and closed the door, backing out with ease. 

Bill stood to the side, feeling like a fool. He had completely embarrassed himself in front of Stan, and he would never go out with him now. 

Stan shortly rejoined him, walking over to the parking spot.

“I have it all sketched out, but I just need help with the blending and shading.

Bill realized he had never seen the sketch before. He looked over, jaw dropping at the sight.

It was a beautiful scene of birds on branches of tall trees on a lakeside. 

“Stan, this looks a-amazing,” Bill said, “Holy shit,”

Stan laughed, the sound sending butterflies to Bill’s stomach, “Thanks. It’ll look way better when it’s done though,” He grabbed a few bottles of paint and two big brushes, “I’d say we should start with the lake, it’s the biggest part of the painting,”

Bill nodded in agreement, “Definitely,” He said, grabbing a brush.

He and Stan discussed the paint colors and how it should look and got to work painting.

They talked and laughed and every minute Bill worked up more and more courage to ask Stan out. 

But eventually they decided to stop and pack up, and when he and Stan said goodbye, Bill knew that right now was his only shot.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Suddenly he felt weak and anxious and the moment passed, he watched as Stan walked away.

“Wait!” He yelled out in spite of himself.

Stan turned around confused, “Yeah?”

Bill jogged over to Stan, trying desperately to spit it out before he froze up again.

“I-I was wondering if you’d, uh,” He paused realizing he wasn’t going to be able to do this, “W-would you like to, u-um,”

Stan raised his eyebrow and smiled, clearly enjoying the sight of Bill tripping over his words even more than usual.

“W-we’re having a Christmas party!” He blurted out.

_Wait fuck no it’s not, it’s a Christmas DATE._

_FUCK._

_Now I have to throw a party._

“I-It’s not like a ‘part party’ per say, it’s like a get together, s-so like no presents or anything, a-and I was wondering if you’d like to c-come,”

Bill, you dumb fuck.

Stan inhaled slightly and smirked, “Sure, I’d love to. When is it?”

Bill’s eyes widened, trying to think of a fake date, “I-It’s after the Christmas showcase,” He said after an awkward silence, “At my h-house,”

“Then I’ll see you there,” Stan said beginning to walk away. He paused and turned around, stopping again, “Would it be cool if I invited my band mates? It’s only 3 other people,”

Bill forced a smile, “Y-yeah of course,”

_He’s literally so disgusted by the thought of being with me alone he had to invite other people._

“Alright, I’m looking forward to it,” Stan walked over to his car, “Thanks for helping me with the parking spot, I really appreciate it,”

“Y-Yeah no problem, b-bye,” Bill said, waving as Stan drove away.

_God fucking dammit. Georgie’ll never let me live this one down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI YALL WE BACK FROM HOLIDAYS AND PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!
> 
> Georgie will be in a chapter very soon and hes such a sassy little shit yall are gonna love him.
> 
> I had something else but I forgot but anyways just a reminder this is a co-written story!! My friend and I both have Instagram, hers is @ silly._.scribbles


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Baby it's Cold Outside!! And don't worry this NOT just a repeat of band practice.
> 
> There were some interesting,,, adjustments ;)
> 
> HAVE FUN LOL
> 
> ALSO I JUST REALIZED THAT THIS CHAPTER MAKES IT SEEM LIKE MIKE HATES RICHIE!!!! THATS NOT TRUE LMAO MIKES JUST THE STRESSED STAGE MANAGER AND RICHIE LIKES TO PROCRASTINATE LOL YOU CAN IMAGINE POOR MIKE DEALING WITH HIM
> 
> anyways enjoy lmao!!

Mike flipped through the papers on his clipboard, double checking that he had all 23 the bands on it. 

It was going to be a long night.

He assembled the bands on the stage, reading through the names and orders of who was performing. 

The night would start with the the few acapella groups, then would work up to the bands with more instruments, making Richie’s band the fourth to last to go. 

_Richie’s band. That motherfucker still hasn’t picked a name for his band._

“Hey Mikey!” Richie yelled out, grabbing Mike’s shoulder. 

_Speak of the devil._

“Hey, Richie,” Mike said, turning around, “Did you guys decide on a name yet?”

“Of course not,” Richie laughed. 

Mike had to smile at Richie’s antics, “You’ve got about 15 minutes to find one, Richie,” 

Richie snapped his fingers as he ran backstage, “You got it, Mike!” 

Mike rolled his eyes as he walked off to meet with the other bands. 

After sorting out the orders of each band and correct pronunciations for each persons name, Mike climbed up to the control booth to get miked up.

“Hey,” Ben said upon seeing Mike, “Almost thought you forgot,”

Mike laughed, “Wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially since they put me in charge or nearly everything,”

“Bad decision on their part,” Ben jokenly replied. 

Mike swatted him away and flipped through the papers again, “23 bands, Ben. This might just kill us,” 

“We’ll make it,” He said, grabbing a mic and securing it behind Mike’s ear, “There, you’re all done,”

“Thanks,” Mike replied, “Are the lights and everything sorted out?”

“Yep,”

“Alright,” Mike glanced at his watch, “That gives you about 18 minutes to relax. I still have to sort out this one band’s name,”

Ben sat back down and smiled, “Best of luck, Mike,”

“I’m going to need it,” Mike said, climbing down the ladder, “It feels like I’ve got to pull any useful information out of the kid,”

He walked backstage again, dodging several bands, trying desperately to find Richie. He now had 15 minutes to get a band name from Richie. 

He was about to get a name from Bev and Stan when he heard Richie’s voice echo softly down the hall.

“You’re going to do great, I promise,”

Mike heard a soft sob follow.

“Eddie, breathe,”

“I-I can’t,” Eddie said through soft sobs.

Mike was conflicted. Should he leave? Should he help? Should he say something?

He glanced at his watch. 13 minutes left. 

Mike heard the rattling sound of an inhaler.

“Fuck Eddie, I don’t know how to calm you down but,” Richie paused, “you’ve got a great voice and we’ve practiced it so many times, Spaghetti,” 

“But, but what if-”

“There’s no ‘what if,’ Eddie, you’ve got this, I know you do,”

Mike peeked around the corner to see Richie lift Eddie to his feet in one swift motion.

“You gonna be okay, Spaghetti?”

Eddie wiped a tear from his face, “Yeah, thanks Chee,”

Richie ruffled Eddie’s hair and Eddie smiled back at him, “Anytime,” He snapped his fingers, “Shit, I gotta meet with Mike about our band name. Any ideas?”

“Fuck, I forgot about that! Shit we’re gonna look like losers and everyone’s gonna make fun of us and-”

“That’s it! Losers! We’ll be the Losers!”

Eddie paused, “What? No! That’ll just let everyone else call us losers!” 

“No, really, self deprecating humor is the best humor because everyone can relate! I’ve got to go find Mike!” Richie said, running off, “I see you later Eddie!”

Mike quickly turned away and pretended like he had just arrived. He didn’t really want to explain to Richie that he had been there.

“Mikey! I got a band name!”

“Great,” Mike said, pretending to be surprised, “What is it?”

“The Losers,” Richie said, proud.

“A fitting name,” Mike mumbled.

“Hey! I heard that!” He laughed, shoving Mike’s shoulder. 

“I’ll let you guys know when your 10 and 5 minute ques are,”

Richie nodded his head, “Alright, should we all stay close together then?”

“That would be pretty helpful, yeah,” Mike said, “I gotta go for mic check, I’ll see you, Richie. Break a leg,”

“Only for you, Mikey!”  
_______________________________

Mike sat back in his chair, exhausted. Intermission was almost over but he had no more energy to continue. 

“You can do it,” Ben laughed.

“Ben, I’m so tired,”

“C’mon, you’ve got what, 11 bands left? That’s not too bad,”

Mike sighed, “Yeah, that’s fair,” He stood up, walking towards the exit, “Thanks, Ben. Great job with the lights, by the way,”

Ben smiled, “Thanks,”

Mike walked onstage after intermission and made the announcements for the next bands.

He waited anxiously for Richie’s band.

Finally, it was nearly time for them to go on, and Mike felt a nervous pit in his stomach for them.

“Hey guys, 10 minutes,” He said once he had found them.

“WHAT?” Eddie shrieked, “Fuck! No! I can’t, I can’t,” He brought his inhaler back up to his mouth.

“Eddie, don’t worry, seriously, we’re like the best ones here,” Bev said with a grin, “We’re all gonna do great. And then party at Bill’s house after! It’s gonna be a fun night,”

“You guys are going to Bill’s too?” Mike asked.

Stan shifted to face Mike, “Yeah, you’re going to right?”

Mike nodded, glancing at his watch again, realizing the music from the previous band has faded off. 

“You guys are on now,” He said, walking out to announce their names.

Eddie squeezed Richie’s hand and stayed put.

Mike pretended not to hear Richie whispering comforting words into Eddie’s ear.

“Next up we have the Losers, comprised of Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh, and Eddie Kaspbrak!”

Mike walked across the stage as the Losers entered, taking their places. Bev was calm and collected, and Richie grinned and blew a kiss to the crowd. Stan looked mildly panicked, and Eddie was straight up trembling.

On Bev’s que, they all started playing. Richie nodded to Eddie to start singing.

Eddie opened his mouth to begin, but no words came out.

He had missed his fucking que.

Mike anxiously watched from off stage, hands beginning to shake. He always tends to put himself in his friend’s shoes in nearly every situation, for better or for worse.

It was definitely for worse this time around.

He knew he should meet with the other bands, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

Slowly the music faded out, and they started again.

Richie nodded again at Eddie, who was finally able to sing.

_“I really can’t stay,”_

His voice was as soft as it always was, but much more quiet. Nobody was going to be able to hear him. 

Richie spoke louder, trying to encourage Eddie to do the same. “Baby it’s cold outside,”

Eddie spoke again, slightly louder.

_“I’ve gotta go away,”_

_“Baby it’s cold outside.”_

This part of the song is where the chords really changed, kicking into a faster paced tune. The kind where you could bop around freely. 

And that’s exactly what Richie did.

Still singing with Eddie, he bopped along, inching closer to Eddie as he did so. 

Eventually, he got to far away from where his guitar was plugged in, and it tugged him backwards, causing Richie to fall flat on his ass.

Eddie, Stan, and Bev froze, unsure of what to do.

The next line was Richie’s, so they stared at him for guidance.

Richie grinned and strummed again, continuing to play.

_“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice,”_

Eddie smiled, trying not to laugh, _“My mother will start to worry,”_

“Yeah she will,” Richie mumbled quickly then shoving the next line of lyrics in, _“Beautiful what's your hurry?”_

The audience laughed, and Mike did too. The tension was now gone, and the rest of the song went great.

_“My father will be pacing the floor”_

_“Listen to the fireplace roar,”_ Richie sang, continuing to strum.

_“So really I'd better scurry”_

Richie fake pouted, “Aw come on Spaghetti, no need to hurry!”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but you could tell he was loving this from the smile he failed to hide, _“Well maybe just a half a drink more,”_

_“I'll put some records on while I pour,”_

_“The neighbors might think,”_

Richie wiggled his eyebrows, “Let them think,”

Bev and Stan were truly getting a kick out of this, Bev laughing loud.

Eddie’s face tinted red, _“Say what's in this drink?”_

_“No cabs to be had out there,”_

_“I wish I knew how,”_

_“Your eyes are like starlight now,”_ Richie’s voice sounded mesmerized as he sang, because he did find Eddie’s eyes beautiful.

_“To break this spell,”_ Eddie sang as he reached his hand out for Richie to grab.

Richie took Eddie’s hand, _“I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,”_ Richie sang, pretending to take a hat off of Eddie’s head, then placing it on his own.

“T-Thank’s,” Eddie squeaked out. He then shook his head trying to snap back to reality, _“I ought to say no, no, no sir,”_

_“Mind if move in closer?”_ He stepped closer.

Eddie gulped, _“At least I'm gonna say that I tried,”_

_“What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?”_

Eddie smirked slightly, “I can think of many reasons to hurt your pride”

Eddie and Richie had the whole crowd roaring over the humor in their performance.

“Anyways,” Eddie continued, _“I really can't stay,”_

_“Baby don't hold out,”_

Then in unison they sing, _“Baby it's cold outside,”_

Eddie placed his hand on his hip, “You're very pushy you know?”

Richie reaches his finger out booping Eddie’s nose, “I like to think of it as opportunistic,” He says matter of factly.

_“I simply must go,”_

_“Baby it's cold outside,”_ Richie strummed again.

_“The answer is no,”_

_“But baby it's cold outside!”_

“I rather get frostbite than stay with your ass,”

Richie playfully shoved Eddie, who continued to sing like it was nothing. 

“I mean, _the welcome has been,”_

_“How lucky that you dropped in,”_

_“So nice and warm,”_

_“Look out the window at that storm,”_

_“My sister will be suspicious,”_

“Anyone ever tell you your lips look delicious?,” Richie stepped closer to Eddie again.

Eddie’s face tinted red again, and he shyly looked down. He hated the lips part since it always fucked with his feelings, _“My brother will be there at the door,”_

_“Waves upon a tropical shore,”_

_“My maiden aunt's mind is vicious,”_

_“Gosh your lips are delicious!” Richie sang, pulling Eddie into a little twirl._

_“Well maybe just a cigarette more,”_

“You’ll have an asthma attack, idiot,”

The two went through the rest of the song like that, voices and instruments blending together softly and Richie and Eddie’s jokes cracking up the audience. They weren’t nearly as flirty as that day at rehearsal, but the chemistry was definitely still there.

When they finished, Richie ran up to Eddie with a wide grin, picking him up in a spinning hug.

Bev grabbed Stan and dragged him to the center of the stage where Richie and Eddie were, the four of them sharing a big group hug. They bowed and cleared the stage, bringing Mike into a tight hug.

“Guys,” He laughed, “I have to go, I’m the stage manager,”

They all laughed and allowed him to pass by, back onto the stage.

He walked back onto the stage, still smiling.

A few more bands, then the party at Bill’s.

He couldn’t wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song this chapter, but it's an ideal chapter. Also the last update of 2019!
> 
> some things about this chapter:  
its the longest chapter so far, it was 19 pages
> 
> uhh yeah anyways prepare to be sad lol

Georgie jumped as Bill slammed the front door shut, throwing his coat to the side.

“What the fuck, Bill?”

“E-Everyone’s coming in like 40 minutes and we’re nowhere near ready,”

Georgie arched an eyebrow, “What are you talking about? Everyone? I thought you and Stan were going out somewhere,”

Bill sat down, head in his hands mumbling, “I-I forgot to tell you b-but,”

“But what? He didn’t cancel did he? I swear I’ll kick his ass if he did-”

“N-No! He didn’t c-cancel, I meant to ask him out, but I p-panicked and told him we were having a party,”

“You what?” Georgie yelled.

“I-It’s really stupid and pahetic, I k-know!” He looked up at Georgie, “I know this is a lot to ask b-but could you help me put together a small little party? N-No presents or anything like that,”

Georgie smiled at Bill, “You’re so stupid when you’ve got a crush,”

Bill’s face shifted into a small smile, “Y-Yeah, I guess I am. Good thing I have you to save my ass,”

Georgie laughed, “Go straighten up, I’ll get the christmas lights on, it’ll make the house look nice,”

Bill pulled Georgie into a quick hug before racing off.

They met back up in the living room 10 minutes later to go over their mental checklist. 

Bill glanced at the clock on the wall, “Okay, a-about 30 minutes left. What else should we d-do?”

“I don’t know,” Georgie said, looking around, “Everything looks good to me,”

Bill smiled, “Y-Yeah, it does,” He pulled Georgie into another hug, “T-Thank you so much, Georgie. This really means so much to m-me, you have no idea,” 

Georgie smiled again, “Shut up, it’s nothing,”

Bill walked to the mirror, fixing his hair one more time.

“Hey Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“I can stay upstairs if you want,”

“W-Why would you wanna stay upstairs? I thought you loved p-parties?”

“I wouldn’t wanna freak anyone out or scare them off, Bill. You know how uncomfortable I’d probably make them? I’d kick myself if I ruined your chance with Stan,”

“Georgie, you wouldn't freak anyone out!”

“I’m missing my fucking arm, Bill! That’s not normal! I’m a total freak!”

The silence that followed was deafening. Bill turned back to face Georgie, the smile wiped from his face, “G-Georgie-”

“Am I wrong though?”

“Yes! I-I don’t even know why you’d think that! Georgie, you’re the funniest, smartest, most loving kid I know!” He kneeled down so he was at Georgie’s height.

“S-Seriously, I’m so fucking proud to call you my brother. And what happened is not your fault at all. We both know who’s really responsible,” 

“Bill I don’t want to talk about that right now-”

“I know, I know,” Bill clasped his hand around Georgie’s prosthetic one, “I don’t want you to think that about yourself, especially when it’s not t-true,”

Georgie let out a small laugh, “Thanks, Bill,”

“No problem, I-I was literally just speaking facts,”

“More like stuttering facts,”

Bill laughed, “S-Shut up!” He walked over to the , “I’m gonna go get some snacks out,”

“Should I order a pizza?”

“In a few m-minutes, yeah. Could you also put some music o-on?”

“Sure,” Georgie said, setting up a Christmas playlist, going through to make sure one particular song wouldn’t play.

He was setting his phone up to the speaker when he heard a knock on the door.

He also immediately heard bowls crashing from the kitchen.

“FUCK!” Bill swore.

Georgie walked up to the door and peeked through the peephole, “Relax, it’s just Mike,”

Silence.

“Oh,”

Georgie laughed as he unlocked the door, throwing it open.

“‘Hi Mike!”

“Hey, little man!” He said, smiling.

Georgie grinned as he and Mike exchanged a high five that went right into their handshake. They’ve perfected it by now, effortlessly moving their hands around in complicated patterns.

“You guys, I-I love your handshake, I really do, but I just completely busted ass, so if you guys could h-help me a little-”

“Oh, shit, yeah,” Mike said, “Let me put these down, hang on,” 

That’s when Georgie realized Mike was holding a bag with a container is it. Mike placed it on the kitchen table and then turned to help Bill clean up.

“Y-You really didn’t have to bring anything, Mike-” Bill started.

“I wanted to,” Mike smiled, cutting him off.

“Well, I really appreciate i-it,”

“Yeah it was kinda needed,” Georgie chimed in, “Especially because of how last minute this was,”

“What do you mean last minute?”

Bill sighed, embarrassed, “You know Stanley Uris?”

“Yeah,” Mike replied, raising an eyebrow.

“W-Well, I wanted to ask him out b-but I panicked and told him we were having a party instead-”

Mike tried to hold in his laughter, but a small giggle escaped, “So you planned a last minute party to pretend like that was intentional?”

“Y-Yeah,” Bill mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Mike and Gerogie lost it, both doubled over and howling with laughter.

“It sounds so much worse when you say it, Mike!” Georgie wheezed.

“S-Shut up!” Bill said, putting his head in his hands, “It’s not that bad,”

Mike, still laughing, put a hand on Bill’s shoulder, “No offense, it’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard,”

Bill’s face began to heat up and he walked out of the kitchen, Georgie and Mike following behind him. 

He closed the front door, which had been left open, and turned back around.

“Dude, you’re like, pacing,” Georgie said, “Go splash some water on your face or something,”

Bill rolled his eyes, walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Georgie turned to Mike, who was somehow still laughing.

“You good, Mike?”

“Georgie, you gotta understand,” He took a deep breath in before speaking again.

_“Stan’s fucking Jewish,”_

Georgie stood their in silence for a moment, unable to process it “Mike, you’ve got to be joking,”

“I really wish I was, little man,”

And suddenly Georgie was doubled over again, laughing so hard he feel to the floor.

Finally, they calmed down from their fit of laughter, taking slow, deep breaths.

Georgie looked up at Mike.

“So who’s gonna tell him?” 

“Dibs not it!”

“FUCK!” Georgie said.

“Language!” Mike warned.

“Okay, sorry,” Georgie said as Bill came running out.

“What the hell? Are you guys okay-”

“Yep! We’re fine! Completely fine, very epic, we're just vibing Billy,” Georgie said, wrapping his arm around Mike.

“Yeah, what he said,” Mike confirmed. 

Bill looked at them suspiciously before walking back to the kitchen to get water.

“Welp,” Georgie said sitting on the couch.

Mike sat down next to him, “How does this shit happen to him?”

Georgie shook his head, “No idea,”

_“Wait, Stan where’s your hat thing?” A muffled voice said from outside._

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m not Jewish,”_

_That must be Stan,_ Georgie thought.

_“Yes you are, dumbass,”_

Silence.

_“Ohh, I get it,”_

_“Thanks for finally catching on, asshat,”_ Said another voice, a girl.

_“Sorry, shithead, you must really wanna get in this guys pants,”_

_“Ew Richie, that’s gross-”_ A third, softer voice chimed in.

_“Listen, I really like this guy and I don’t want to fuck it up, so if anyone asks, I’m Stanley Uris, local Catholic citzen,”_

_“Stan, you literally know nothing about being Catholic!”_

_“Ok, well, pretending to understand Christmas isn’t that hard! Red and green stupid ornament things, a tree, that horribly overplayed song by Mariah Carey, and gifts from the fat dude who comes down the chimney!”_

_“I think you’re the most anti-Christmas Catholic person I’ve ever met Stan.”_

_“Man and to think your dad is the ‘Catholic’ priest,”_ The soft voice snickered.

_“You’re literally like the Grinch,”_ The girl said. 

_“Okay, guys, I’m knocking now. Best behavior, please. Especially you, Richie,”_

Three soft knocks landed on the door.

“Is that him?” Bill asked.

“Yep,” Georgie said, “You wanna get it?”

“Of course not!” Bill said, adjusting his hair again.

“Relax, Bill, you look great. Go answer it,” Mike said, dragging Bill to the door.

Bill glanced back at Mike who offered him a reassuring thumbs up before slowly opening the door.

Stan turned around to face the door as soon as he heard it open.

“Hey Bill! And hi Mike!” He said upon seeing Mike.

Mike waved as the others filled in, introducing themselves as they did so.

“I saw you guys play at the showcase, you were all a-amazing,”

They all gave their own variations of ‘thank you’ and laughed about the performance.

Georgie watched anxiously from the kitchen, peering behind the corner. 

_Maybe I could slip upstairs when nobody’s looking._

“Is anyone else coming?” Stan asked.

“N-No, but my little brother’s in the kitchen, I’ll go grab him,” Bill said.

_Shit._

“Georgie, c’mon,” Bill whispered.

“Bill I can’t! Seriously, I’ll be fine upstairs!” He backed away, “They’re all gonna hate me, Bill!”

“I-If they hate you for such a stupid reason then I don’t want them as friends!” Bill whisper-shouted. 

Georgie had to smile, because fuck, Bill would really sacrifice his friends for him and that was really sweet.

Because of that, he finally allowed himself to be dragged out into the living room by Bill.

Bill introduced him to everyone, and to Georgie’s surprise, nobody seemed to care that he was missing an arm.

Eddie was sweet but a little shy, barley hesitating to shake Georgie’s hand. He commented on how much Bill and Georgie looked alike and had a soft voice that Georgie liked. 

He met Beverly next. She was definitely more outgoing than Eddie, and was not at all hesitant to shake his hand. She complimented his hair and he complimented hers back. He liked the way she spoke confidently, not ashamed of her opinions or personality.

Richie was after Bev. He laughed a lot and always cracked jokes, and didn’t even try to censor his cursing. Georgie liked how approachable and down to earth he was.   
“This place looks great, Bill. Must’ve been a pain in the ass to put the lights up,”

“A-Actually, Georgie set them all up,”

“By yourself?” Richie asked.

“Yep,” Georgie confirmed.

Richie grinned, “Guess you could say you did it single-handedly, huh?”

Silence fell over the entire room, every conversation coming to an immediate stop.

Everyone turned to Georgie, not knowing what was going to happen next. 

But to everyone’s surprise, Georgie laughed. He laughed hard. He looked back up to Richie, who looked genuinely scared. 

“Okay, that was pretty good” Georgie said, after calming down, “I really have no comeback to that,” He removed his prosthetic arm, “you’ve got me stumped. Get it?” Georgie guesterd his prosthetic arm in Bill’s direction, “He gets it,”

Mike brought everyone out of their silent trance, the laughs he’d been hiding behind his hand finally came out, and soon everyone else laughed, because when Mike laughs, he laughs. Infectious, happy laughter.

“Holy shit, I really thought you were gonna kill me,” Richie wheezed.

“I won’t,” Georgie laughed as he places his prosthetic back on, “But Bill might,”

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to keep an eye out for him, he could totally kick my ass,”

And finally, once the energy was back to normal, Georgie met Stan.

Stan had a sweet smile and light brown hair that fell in curls. He dressed very nice and put together and was just as kind as Bev, Richie, and Eddie when it came to introducing himself to Georgie. 

Mid shaking Stan’s hand, Georgie spun his head around to face Bill.

_“He’s cute, good choice,”_ He mouthed.

Bill grinned back at Georgie.

In all, the party was a huge success.

Georgie was super worried about Bill’s friends not liking him, but they were actually super nice. And they all seemed to be having fun, everyone in a circle playing ‘Never Have I Ever.’

“Alright um never have I ever gotten buttfucked. Without socks on, that is,” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Everyone groaned and Georgie put a finger down.

They all stared at him in confusion, Bill looking like he was about to burst a blood vessel. 

“Don’t look at me like that! Days at the farm gets pretty intense,” Georgie explained.

Everyone then turned their gaze to Mike, “I am not boning your little brother Bill, I swear it is not what it looks like,” He frantically spat out.

“Y-Yeah, I know how you prefer boning the sheep instead, Mike,” Bill said with a smirk.

Everyone burst out into laughter as Mike looked utterly disgusted.

“A-alright my turn. Never have I ever stolen something,” Bill said.

Bev, Richie, and Georgie put their fingers down.

“What’d you guys steal?” Mike asked.

“Period products, cigarettes, a pair of sunglasses once. Nothing crazy,” She said with a shrug.

“Just some alcohol and about 80 dollars worth of Halloween costumes,” Richie said.

Eddie’s head whipped around and grabbed Richie’s shirt, “80 dollars? Rich you didn’t tell me it was 80 fucking dollars! I told you we should’ve brought them back! Oh god, you’re gonna go to jail for like 20 years!”

“Calm down Spaghetti,” He said, placing his hands on top of Eddie’s and gently taking them off his shirt.

“Anyways, what did you steal Georgie?” Bev asked.

“Ok so like this is way more serious than all of yours, you guys ready?” He said.

They all nodded except for Bill, who shot Georgie a suspicious glance.

“When I was younger, like the whole gangster I am, I stole a pack of bubblegum. Lock me up, I know,” Georgie said, “And another thing, I stole your mom’s heart,” He winked.

“FUCK! That’s funny, I should’ve said that!” Richie smirked, “Actually, you know what, it’s fine because I stole Mrs. K’s virginity,” 

“But that would mean-,” 

“Yeah Eddie calls me daddy,” Richie said, cutting off Stan.

“Yeah, for two reasons,” Georgie chimed in.

Eddie’s face turned bright red and he literally choked on air, “T-That’s not true-”

Not yet,” Richie laughed.

“SWEET HOME ALABAMA!” The group sang out, ignoring Eddie’s cries of protest.

Once the laughter calmed down, it was Bev’s turn.

“Never have I ever had a crush on my close friend,” Bev said. 

Stan, Bill, Richie, Eddie, and Georgie put a finger down.

Mike and Bev let out a little, “Oooo,”

“Care to say who?” Mike asked with a smirk.

Blush spread across Richie, Eddie, Bill, and Stan’s face.

Richie nudged Eddie, “How bout you first, Edwardo?”

“Uh no thank you, how bout Bill?” Eddie said, desperately trying to get the attention off him.

“N-No thanks. Stan why don’t you go f-first?”

“Nope, let the kid go first,”

Georgie took a deep breath, “Alright, Mike,” He said turning to face him. “We can’t lie to them anymore, we just can’t hide our burning passion for each other!” Georgie paused, “Let’s just say Mike and I get frisky behind the hay bales,”

“Yeah I bet uno gets intense,” Richie snickered.

“See, Richie gets it,”

“G-Georgie for the love of god, stop flirting with M-Mike,”

“I’ve got socks on Bill! It’s not gay if I’ve got socks on! Those are the rules, right Mike?”

“He’s right Bill, dem just be the rules,”

“Damn Richie, you’ve got nearly all your fingers down,” Stan said.

“A-Alright never have I ever-“

“Never have I ever had the most gorgeous mom on the planet! Yeah that’s right Eddie put your fucking finger down,” Richie said, interrupting Bill.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Yeah well never have I ever been a blind trashmouth asshole,”

“Never have I ever had Spaghetti as a nickname!”

“Never have I ever worn crusty surfer boy looking clothes!”

“Yeah well never have I ever worn booty shorts that just scream dick me down!”

“I- ok well never have I ever had a hairdo that makes me look like a rat!”

“Never have I ever cried like a huge baby about being afraid to sing in front of a few people!”

Eddie opened his mouth to snap back at Richie, but was cut off.

“And never have I ever been so dependant on someone that as soon as they give someone else attention I act like a needy bitch!”

“Never have I ever been so mentally weak that my last resort to feel better was to drown all my thoughts and feelings with alcohol instead of talking to someone like a normal person! Like, hey, I’m Richie! I’m gonna cry like a big fucking bitch because things aren’t going very well at home!”

Tears grew in Richie’s eyes and pure hurt reflected on his face. He tried to get a sentence out but his voice just broke. 

Richie stood up, completely silent. He gave a quick glance towards Eddie, a sad look of ‘I trusted you’ written on his face. 

He walked out the back door without a word.

Eddie stared at the floor, aware that all eyes were on him.

“I’ll be right back,” He said, getting up and quickly leaving out the front door.

Bev and Stan exchanged a look and also stood up, Stan going after Richie and Bev going after Eddie.

“Well shit, guys,” Georgie said.

“Holy fuck,” 

“D-Did that really just h-happen?”

“Unfortunately, yeah,” Mike said. 

“Holy s-shit,” Bill said, “I-I feel so bad,” 

Mike scooted over to Bill and wrapped his hand around him, this allowing Bill to lean his head on Mike’s shoulder. Georgie moved close to them, the three boys sharing a group hug.

“I think you should peek out the back,” Georgie said, getting an idea, “If Stan's alone you should talk to him,”

“A-Are you crazy?” Bill asked, leaning up.

“No, no, he’s got a point,” Mike said, “You should be there to comfort him,”

“Y-Yeah, okay,” Bill said, standing up. Once he disappeared down the hall, Mike turned to Georgie, “You still have the mistletoe, right?” 

“Yep,” Georgie replied, “Follow me,”

He brought Mike upstairs and into Bill’s room.

“Bill has a bunch of string, so we can tie it to the mistletoe-”

“-And make the string longer so we can dangle it,” Mike finished.

“Exactly,” Georgie said, testing the strength of the string, “Okay, it’s good,” He opened a window and slowly climbed out onto the roof.

“C’mon Mike, it’s safe I promise. Bill and I come out here all the time,”

“We better not fall,” Mike mumbled as he followed Georgie out. 

He signaled Mike to be quiet as he crept along, stopping when he was right above Bill and Stan.

“But again, I’m sorry about them,” Stan said. 

“N-No, really it’s fine,” 

Stan sighed, “I just I feel responsible for them. They were the people I chose to invite, afterall,”

“Y-You probably had no idea that would happen though,”

Stan sighed, “No I didn’t but-”

“Then it isn’t your fault, Stan. You have to let things go sometimes and stop blaming yourself for e-everything. Y-You’re worth so much more than that,”

Stan blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, “Thanks, Bill. That means a lot,”

“Should I lower it now?” Georgie whispered.

“Yeah,” Mike nodded.

Georgie inched closer to the edge of the roof, slowly lowering the mistletoe down. Mike held on to him to make sure he didn’t fall.

“Damn, Mike, really can’t keep your hands off me, can you?” 

“I’ll drop you, little shit,” Mike laughed.

Soon the mistletoe was lowered enough that any second, they’d see it.

_What the fuck are they waiting for?_

Georgie turned back to Mike, confused. Mike shrugged in response.

Suddenly, Georgie realized why nothing was happening.

_They can’t fucking see it._

Bill and Stan were so caught up in their eye-fucking that they didn’t see the mistletoe.

Georgie swung the mistletoe to the side. Nothing. He lowered it a bit more. Zilch.

Finally, Georgie had enough that he swung it, aiming for Bill’s head. He missed, and it flew just over Bill’s head. However, Stan finally saw it.

“Was that a fucking bird?” Stan laughed.

“Oh my god how dumb are you?” Georgie yelled.

“What the fuck-” Bill started.

Georgie swung it again, this time hitting Bill right in the face.

“Just fucking kiss already! It’s so cold!” Mike chimed in.

Bill’s face turned scarlet as he glanced back to Stan, then back to the mistletoe, then to Stan again.

“I-I uh,” Bill paused, “w-we don’t have to do this, I-I mean these things are stupid a-anyways,”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Stan cried, grabbing Bill’s shirt collar and pulling him in for a kiss. 

It was sudden and caught Bill off guard, but it was soft and sweet and everything he could have hoped for. He smiled against Stan’s lips as Stan wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, pulling the two closer together.

“Guys, seriously, this is supposed to be a holy night,” Mike said.

“At least they have socks on,” Georgie said “It’s not gay if you have socks on, remember?”

“Yeah, but we should wrap this up though, it’s fucking cold,” 

“Agreed,” Georgie said, dropping the mistletoe on Bill’s head, “Join us when you’re done feeling each other up, we’re gonna go eat Mike’s brownies,” He turned to Mike, “Do they have weed in them?” He mumbled.

“No Georgie,” Mike said, patting Georgie’s head softly.

And with that, they climbed back inside.

Stan laughed as he picked up the mistletoe, “You really had your little brother set us up?”

Bill laughed, “He actually did the mistletoe thing on his o-own,”

“You know, I should probably tell you something, Bill,”

“Yeah?”

“I’m Jewish,”

“You’re what?” Bill half-yelled.

Stan giggled, “Yeah, my dad’s the fucking Rabbi,”

“You’re kidding!” Bill said, running a hand nervously through his hair, “w-why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to upset you,” Stan said, “and I thought it was hilarious. The one Jewish kid at our school gets invited to a christmas party,”

“W-Well I wasn’t originally having a party,” Bill said, “I a-actually wanted to ask you out, but I panicked and told you we were having a p-party,”

Stan’s eyes widened, “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Bill laughed, “I wanted to take you ice skating and buy you h-hot chocolate,”

“You could still do that,”

Bill looked up at Stan, “W-Wait really?”

Stan nodded shyly.

“O-Okay, wow, um. Okay,” He fixed his hair again, “W-Would you wanna go on a date this weekend?”

“I’m free this Saturday,”

“Cool. O-Okay. Great,” He smiled again, “You wanna go i-inside? It is pretty c-cold,”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Stan said grabbing Bill’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

Bill smiled and led Stan inside to find Mike and Georgie in the kitchen.

“Finally, took you two took long enough. And Georgie barely saved you any brownies,” Mike said.

“Listen, I am convinced one of these has weed in it! You can’t fool me Hanlon!” Georgie said with a mouth full.

The three older boys laughed at Georgie’s antics, all sitting down and talking for the rest of the night, Bill and Stan’s fingers intertwined under the table.  
________________________________

Meanwhile in the park, Bev wrapped her jacket around Eddie’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Eddie sobbed and sobbed so hard his chest hurt and he felt like he was going to pass out.

He could only talk in sobs, every other word containing a broken cry.

“Bev, take your jacket back, you’re gonna freeze,” He said with a sad hic.

“I’ll be fine, Eddie,” She said.

Eddie sighed and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, “I can’t believe that happened, I can’t believe I said that to him,”

“Is it all true?” Bev asked.

Eddie sighed, “Yeah, it was. And he trusted me with that secret and I fucking told everybody!” 

He sobbed harder, more tears streaming down his face.

“I’ve completely broken his trust and I’ve ruined everything! He could be alone right now just downing bottles of shit. What if he dies, Bev? H-His liver could fail and he could die and the last time I spoke to him I was an asshole! I don’t know if I could live without seeing him everyday,”

“He’s gonna be okay, Eddie,” She said, “He’s just bound to be mad for awhile but he’ll see how much you care about him and how much you regret saying it,”

“But I can’t lose him Bev! Because I-I,” He took a moment to pause, unsure if he would actually be able to say it outloud.

_Screw it._

“Because fuck Bev, I think I love him,”  
________________________________

Richie mashed his fingers against the buttons and twisted the joystick so hard it might snap off. Soon enough, he was getting a high score better than the last.

_I can’t believe I trusted that idiot. I trusted him so much. I thought he cared, I thought he understood._

_Guess I was wrong._

_I should have known. Should have known that anyone so adorable and caring and sweet was a fake. A fucking fake. Just trying to expose my secrets._

_I should have remembered that good things don’t happen. And when they do, don’t trust them. I’ve never trusted them._

_So what made this time different?_

He snapped out of the thought. Not going there right now.

The screen flickered, showing the ‘High Score’ screen. Reluctantly, he punched in ‘Trashmouth’ and turned to leave.

“Trashmouth? Nice name,” A voice joked sarcastically.

Richie turned around surprised. There were a couple other people at the Arcade, but he certainly didn’t expect anyone to approach him. 

“Oh, no, it’s not my real-” 

“Don’t take it so seriously, cutie,” The boy said, laughing, “I figured that wasn’t your actual name, I’m pretty sure that borders on child abuse,”

Richie giggled, “You aren’t wrong,”

“Wanna play? I bet I could kick your ass,” The stranger said, holding up an arcade token.

Richie smiled, moving aside, “Step on up and prepare to lose,” 

He laughed, bumping into Richie as he put his token in, “Okay, but what’s your actual name?”

“It’s Richie,”

“Cute,” He smiled, “I’ll call you Chee for short,”

_Eddie giggled and shoved his arm, “Shut up, Chee,”_

Richie’s heart stops for a minute.

_Chee._

“Oh, by the way,” The stranger smiled, “I’m Connor,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHEHEHHEHEhEHE 
> 
> yeah anyways this made me a georgie stan no cap
> 
> he's like 12 in this au so we tried to make him a hype beast 6th grader but hes actually a great character in my opinion hes so sassy what a lad
> 
> and richie really said its edgelord time and honestly? felt that
> 
> feel free to make any predictions or anything like that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOO YALL IT'S BEEN A MONTH SO WE REALLY KICKED IT INTO HIGH GEAR THIS TIME GET READY
> 
> ok but why it took so long:  
1\. quarterlies   
2\. i had a major audition  
3\. maya was kinda vibin doe  
4\. mental health wasn't good  
5\. lmao what a vibe

Winter break was miserable.

Eddie would cry until he couldn't cry anymore. He’d try to fall asleep, but eventually he’d sit up and write some lyrics about Richie. 

It was a cruel cycle.

He desperately wanted to apologize to Richie, but he knew he could never face him again, no matter what Bev said.

He wouldn’t even be surprised if he was kicked out of the band.

Eddie flipped through his notebook again, stopping on a particular page. The lyrics stayed in his head constantly. 

Probably because they were true.

He sighed and closed his eyes, singing the lyrics again.

_“Although, I wished you liked boys, boys, boys,_

_I wish you liked boys, boys, boys,_

_I wish you liked boys, boys, boys,_

_I wish you liked boys, boys, boys,”_

His voice cracked on the last line.

_“Boys like me,”_

Eddie buried his head in his hands with a choked sob.

It was winter break, he was supposed to be out with friends right now, having fun, being happy, but the idea of being happy just seemed so impossible now.

He was never going to be able to make up with Richie. 

Bev and Stan probably hated him, and Bev must’ve told Richie by now.

_I still can’t believe I told her I love him._

_I really can’t belive I’m that stupid._

Sighing, Eddie wiped the tears from his eyes, pushing his notebook and pencil to the floor. He grabbed the covers and lifted them back up, lying down again and trying to will   
himself to pass out again.

_What a fun winter break._  
___________________________

Georgie held the walkie-talkie up to his mouth, “Black Sheep, do you copy? Over.”

“I copy, Hand Solo,” Mike answered. 

Georgie stayed silent.

“Uh, Hand Solo?”

Georgie groaned, “I’m not supposed to answer till you say over dumbass! Over,”

“Georgie, that doesn’t matter-”

“Saying over matters! How am I supposed to know you’re done talking? Over,”

“Because I won’t fucking say anything else!”

“You’re saying over! Over.”

“Georgie, I’m no-”

“Say over! Over.

“Fine, fine!” Mike sighed, “Over.”

“Thank you, Mike,” Georgie said, “Stan and Bill should be here soon, right? Over.”

“I hope so,” Mike said, rubbing the fabric of his dress between his fingers, “I really hate this disguise. Plus I’m totally ripping Bev’s clothes,”

“Respect the drip, Micheal,” Georgie said, “We look sexy as hell, don’t deny it. Over.”

“I hate you,” Mike spat into the walkie talkie.

“Code homo! They’re here!” Georgie whisper-shouted into the walkie talkie.

Mike looked to the entrance, “Where?”

“They’re the gayest people here, black sheep. It should be easy to find them,”

Mike rolled his eyes, “Takes one to know one, Hand Solo,”

“Eat shit, Mike,”

“I didn’t know your Mom was cooking tonight,”

“I hope you get hit by a tractor. Over.”

“I hope so,” Mike replied, “Okay, they’re moving toward the skate rental booth,”

“Bill can’t even tie his skates, what a dumbass,” Georgie laughed, “Stan’s gotta help him!” He paused, a small smile still on his face, “I’m glad they’re together. I haven’t seen   
Bill so happy in awhile,”

“Yeah, it’s nice to see him smile again,” Mike said, “I hope they last,”

“I’m sure they will,” Georgie said, “Oh, look! They’re moving toward the ice,”

Mike looked up at the rink, “There’s a lot of people in the rink, that might be bad,”

“Why?” Georgie asked.

“Stan isn’t a big fan of crowds,” Mike said.

“Oh shit, I forgot about that,” Georgie said, “And he seems a little bit tense,”

Mike looked up. Stan _did_ seem tense, and Bill noticed too, leaning down slightly to whisper something in Stan’s ear.

“What did he say?” Mike asked.

“Probably asked to slam,” Georgie replied.

“That’s disgusting,” 

“Stan might be into it,”

“He’s not,” Mike said, “But focus on Bill and Stan, that’s what we came here for,”

“Where the fuck did they go?” Georgie asked, looking around, “I think we lost them, deadass,”

“Look, they’re leaving,” Mike said.

Georgie looked up. Bill and Stan headed back out the way they came, Bill stepping ahead of Stan, attempting to push a pull door. 

Stan laughed, shyly wrapping his arm around Bill’s waist.

“Guess we got dressed up for nothing,” Georgie asked.

“And paid to get in,” 

“Should we follow them?”

Mike sighed, “Yeah,”   
_______________________________

“So where exactly is this lake?” Stan asked.

“I-It’s just behind my house. And Georgie’s home, so sorry if he’s a-annoying,”

Stan laughed, the sound sending butterflies to Bill’s stomach.

Bill smiled wide, because fuck, he was so lucky to have Stan. He was just so sweet and funny-

“Did you hear anything I just said?”

Bill shook his head, snapping back to reality, “N-no sorry,” he laughed.

Stan playfully hit Bill in the arm, “It’s rude to ignore people,”

Bill willed himself to stop blushing, “I-I didn’t mean t-to,” He spat out, tripping over his words, “I w-was I j-just-”

He closed his eyes and sighed, “I’m just so fucking gay,”

“I’d hope so,” Stan laughed, “But you seriously seemed so lost in thought, are you alright?”

“N-No I was telling the truth, I’m really fucking gay. Y-You’re like really pretty,”

Stan stopped in his tracks. His hands flew up to hide his face as tears formed in his eyes.

_Fuck shit no wait I didn’t mean to freak him out oh God oh FUCK-_

Bill hesitantly kneeled down in front of Stan.

“S-Shit, I’m sorry, I-I really am I didn’t mean to upset y-you,” Bill said, words trailing off as Stan raised his head. He did have tears in his eyes, but to Bill’s surprise he was 

smiling wide and his face was beginning to blush.

“Bill, Bill, I’m ok, you didn’t freak me out or anything,” He laughed.

“T-then why are you crying?” Bill asked, confused.

“You’re just,” Stan paused, “You’re so _nice_ to me, Bill,” He said, wiping the tears from his eyes, “You make me feel so important,”

Bill nearly fell backwards at that.

_“What?”_ Bill spit out in disbelief.

“Really,” Stan said, grabbing Bill’s hand, “You make me feel so wanted and appreciated and _loved,”_

Bill didn’t know what to say.

“You even offered to leave because of the people at the rink,” Stan smiled again, “You just treat me so well, even though we haven’t known each other very long,”

Bill laughed softly, “Thanks Stan, t-that means a lot,”

Stan smiled, wiping the last tears out of his eyes.

“Sorry about all that,” He laughed.

“N-No, it’s okay,” Bill said, shrugging his shoulders, “It only makes sense to be honest with each o-other,”

“Yeah,” Stan agreed, “How about you? Anything you wanna get off your chest?”

_Georgie screamed._

_Glass shattering on impact._

_Bill was unable to move, to scream to do anything._

_It hurt, it all hurt so much._

“No,” Bill answered, voice nearly cracking.

“Really?” Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Y-Yeah. If I think of something I’ll tell y-you,” Bill said, trying to remain calm.

“Alright,” Stan said.

Bill nearly sighed out loud. He was really relieved that Stan didn’t push it. He dropped his hands back down to his side, brushing Stan’s fingers. 

Stan smiled as he grabbed Bill’s hand, and smiled more when Bill gave a soft squeeze back. 

The walk to Bill’s was peaceful, and even though there was a slight chill in the air Bill felt perfectly warm and content. 

For the first time in a long time, Bill felt just a pure kind of happy. He held Stan’s hand the whole time.

When they got to Bill’s, they had to let go of each other’s hands so Bill could open the gate to the backyard, which was definitely the worst part of the entire day.

“You sure you aren’t going to kill me in these woods?” Stan joked as Bill pulled him down the path.

“I-I promise,” Bill said, “And besides, we’re here, so it’s too late n-now,”

He looked up at the lake, totally frozen over. It wasn’t a huge space but it was enough to skate on.

“Is it really gonna hold our weight?” Stan asked.

“Y-Yeah, Georgie and I used to come out here all the time,” He carefully placed a foot on the ice to test his theory. Sure enough, it didn’t crack. Bill placed his other foot on the   
ice, waving his arms out to keep balance. 

Once he regained his footing, Bill reached his hand out to Stan.

_“Do you trust me?”_ He jokingly whispered.

“Of course not,” Stan laughed, grabbing his hand. 

Bill led Stan onto the ice, carefully holding Stan so he wouldn’t fall. Despite his efforts, Stan’s foot slipped from under him.

He latched onto Bill’s arm so he didn’t fall, and Bill lifted him back up.

“I probably should have told you I sucked at skating,” Stan laughed.

“I-I actually sprained my ankle out here once, s-so I’m not one to judge,” Bill said.

After practicing for a bit, Stan got the hang of it and was soon skating next to Bill without any problems. 

Eventually, Bill fell flat on his ass and Stan doubled over with laughter, sending himself sprawling into the ice, still in a fit of laughter. 

Stan sat up, leaning his head on Bill’s shoulder as he looked up at the afternoon sky.

“I always thought sunsets were the best,” Stan said, “but this is really pretty,”

Bill nodded in agreement, “This was always one of my favorite spots, i-it’s just so-”

“Peaceful?” 

“Yeah,” Bill paused, “Peaceful and really, really pretty,” He said turning to face Stan.

Stan turned to face Bill with a small smile.

Bill’s heart pounded in his chest and a blush spread across his face,

_“K-kinda like you,”_ He mumbled, reaching his hand out. He gently placed it on Stan’s cheek and said “You’re just really fucking pretty,” 

Stan smiled shyly, suddenly aware of how close they were.

Bill finally built up the courage to close the distance between them, only to be interrupted when their lips were mere inches apart.

_“Do they know how fucking dirty the ice is?”_

Bill’s head spun around, surprised, “Georgie?”

“FUCK!” The voice yelled.

Stan sat up embarrassed, “Why is Georgie here?”

“Goddammit, Georgie,”

_“Mike?”_

Mike and Georgie shamefully emerged from the bushes, wigs and dresses still on.

Stan snorted, beginning to laugh again.

Bill tried to hold back his laughter as he looked to Georgie, “Why the fuck are you here? And why are you wearing a wig and a dress?”

“Cause I’m a pretty fucking girl,” Georgie answerd, flipping his hair.

Bill sighed, his hands tangling in his hair, “Stan probably hates me now, I-I, don’t even know what to say to you,”

“How about _‘thank you,’”_ Georgie said, motioning toward Stan.

Bill looked up at Stan, expecting him to frown and leave, but instead he laughed again, “Bill, you know I don’t hate you right?” 

“Y-You probably should, I can’t ever get my fucking brother to leave us alone,” Bill said, glaring at Georgie who walked away smiling.

“No but seriously,” Stan said moving closer to Bill, “You should stop worrying about making every little detail perfect, you’re just going to drive yourself crazy. Believe me, it   
isn’t worth it,”

“B-But I want to make things perfect for you, Stan! Y-You deserve perfect,”

“Just being around you is perfect,” Stan said, finally closing the distance with a soft, sweet kiss. Bill placed his hands on Stan’s hips, slowly pulling away from the kiss. He rested his head on Stan’s shoulder, pulling him into a gentle hug.

Georgie made gagging noises from behind.

“Do you guys only make out when we’re here?” He asked.

“W-We wouldn’t have to make out in front of you if you’d just leave us alone!” Bill yelled, exasperated. 

“Yeah, alright,” Georgie shrugged.

“C’mon,” Mike laughed, nudging Georgie, “let’s leave them to bone each other in the woods…wanna get food?”

“Only if there’s weed in it,”

“I hate you,” Mike said.

“I love you too,”  
________________________________

_CLANK_

The softball cracked off the bat, flying into the net.

She proceeded to throw her bat down then flipping her cap off her head. She wipes the sweat on her forehead and grabbed the water bottle she left sitting on the floor, taking a quick swig.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the echo of quick footsteps could be heard.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-”

“GET BACK HERE SUGAR TITS” a voice roared. 

“What the hell?” Bev mumbled, grabbing her bat as she stepped out of the cage and into the hallway.

She leaned to look around the corner, nearly colliding with a kid running by.

“Ben?” She asked, lowering her bat?

“Oh, shit, hey Beverly,” 

“Are you alright?” She asked, “What’s going on?”

“It’s Bowers-”

“I’M COMING FOR YOU, FATASS!” Henry yelled, rounding the corner.

“Duck!” Bev yelled, holding up her bat.

Ben dropped to the floor.

Bev swung hard, hitting Henry in the gut.

“The fuck was that for, I didn’t do shit to you!”

“Sure you didn’t,” Bev sneerned, raising her bat to hit him again.

He took a small step back, “If you swing again, you’ll regret it!”

“Would I?” Bev asked, with a tight grip on the bat.

“I swear slut, swing and I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” She shoved her bat in his face, “If you and your goons don’t stop bothering Ben right now, I’ll tell everyone about your little meetups with Patrick at the dump!”

Henry glared at Patrick, who’s face flushed. 

“I’ll kill you I swear!” Henry said, moving toward Bev again.

Patrick held Henry back, “Let’s just go,”

Glaring again, Henry left, taking his friends with him. 

Once they were gone, Bev reaches her hand out to Ben, “You alright?”

He grabbed her hand, standing back “Yeah I’m okay, thanks Bev,” he said smiling at her sweetly. 

She smiled back and shoved one of her hands in her pocket.

“Y’know what? I’m starving, wanna come grab a bite with me?” Bev asked, twirling her bat. 

“Really?” Ben asked.

“Yeah,” Bev said, “C’mon, it would be fun!”

Ben smiled, “Alright,”  
________________________________

Richie gently wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him down to sit on his lap.

Richie buried his face into Eddie’s shoulder humming softly. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and giggled, “You’re so stupid Chee,”

Richie gasped, pretending to take offence, “How am I stupid?!”

“You just are!”

“Will you shut up and watch the movie spaghetti?”

Eddie laughed again, turning back to the movie. 

They sat silently for awhile, Richie cracking jokes and Eddie laughing even though he says they aren’t funny. 

Richie smiles again and Eddie smiled back at him, and Richie felt so content and happy. 

But he blinked and everything changed.

They were back in Bill’s living room, where they were playing never have I ever.

But it was just them.

“Richie I didn’t mean to I’m so fucking sorry!”

He looked to Eddie, who had grabbed Richie’s shirt collar, tears spilling from his eyes. 

“Please forgive me, Chee,” He begged, _“Please,”_

Tears grew in Richie’s eyes and pure hurt reflected on his face. He tried to get a sentence out but his voice just broke. 

He tried again to speak, but nothing. 

He wanted to speak, wanted to comfort Eddie, but he just couldn’t. Nothing would come out, no matter how hard he tried. 

“Richie, don’t give the silent treatment please! I-I please don’t-” Eddie’s voice sped up as he became more panicked, “I’m so so so sorry,” He said through tears.

Richie’s phone lit up with a notification.

Eddie looked up at Richie’s phone, which sat in the middle of the room.

_Why was his phone in the middle of the room?_

Richie looked over as well, seeing a familiar name on the screen.

_Text from: Connor <3_

Eddie looked back up at Richie, “Connor? His name got a heart and everything huh?”

Richie opened his mouth to explain, to say something, anything, but still no words. 

Eddie slowly let go of Richie, hands shaking, and when Richie tried to grab his hands, Eddie pulled them away faster.

“Don’t touch me!” He sobbed.

Richie didn’t know what to do. He screamed as loud as he could, but still no sound. 

Eddie walked away, his hands tangling in his hair as he sobbed harder.

Richie stood up, sprinting toward Eddie as fast as he could, but he looked down and realized his feet were not moving. 

Trapped and defeated, Richie fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed silently, because he still couldn’t make a sound.

Eddie looked up again, maintaining direct eye contact with Richie as he spoke, another sob breaking up his words.

_“How could you do this to me?”_

Richie shot upright, the blanket covers flying off him. 

He gasped, heavy breathes dragging out of his chest.

The bed squeaked under him as Connor sat up.

“Fuck, Chee, you alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so
> 
> lmao
> 
> writing henry is a challenge fr,,,,,,and also,,connor,,,what,,whats going on,,,
> 
> djsjjsb everything's a little vague so feel free to leave questions!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 15. reddie angst. the last thing you want in your reddie fic is angst.  
for all of u guy who miss reddie!!! dont worry!!! ;0
> 
> song lyrics from: Never gonna give you up 
> 
> d,,dont ask. you'll see
> 
> enjoy!!!

Eddie rolled out of bed, dreading the day before it had even begun.

He rubbed his eyes, which were still red from the crying all of winter break.

His whole body ached as he sat up, cursing himself for barely moving while he was home.

He didn’t even care to take a shower that morning, he just lazily shoved a hoodie and shorts on. He then slipped his shoes on and fastened his fanny pack before stepping out of his room to head downstairs.

Eddie walked downstairs and into the bathroom, deciding to skip breakfast and just brush his teeth instead. He moved as slow as possible, not wanting to be on time.

Eventually, his mother ushered him out the door and he began the walk to school, so many questions in his head.

_What was he going to say to everyone?_

_What would they say to him?_

His breath caught in his throat.

_What was he going to say to Richie?_

He sighed, already knowing that it was just going to be a shit day. 

Eventually, he arrived, but he was a little later than everyone else so the hallways weren’t as crowded as usual.

He ducked his head as he walked through the halls, not in a mood to talk to anyone. 

But somewhere, deep down, he knew he had to apologize to Richie. 

Eddie took a deep breath.

_I can do this. He deserves an apology._

He quickly grabbed his things and headed to Richie’s locker, knowing he’d be there because he was always late.

Eddie picked his head up, taking another deep breath.

The locker door was open, so Eddie waited patiently behind it.

Soon, Richie slammed the locker door, turning to leave and nearly walking right into Eddie.

Every ounce of confidence and hope instantly left Eddie, and he stood there so scared he could barely talk.

“Richie-” He said, voice wavering.

Richie opened his mouth to speak when a pair of arms were wrapped around him.

“Hey Chee!” Connor yelled out in a sing-song voice. He looked down at Eddie, “Oh, sorry, I thought you were alone,” He said to Richie.

Richie just laughed.

“I don’t think I know you,” Connor said again, letting go of Richie, “I’m Connor,”

“Uh,” Eddie sputtered, “I’m Eddie,” His gaze dropped to the floor, “I should get to class, I don’t wanna be late,”

“Oh,” Richie said.

“Oh,” Eddie repeated, staring at Richie for a moment longer. “Well uh b-bye!” Eddie said, his voice cracking. He turned away as tears swelled up in his eyes.

He heard Connor mumbled something but he couldn’t tell what it was.

Eddie ran past his class and shoved the bathroom door open, locking himself in a stall. He threw his books next to him as quiet tears streamed down his face.

How was he already being replaced? It was so soon.

Was he just that disposable? 

More tears came down Eddie’s face, and he covered his face with his hand to stay quiet. It made it harder to breath, but as long as nobody heard him, it was alright.

Footsteps echoed in the bathroom, “Eddie?” Mike called, “You alright?”

Eddie froze, silent sobs wracking his body. He didn’t dare move. Talking to Mike was one of the last things he wanted to do right now. 

Bothering Mike was one of the last things he wanted to do right now.

“Eddie,” He said again, softly knocking on the stall door, “I just wanna talk. Come out please?”

Eddie didn’t budge.

“I swear, I’ll climb under there if I have to,” Mike said.

A sob escaped from Eddie’s throat as he finally gave in and grabbed his things, opening the stall door and stepping out.

“Hey Mike,” He said, staring down. 

“Wanna go on a walk and talk about it?” Mike asked softly.

Eddie sniffled a little and nodded.

Mike led him out of the bathroom, down the hall, and outside.

“I saw you run into the bathroom,” He said, “Whatever’s going on, you can tell me,”

“Well,” Eddie sniffled again, “I finally went to go apologize to Richie,” he said, voice shaking at the mention of Richie’s name.

“Did it go well?”

Eddie shook his head, “I never did it,” He mumbled disappointed in himself.

“How come?”

“Cause he doesn’t need my anymore Mike! He’s replaced me,” Eddie said, “I was such an asshole that he replaced me!”

Eddie shifted the books in his arms, “I deserve it, I really do, but god, it hurts to be ignored by him. It really shouldn’t, but it just does,” He looked up at Mike, “I’m sorry, that was a lot,” he said with a nervous laugh.

“You’re fine, Eddie,” Mike said, “I’m honestly surprised you wanted to talk to me,”

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I thought you didn’t like me,” Mike admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Eddie stopped, “What?”

“I thought you didn’t like me,” Mike said again, “You always acted like you had something against me.”

_Why would I have something against Mike?_

_….Because of Richie._

“I’m sorry Mike,” Eddie said, “I really didn’t mean to act like that. It's just, as ridiculous as it sounds, I was jealous,” He paused, “I wanted to help him, to be there for him, to protect him, but in the end it looks like I just hurt him,” Tears swelled up in his eyes again, and he turned his head to face away from Mike. 

Mike reached his hand out, placing it on Eddie’s shoulder to comfort him, but at this point, he wasn’t even sure if he could comfort Eddie. 

He turned back to Mike, some of the tears streaming down his face, “H-he trusted me and I let him down! I told everyone the secret he trusted me with! He’s fragile Mike! Even though he doesn’t seem like it, even though he seems to crack and joke and always stay calm, he’s actually a piece of porcelain on the brink of cracking! He’s got a thick skin but the more you drop the porcelain plate the more it chips, and each chip of the plate is him losing a piece of himself to that addiction! And instead of helping put the pieces back together like I promised, I just put another chip in the plate,”

Mike opened his mouth to get a word out but was Eddie unknowingly cut him off.

“I-I,” Eddie stuttered trying to find the right words, “Fuck, I just, I was jealous cause I wasn’t the one who got to help him in that situation! I know that’s ridiculous, but I just,” He paused, “I need to be the one who’s there for him,”

“Why do you feel so obligated to be there for him?” Mike asked.

Eddie sighed, “Can you keep a secret?”

Mike nodded.

“My mother always treated me like that, like she needed to baby me to show she cared, and it’s not that I baby him,” Eddie paused, “Or at least I don’t mean to. I wanted to be there for him at that moment, not only to show I cared, but also cause every moment away from him is painful. That sounds dramatic but it’s just hard to be away from someone you love,”

Eddie’s eyes widened.

_Fuck, wait, I barely know Mike._

_What if he tells Richie?_

_Well Bev probably already told him._

_But what if she didn’t and now Mike’s going to tell him?_

“Haha I didn’t mean-” Eddie nervously laughed, “That was a joke,” he finished, voice shaking. 

“Eddie, it’s ok to love him. I’ll support and accept you, always,” Mike said, giving a comforting smile, “I’d be a pretty shitty friend if I didn’t,” he laughed.

Eddie smiled weakly at Mike, “Thanks, Mike. That really means a lot,”

“Of course,” Mike said, “I see a lot of people stress out about things they keep secret, and it usually helps to tell other people. It’s like getting a weight lifted off your chest,”

“Yeah, it is,” Eddie nodded.

________________________________

Eddie glanced at the doors nervously, “I don’t know Mike, maybe I should just-,”

“Eddie it’ll be fine, just go in,” Mike said, “I’ll be right there, I just gotta print more posters,”

And with that, he was gone.

Eddie sighed and hesitantly pushed the door open to the band room.

He glanced over at the stage noticing Bev, Richie, and Connor. 

_Connor._

He’s probably the new singer or something, ‘cause they definitely don’t need me.

Eddie quickly spun around to leave, but his path was blocked by Stan.

_When did Stan get there?_

Stan smiled, “Hey Eddie,” He said, his words echoing through the room.

There was no leaving now, everyone’s attention was turned toward the door, and now everyone now knew of Eddie’s presence.

_Goddammit._

Bev waved him and Stan over, and with a sigh, Eddie trudged over to her, placing his bag down by stage.

“Eddie? You okay?” Bev asked.

“Yeah, why?” Eddie replied.

“You’re shaking,” 

Eddie looked down at his hands. They were shaking, and he shoved them in his pockets.

Eddie glanced up at Bev, and she gave him a knowing look. He shot his eyes back to the ground.

He looked up again when Connor whispered something to Richie before heading on stage.

_Please don’t start singing._

_God, please don’t start singing._

Connor picked up the mic with a small laugh, “Ok guys, it’s hella quiet in here, so I figured I’d lighten up the mood,” 

Richie smiled up at him, and Eddie looked away. 

He took a deep breath before beginning.

_“We’re no strangers to love,”_

Richie slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

_“You know the rules and so do I._

_A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of,_

_You wouldn’t get this from any other guy,”_

Bev glanced at Stan, smiling before returning her gaze to Connor.

_“I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling,_

_Gotta make you understand!”_

He motioned for Richie to join him.

Richie jumped up on the platform, wrapping his arm around Connor and singing with him.

_“Never gonna give you up!_

_Never gonna let you down!_

_Never gonna turn around and desert you!”_

Eddie looked and saw Bev singing along as Stan laughed to himself.

_Fuck._

_“Never gonna make you cry,_

_Never gonna say goodbye!_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!”_

Connor and Richie collapsed in a fit of laughter as Bev and Stan jokingly applauded as Eddie’s heart dropped.

Because, fuck, Connor has a nice voice. A really nice voice. One that Richie probably likes more than Eddie’s.

_Fuck._

Connor laughed again as he turned to hop off the platform, and Eddie noticed how Connor and Richie’s fingers brushed against each other’s far longer then he would have liked.   
Something in Connor’s eyes lit up and he smiled.

Eddie felt like crying.

Connor opened his mouth to speak again when his phone rang.

“Hang on,” He said, turning away to answer.

Richie looked at Bev, smiling at her as Connor turned back around.

“That was my cousin,” He explained, “He’s my ride home so I gotta go. It was awesome meeting you guys,” He called, “And I’ll talk to you later Richie!”

And with that, he was gone, and Eddie felt an immediate weight lifted off his chest. 

Richie turned back around, “So,” he said, “What do you guys think?” 

“He seems cool,” Bev said.

Stan nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I think so to,”

“Agreed,” Eddie said, voice wavering, “You guys seem to get along really well,”

Richie seemed satisfied with the answer.

Bev looked over at Stan, who giggled slightly before looking up, realizing eyes were on him, “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

Eddie brought his eyes back to the floor as the room went silent again.

“Do you think we could cut band practice short today?” Stan asked, “I mean, it’s not really going anywhere,”

“Oh,” Richie said, glancing at the clock, “Yeah, I mean, we don’t have a whole lotta time left anyways,” 

Eddie silently went to pick up his bag, and when he stood up again, Bev leaned over, “You alright?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Eddie said, “I’m ok,” He smiled, “Thanks Bev,”

Stan laughed loudly again, causing everyone to look at him again.

“Shit, sorry,” He said, “I’m done laughing, I promise,”

“What is so funny?” Richie asked, “Last time I checked, Jews don’t have a sense of humor,”

“It’s this, uh,” Stan said between wheezes, “This meme about this bird-” He took a deep breath, “-And he just - you guys wouldn’t get it,” 

Bev raised an eyebrow at him, “I don’t think I’ve seen you laugh so hard since, like, the halloween party,”

A soft smile crept on Eddie’s face. The halloween party felt like years ago. 

But he frowned again, remembering what happened in the later hours of the night. It was because of that night he knew about Richie’s secret.

And then he went and told everyone.

Great job Eddie, really knocked that one out of the park.

Stan’s phone blinked again, and he smiled wide, giggling as he quickly typed a response.

Suddenly, the door swung open - Bill had kicked it.

“TRAAASSSHH DOOVVEEE!” He yelled.

Stan laughed again, falling to the floor.

Bill rushed over, grabbing Stan’s arms and lifting him up.

“S-Shit Stan, I’m sorry,” Bill laughed, “I didn’t mean for you to f-fall over,”

Stan grabbed on to Bill, pulling himself up. He was still laughing, his curls falling into his eyes and his face slightly red.

Bill gently brushed Stan’s hair out of his face, “Fuck, are you o-okay?”

Stan nodded again, still laughing, “Yeah I’m okay, I’m okay,”

“Are you s-sure?” Bill asked.

Stan put a hand over his heart, trying to calm down, “Yeah, I’ll be okay, I promise,” He laughed.

“O-Okay,” Bill said, leaning towards him.

_“Trash dove,”_

Stan bit his lip trying to contain his laughter, but he just couldn’t do it. He snorted between each giggle, and Bill’s heart did somersaults. 

Stan took a deep breath, trying to regain some composure.

_“Trash dove, trash dove, trash dove, trash dove-”_

“Shut up!” Stan laughed, yanking Bill down and kissing him.

Bill laughed against Stan’s lips, happily returning the kiss. 

“WHAT THE _FUCK?_” Richie yelled out.

Stan’s eyes flew open and in an instant Bill and Stan separated, faces scarlet.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?” Richie repeated.

Stan twiddled his thumbs and Bill ran a hand through his hair, whistling and looking away.

“You didn’t tell us you were together!” Bev cried out.

“I uh,” Stan began, “I guess I forgot to tell you guys,” He awkwardly laughed.

“You sure as shit forgot,” Richie said, walking over to Stan, “I guess that means no more sexy times with my favorite Jew,” 

Bill wrapped his arm around Stan’s waist, pulling him closer, “I dare you to try something, Tozier,”

“Damn,” Richie laughed, throwing his hands up, “I thought y’all were just fucking, I didn’t realize it was serious,”

“Seems you thought wrong,” Bev said, turning her attention back to Bill and Stan, “So what happened?”

Stan and Bill looked over to her in confusion.

“Y’know,” she said, “How did you guys get together? Was it at the party?”

“Oh,” Bill said, finally understanding, “Yeah, after you guys l-left,”

“His brother set us up,” Stan laughed.

“N-Not true!” Bill yelled, spinning around.

“It _is_ true!” Stan laughed again.

“What the fuck? Your brother’s in like, sixth grade!” Richie said.

“I-I didn’t ask him to do anything!” Bill said, trying to explain himself, “We were on the p-porch and he and Mike just dropped mistletoe down over us and yelled at us so we’d k-kiss!”

“So you listened to the kid,” Richie said smugly.

“I can’t believe that Mike was in on it too,” Bev said, running a hand through her hair, “That’s amazing,”

Bill blushed again, “I-I didn’t ask him to be my wingman,” he mumbled.

Richie eyed Eddie, “At least someone enjoyed the party,” he said low enough so only Eddie could hear.

Eddie looked away in shame as Mike pushed the door open, “Hey y’all what’s up,”

“You were Bill’s wingman!” Bev yelled. 

Mike immediately smiled, looking at Bill and Stan, “You guys finally told them?”

“They swapped spit in front of us,” Richie answered, “so yeah, they clarified it,”

“Really?” Mike asked, raising an eyebrow, “I didn’t think you two had the balls,”

Bill put his head in his hands and Stan’s face flushed brighter.

“Right?” Richie said, “They might as well just strip right here and save some time-”

“We’re leaving now!” Stan said, grabbing Bill’s hand and dragging him out the door.

The door closed behind them as the others erupted in a fit of laughter. 

Eddie was definitely happy for Stan and Bill, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous.

He wanted Richie so bad, and even though he had completely fucked up his chances, he still felt the smallest bit hopeful.

No matter what, he was always hopeful. He hated it. He just wanted to accept that things were ruined.

“Hey, Eddie,” Mike said, interrupting his thoughts “You wanna come over tomorrow?” 

“Oh, I don’t know” Eddie said.

“It’ll just be us,” Mike said, “And maybe the hangout will make you feel better, you’ve already had enough shitty days so doesn’t a good day sound nice?”

Eddie had to agree, it did sound fun.

“We’d only be baking it’s for the fundraiser for prom,” Mike continued.

Eddie sighed still a little unsure, “Alright, what time?”

“Is 3 good?”

Eddie nodded.

“I’ll see you then, Eddie. Feel better,” Mike smiled, walking off to go talk to Richie.

Eddie glanced over at the two.

“At least someone enjoyed the party,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i guess that makes eddie tonight's big loser
> 
> stay tuned!!!!! if u miss!!! reddie!! you'll like the next chapters 
> 
> also help me maya is literally gonna pull connor out of the screen and kill him. she literally hates him more then eddie does. someone stop her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall better get fuckin HYPE for this shit ur gonna love it. periodt.

Eddie reached for the back gate, flinching at the creaking noise it made as he pulled it towards him. He closed the gate behind him, turning to look for Mike.

“Mike?” He called, “You there?”

“Yeah!” Mike called out, jogging around the corner, “Yeah, yeah, I’m here, sorry,”

“Don’t worry about it,” Eddie said as Mike led him inside. 

They stepped inside, Mike leading Eddie towards the kitchen.

“Where’s all the stuff?” Eddie asked.

Mike looked at him in confusion.

“For the baking,” Eddie said, “That’s why we’re here, right?” 

“Oh yeah,” Mike said, “Sorry, yeah, I just zoned out. All the stuff’s upstairs,”

“Why is everything upstairs?” Eddie asked.

“I just got tons of stuff,” Mike said, “So I kinda stuffed everything upstairs. There wasn’t enough room in the cabinets and shit,”

“Oh,” Eddie said, “Do you need help? It’s the least I could do,”

Mike smiled, “Yeah that’d be great!”

Eddie followed him upstairs, listening closely to the walls.

_Is that Stan and Bev?_

Eddie shrugged it off as Mike led him into his room.

“Everything’s back here,” Mike said.

Eddie looked around, “I don’t see anything?”

He spun around again, face to face with Stan.

“Stan?” Eddie asked, confused, “I didn’t know you were here-”

“Mike!” Stan yelled, grabbing Eddie’s arm.

Eddie got out a small “What?” before Mike grabbed him, dragging him towards his closet.

Eddie struggled to get free, but he was small and Mike was strong, and suddenly Stan opened the door and he was pushed in.

Bev closed the door and suddenly all light had disappeared.

_I didn’t know Bev was even here._

“Guys!” Eddie called out, banging on the door, “Guys, what’s going on?” 

“We aren’t letting you out of that closet till you two make up!” Bev said.

“You two?” Eddie asked.

“So kind of you to join me in here,” Richie said.

Eddie let out a scream, “Jesus fuck!”

Richie shifted in the darkness, “Sorry Eds, didn’t mean for you to spazz out,”

“Didn’t mean to scare me? You’re sitting there like, ‘wow I’m Richie, I’m looming like a creepy shadow in the corner of the closet!’” Eddie took a breath, “You could’ve like, I don’t know, not scared the shit out of me!”

“I didn’t mean to scare you!” Richie yelled in defense, “Would you have liked it if I didn’t say anything and there was just heavy breathing on the other side of the closet?”

Eddie opened his mouth to say something back when Bev banged on the door, “You guys should just call your mothers now, because it sounds like you’re gonna be here all night!”

Eddie crossed his arms and huffed, “This is ridiculous,” he mumbled.

“Great to know I’m so repulsing you can’t even be in here with me,” Richie said.

“No, wait! I didn’t mean it like that-” Eddie stammered.

“I know, I know,” Richie said, “You’re just as paranoid as ever,” he said, laughing slightly.

Eddie twiddled his thumbs, unsure of what to say. He wanted to make up with Richie and he wanted things to go back to normal, but it seemed almost impossible.

“Are we really just gonna sit here all day?” Richie asked, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know,” Eddie responded.

This time, Stan knocked on the door, “Could you guys stop being petty for like, two minutes?”

“I’m not being petty!” They answered in unison.

“You are being petty!” Richie said.

“I am not!” Eddie replied.

“Are too!” 

“Bullshit! You’re being like, ten times pettier than I would ever be!”

“So you admit you can be petty sometimes?” Richie said smugly.

“I will actually strangle you,” 

“I’m gonna strangle your mom while I bone her!”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Eddie yelled exasperatedly. 

“_That doesn’t even make sense!_” Richie mimicked.

“Go choke, Tozier,” 

“On your mom? Gladly,”

Stan, Mike, and Bev all groaned in unison. 

“I’m gonna choke on your sister!” Eddie spat.

“I don’t even have a sister!”

“Give it nine months,”

“Oh so you’re saying you’d choke on your daughter? That’s kinda Alabama of you,”

“I-” Eddie struggled to find something to say, “Oh shut up Richie! You aren’t even funny!”

“Your mom thinks I’m funny,”

“I don’t know if anyone’s told you, but “your mom” jokes stopped being funny a few years ago,”

“Your face stopped being funny a few years ago!”

“Real mature,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes.

“Thank you, I try,” Richie smirked.

Eddie groaned, “You’re so annoying,”

“I may be annoying but at least I can keep secrets,”

Eddie’s heart hurt hearing that, “W-Well that situation would’ve never happened if you didn’t start being an ass first,” He said, voice wavering.

“One secret Eddie, _one_ fucking secret!” Eddie could hear Richie moving in his corner, “A secret I didn’t tell anybody else, not even my friends that I’ve been close to for years! Why? Cause I trusted _you!_ You seemed trustworthy! You seemed like you cared, but I guess not,”

Eddie looked at the floor, disappointed in himself, “I do care,” He mumbled, blinking so keep the tears at bay. 

“Whatever,” He paused, “I’m just gonna look for a light,”

Eddie stood there silently, despising himself.

Richie sighed. Even if he had every right to be angry, he felt awful for making Eddie feel upset, “I bet I can find the light before you can,” 

“What?” Eddie’s voice squeaked.

“I bet I can find the light before you can,” Richie repeated.

“Alright, fine,” Eddie said, running his hand along the wall. 

Richie did the same, “I’m gonna find it first, I can feel it,”

Eddie snorted, “As if,” He took his hand off the wall, wiping off the dust, “It's so dusty in here,”

“Hey!” Mike called, “I’m still here!” 

“Shit, sorry Mike!” Eddie called.

Richie giggled.

“Shut the fuck up!” Eddie laughed, waving his arm around in hopes of hitting Richie.

Instead, it brushed against a thin wire hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

“Was that the light switch?” Richie asked. 

“I think so,” Eddie replied, “I told you I’d find it first!”

“It’s not over until someone turns it on, Edwardo!” 

Eddie and Richie both stepped forward, trying not to step on any of Mike’s things. They were both in the middle now, and Eddie swore he could feel Richie’s breath near him, but it had to just be false hope.

Eddie waved his arm around, “Where the fuck did it go?”

“Aha!” Richie yelled, “I think I got it!” 

“Bullshit!” Eddie yelled, reaching up. He stood on his toes, hand extended into the darkness.

Just as Richie pulled down on the string, Eddie and Richie’s heads collided. 

Eddie felt all the air leave his body as he stared at Richie, unsure about what to say because their faces were so close together-

A small, nervous laugh escaped his throat as Richie grinned, and soon the two of them were doubled over laughing. 

“Your face!” Richie wheezed, “You looked so _terrified,_ oh my god!”

Eddie laughed again, attempting to hide his blushing face with his hands. 

Richie leaned back against the other wall, still trying to calm down, “Jesus, Eds, I thought you’d seen a ghost or something!”

“Sorry!” Eddie said, “I just didn’t expect that to happen,” He took a deep breath, “Seriously, Rich, I’m really really sorry. I didn’t mean to tell anyone or betray your trust, I just panicked, I guess?”

Richie looked at Eddie.

“That’s not an excuse - I _know_ that’s not an excuse-”

“It makes sense,” Richie said.

“It does?” 

“Yeah,” Richie said, “I was kinda asking for it, after all. I said some pretty awful things about you,”

“But they don’t even compare to what I said!”

“But I shouldn’t have said it regardless,” Richie said, “Neither of us should have,”

Eddie nodded in agreement.

“So, actually, _I’m_ the one who’s sorry,” Richie said.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile, “So we’re good?”

“We’re great,” Richie said grinning, “Now come here and give me an apology hug, Spaghetti,” Richie said, opening his arms.

Eddie rolled his eyes and walked over to Richie, gently wrapping his arms around the taller boy, who returned the hug with a small laugh.

When they broke apart, Richie ruffled Eddie’s hair, saying, “Nice to have you back, Spaghetti,”

Eddie grinned, “It’s nice to be back, Chee,”

They both laughed, heat rising in Eddie’s face as he gazed into Richie’s eyes.

Richie smiled, looking back at Eddie and allowing his eyes to trail down to Eddie’s lips. 

Eddie suddenly realized how close they were.  
His face heated up as he realized he and Richie had been moving closer and closer together. 

When their faces were mere inches apart, Eddie felt his brain begin to malfunction. His legs felt like they were going to give out, and for a moment he thought this was actually going to happen. 

And that’s when Stan opened the door.

Eddie and Richie jumped back, Richie hitting his head on one of the lower shelves. 

“FUCKING FINALLY!” Stan yelled, bringing his phone back to his ear, “Yeah, Bill, they’re good. I really thought I was gonna be stuck here forever and miss your birthday,” He said, walking away, “I’ll be there in like, 5 minutes don’t worry,” 

Eddie glanced at Richie, whose face is also scarlet with embarrassment. 

They both walked toward the door, but Richie dodged back, smiling, “Ladies first,” 

Eddie giggled and shoved his arm, “Shut _up,_ Chee,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL RISE UP BABIE!!! REDDIE IS BACK IN BUSINESS


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so school died bc of the virus so we'll hopefully have some more time to write
> 
> anyways song lyrics from sweater weather
> 
> gay time bois

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Eddie asked, pacing back and forth.

“Once Richie gets here we’ll form a plan,” Stan said. 

Eddie took another puff from his inhaler, still worried. 

He opened his mouth to talk again when Richie opened the band room door, slightly out of breath, “I’m sorry guys, I hope I’m not too late,” He adjusted his shirt, covering up his neck, “You guys look like shit, what happened?”

“What the hell happened to you?” Bev asked, “You trying to hide something?”

Richie yanked his shirt up higher, “No,”

“Ooooh, Richie whatcha hiding?” Stan teased.

“Y-Your mom!”

Stan rolled his eyes, “Wow, so creative,”

Eddie glanced at Richie, whose face was beginning to slightly flush, “It’s not anything, guys, seriously.”

“Really?” Bev asked, yanking down Richie’s shirt.

Eddie felt himself lose his breath as Stan gasped.

“Holy shit!” Bev laughed, “Your neck is fucking _covered_ in hikeys!”

Richie scowled as he frantically grabbed at his shirt, face scarlet.

“Who’d you get these from?” Stan asked, joining Bev in laughter.

Eddie could swear his heart stopped beating at the sight, and he tried his best to keep his face from falling to an immediate frown.

Richie stayed silent for a moment, contemplating his answer.

Slowly, a small smirk crept across his face, “It was the mom, the myth, the baddest bitch herself,” he paused, “Ms. Kaspbrak,”

Stan and Bev continued to laugh and Eddie did his best to muster up a fake one.

_I’m so stupid! Why’d I even think for a second I’d ever have a chance._

Eddie shook his head, snapping out of thought. He had to change the topic because the current one was killing his heart.

“S-So uh,” Eddie started, “The hickey topic is _lovely,_ but what about the song? We have nothing and the second concert is tonight! I was so busy being petty… fuck I ruin everything! If I’d never said what I said we would’ve never fought, we’d be more prepared if it wasn’t for me and my dumb mouth! I’m so sorry guys,” Eddie rambled, mumbling the last bit disappointed in himself.

Richie grabbed Eddie’s shoulder’s, “Eddie,” He said, “I love you so much, but please, shut the fuck up,”

Eddie’s face flushed.

“All of that junk is behind us now! And if you just keep rambling we’ll never get to pick a song either way, so stop panicking Spaghetti,” He said, ruffling Eddie’s hair with a small smile.

“Sorry,” Eddie nearly squeaked, “I panicked,”

“It’s all good Spaghetti,” Richie said, heading over to his backpack, “And as for the song, I have something that might work,” 

“Really?” Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Really,” Richie repeated, “I wrote it after me and Eddie hung out. His mom was the inspiration,”

Eddie groaned as Richie tuned his guitar, his notebook full of lyrics on a stand in front of him.

“Ready gang?” Richie asked.

“As we’ll ever be,” Bev answered.   
________________________________

Richie smiled as he played the opening notes of the song. 

_“All I am,_

_Is a man._

_I want the world,_

_In my hand,”_

He smiled up at Eddie, giving him an encouraging nod.

_You can do it, Eds._

Eddie nervously lifted the mic to his lips, _“I hate the beach,_

_But I stand,_

_In California with my toes in the sand,”_

Richie grinned, _“Use the sleeves of my sweater, let’s have an adventure,”_

Eddie smiled back at him, _“Head in the clouds, but my gravity’s centered,”_

Richie winked at Eddie, _“Touch my neck, and I’ll touch yours,_

_You and those little high waisted shorts, oh”_

Eddie blushed, looking away, because no matter how many times he heard that line, he couldn’t help but think it was about him, even though he knew it wasn’t.   
Even though he knew he had no chance.

Richie lifted the mic off the stand, _“She knows what I think about,_

_And what I think about,_

_One love, two mouths,_

_One love, one house,_

_No shirt, no blouse,”_

On the last line, Richie let his guitar hang on it’s strap around his neck as he walked up to Eddie and in one swift motion, slipped the top button out of it's place on Eddie's polo shirt.

_Holy shit._

The crowd gave a few cheers, whoops, and laughs, and Richie kept on singing like nothing had happened.

_“Just us, you find out,_

_Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no”_

Eddie willed himself to keep it together, _“Cause it’s too cold, whoa,_

_For you here, and now,_

_So let me hold, whoa,_

_Both your hands in,_

_The holes of my sweater,”_

Richie grinned, continuing to strum his guitar, _“And I may just take your breath away,_

_I don’t mind if there’s not much to say._

_Sometimes the silence guides our minds to move to a place so far away._

_The goosebumps start to raise,_

_The moment that my left hand meets your waist._

_And then I watch your face,_

_Put my finger on your tongue cause you love the taste, yeah,”_

Eddie’s face flushed more, _“These hearts adore,_

_Every other beat the other one beats for._

_Inside this place is warm,_

_Outside it starts to pour,”_

Richie joined in, singing along with Eddie, eyes shut as he leaned into the mic,

_“Coming down,_

_One love, two mouths,_

_One love, one house,_

_No shirt, no blouse,_

_Just us, you find out,_

_Nothing that I wouldn’t wanna tell you about, no no,”_

The beat slowed down for the end of the song. 

Richie grinned at Eddie, _“Cause it’s too cold, whoa,_

_For you here,_

_And now,_

_So let me hold, whoa,_

_Both your hands in,”_

Richie winked at Eddie, and Eddie got butterflies.

_“The holes of my sweater,”_  
________________________________

Eddie’s heart was racing. 

He stepped into the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t want anyone to see or hear him ever again.

Eddie reached for the sink to splash water on his face when he heard two voices from inside the stall.

“Look, it didn’t mean anything, seriously! There’s nothing going on between us, we were just acting!”  
Richie.

“It didn’t seem like that!” The second voice yelled. 

“We’re literally just friends, and you know how friends act! It was a lyric to the song, and the crowd loves pizazz!”

“A lyric to a song you obviously wrote about him! I mean, button up shirt and high waisted shorts? That’s literally all he wears,”

“Connor, please calm down,” Richie said, “It wasn’t anything, you know I love you!”

Connor stayed silent. 

“Please, Connor?” 

“I just,” Connor paused, “I don’t know, I always felt like there was something between you two,”

“There isn’t, I swear,”

“I know that!”

“Here,” Richie said, “Let me say goodbye to everyone, and then I’ll make it up to you,”

“Alright,” Connor sighed, unlocking the stall door.

_Shit._

Eddie quickly scurried out of the bathroom, making sure the door shut quietly behind him.

_Holy shit._

_What do I even make of that?_

Eddie quickly grabbed his bag and joined the others pretending as if nothing happened.

Richie walked over to the group, saying goodbye to everyone, but he stopped when he got to Eddie. He just looked at him for a moment and walked away to join Connor.

Eddie’s heart sunk.

Richie quickly turned around as he and Connor were walking away, mouthing a “bye” with a small, quick wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie that was quite home of sexual of you
> 
> anyways so the roles have literally switched lmao like before it was like:
> 
> maya: ew i hate connor
> 
> me: we cant make him the villian
> 
> now its like:
> 
> me: i SWEAR im gonna find connor and EAT HIM and shit his guts out on his mom i HATE him
> 
> maya: woah bruh i
> 
> why did this change? 
> 
> well.
> 
> we made a discovery.
> 
> what discovery?
> 
> well you'll have to find out lmao loser


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL ARE NOT READY FOR THIS OK
> 
> GET READY TO SHIT YOUR PANTS. A LOT.
> 
> i should mention,,,,,,things get a lil,,, spicy,, LIKE NOT SUPER BAD BUT,,, that could have been more pg
> 
> good lord here we go

Eddie walked up the stairs, checking the apartment number Bev had texted him, just to double check the door he was about to knock on was the right one. 

When he was sure it was the right apartment, he knocked.

Bev opened the door and Eddie could immediately hear everyone acting like hooligans in the background. 

“Happy birthday, Bev,” Eddie said, putting his arms out for a hug.

Bev gladly returned it, “Thanks, Eddie,”

Bev lead Eddie was let inside where he was greeted by Bill, Richie, Stan, Mike, and some kid Eddie didn’t know the name of. He seemed sweet enough and he shook Eddie’s hand without much hesitation. 

He sat down in the circle of kids, Bev sitting down next to the kid she introduced as Ben. She pulled her blunt up to her lips, carefully lighting it.

She then looks up at Eddie, who had been staring at her. “You wanna try?” She asked with a smirk.

Eddie’s face flushed, he was embarrassed he was caught staring, “I um…,” He bit his lip thinking about it.

“I’m not gonna force you to do anything Eddie, but you only live once, ya know?”

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows

_I mean, Bev, Richie, and Ben are doing it. It can’t be that bad._

“You know what? Sure, pass it,” He said, trying to sound confident.

Bev arched an eyebrow, “Have you ever smoked anything before?”

“Uh y-yeah,” He said, reaching out to do grabby hands at Bev.

That’s when Richie cut in, obviously high as fuck, “Bullshit you asthmatic asshat! Come here, I’ll help you,” Richie said patting down next to him.

Eddie crawled over, sitting down next to Richie.

“Alright,” Richie said, taking a blunt and lighter, “so I’m gonna shotgun it to you,”

Eddie tilted his head to the side in confusion, “Shotgun it?”

Richie laughed, “Look pretty boy, just open your mouth and I’ll do the rest,”

Eddie’s face turned red, “W-What?!”

“Calm down, I don’t have cooties,” Richie smiled, “Just trust me and open your mouth,”

Eddie slowly lifted his mouth open, face still red.

Richie took a puff of the weed, not breathing it out yet. He leaned closer to Eddie, lips nearly touching, and then he fed the smoke into Eddie’s mouth.

Eddie sat there for a minute, holding the smoke in his mouth, just confused and gay.

_Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok._

_Yeah this is fine. Totally great. Very epic._

Slowly, Eddie caught on to the concept and puffed it out into a stream of white smoke.

Richie smiled, “There you go Spaghetti, first hit of weed, how do ya feel?”

Eddie smiled, “Do you want me to respond saying I’m a whole new man?”

“I totally want you to respond like that,”

“Alright then, I feel like a whole new man,” Eddie giggled.

Richie giggled as well, “Want me to shotgun you another or can you do it yourself because you’re a ‘new man?’”

“I might feel like a whole new man, but I’m still a whole idiot so uh,” Eddie paused, “Shotgun it again?”

“Is that just some excuse to have our lips inches apart?” Richie asked with a smirk.

“Definitely not, your breath smells like ass,” Eddie said, trying to remain calm.

“Well your breath smells…” Richie paused, “Lovely, dammit! Just as fresh as your mom’s,”

“See, yours could to, if you used this thing called a toothbrush,” Eddie paused, “Wait, did you just compare my breath to my mother’s?”

“Stop asking questions and lemme shotgun more weed to you” 

Richie shotgunned weed to Eddie a few more times, causing Eddie to get high pretty fast. 

Not as high as Richie, but still high. 

“Here’s an idea,” Stan said, “Why don’t we play a game?”

“Like what?” Bev asked.

“I don’t know,” Stan said, “Maybe like, charades, or something?”

Richie jumped out of his seat, “Hell yeah! I’ll kick all y’all’s asses!” He cried.

“Stop trying to be ghetto,” Bev said, “You’re the whitest one here!”

Richie faked gasped, “Betrayed by my own friend! Who is also white! The humanity!”

“You’ll get over it,” Eddie said.

Mike rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, shut up,” Stan said, let’s play,”

“Let’s make teams!” Richie said.

“There’s an uneven amount of people here,” Mike said.

“Okay, and?”

“The teams won’t be even, dipshit,” Eddie cut in.

“It’s fine,” Richie said, waving his hand.

They all divided into teams, Richie, Eddie, and Bev on one team, and Stan, Bill, Mike, and Ben on the other.

“Ok, since you guys have less team members you guys can go first,” Mike said. 

“Are you saying because we have less members we’re gonna do bad?” Richie said, “You know what, you go first cause we’re gonna kick your asses with less members!”

Mike rolled his eyes, “Okay, who wants to go first?”

Bill drunkenly laughed and raised his hand, “I’ll go f-first,”

Stan arched his eyebrow at Bill, “You sure, lovebug?”

“Y-Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Bill said, wobbly on his feet.

“Alright Bill, whenever you’re ready,” Mike said. 

“Okay,” Bill said. He took a breath, ready to begin, when he was hit by a fit of giggles so intense he fell to the ground.

“I have a feeling the teams are gonna be even now,” Eddie said as Stan lifted Bill off the floor.

“You’re an idiot,” Stan mumbled, pulling Bill closer.

“But I’m _your_ idiot,” Bill laughed.

Stan pressed a small kiss to Bill’s forehead, “You’re so, so, stupid,” He paused, “But I love you,” He said under his breath.

Stan blushed when he realized what he said. He never mentioned that he said it again. Bill was too drunk to hear Stan, his laughter echoing through the room.

“Okay,” Bev said, “Ben, you wanna go next?”

“Oh,” Ben said, like he wasn’t expecting to get called on, “Yeah, sure,”

“Great!” She said smiling, “Go ahead,”

Ben stood in front of the group for 5 minutes before Bev guessed it.

“The statue of Liberty!” Bev cried.

Ben smiled, “Thank you for finally guessing, my arm hurts like hell,” 

They played a few more rounds before Richie practically shoved Eddie in the center of the room. 

Eddie sighed, “But I don’t know what to do for my thing!”

“Oh, I can help! What is it?” Richie asked.

“It was like a chicken? I think?” 

“Is it a chicken?” Richie asked.

“Yeah! You guessed it, go Richie!” Eddie cried out.

“That’s not how you play!” Bev laughed, standing up, “Stay right here guys, I have an idea,” 

Bev ran into the kitchen and emerged with an empty bottle.

“Beverly, you’re not thinking-”

“You know _exactly_ what I’m thinking,” She said, cutting Ben off, “Everyone on the floor,”

The group sat down in a circle, Richie in between Bev and Ben, and Eddie across from that. He glanced over to see Bill laying in Stan’s lap with Mike sitting next to them.

“Here’s the rules,” Bev said, “You spin the bottle and get 7 minutes locked in the closet with the other person. Unless they’re in a relationship, in that case, you’d just give them a peck on the cheek.”

The group nodded in agreement, and Mike spun first. The bottle landed on Bill, so he scooted closer to him, giving him a peck on the cheek before Bill laughed again, falling backwards into Stan’s arms.

“I’ll take this spin for Bill,” Stan laughed, “He’s a little fucked up right now,”

“I-I am not!” Bill cried out.

“Yes you are,” Stan laughed, running his fingers through Bill’s hair again. 

Stan used his other hand to spin the bottle, and it landed on Richie.

The group burst into laughter as Stan stood up, turning to leave.

Bill latched on to Stan’s arm, pulling him back down.

Richie snorted with laughter as scooted across to Stan, “You can’t run from my burning love, Stan!”

Richie leaned in and Stan lifted up Bill’s hand, blocking Richie’s lips, “Yes I can, shithead,”

Eddie giggled as Richie fell back in his spot. 

Bev spun next, the bottle landing on Ben.

At first Eddie was going to laugh it off, but then he realized that Ben and Bev were both single.

_They were going in the closet._

Ben’s face turned scarlet as Bev grabbed his arm and led him into the closest closet she could find. 

Mike started the timer on his phone and the rest sat back and waited.

It was pure silence, besides Bill drunkenly flirting with Stan.

“Y-You sure you got a boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Stan replied, “I’m sure,” 

“Who is it?’ Bill asked, looking upset.

“It’s you, stupid,” Stan replied.

Bill smiled wide, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Stan kissed Bill’s forehead again.

Richie made a fake gagging noise, “You two are so cheesy,”

“Can it, Tozier,” Stan said.

Some mumbling came from the closet. 

“Do you think they’re having sex?” Richie asked.

Everyone groaned.

“Richie, please, shut up,” Stan said.

After a few more minutes, Ben and Bev emerged from the closet, faces red and holding hands. 

“Ooooh, what happened in there?” Richie asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up Richie,” The group cried out in unison.

“Okay, Eddie,” Bev said with a gleam in her eye, “You spin next,”

Eddie nervously took the bottle next, spinning it carefully.

_Please get Richie, please get Richie, please get Richie._

_Wait no, don’t get richie! He’s seeing someone who isn’t you!_

_It would be awful if it landed on-_

The bottle landed on Richie.

_Fuck._

“Looks like you get to kiss the ass smelling breath,” Richie said with a laugh.

“Wait but-,” Eddie started, but immediately he was interrupted.

“Don’t make us shove you in the closet again,” Bev said.

“Alright, alright,” Richie said, getting up and grabbing Eddie’s hands, dragging them both into the closet.

Mike shut the door behind them and the timer started. 

“We have a way with getting locked in closets, don’t we?” Richie laughed.

“Yeah,” Eddie said, “I-I guess so,”

They sat in silence again.

“You know,” Richie started, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

“No, no, no,” Eddie said way too fast, “no, it’s fine, really. Just a game, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Richie agreed, “Just a game,”

Eddie looked up at Richie and hoped he couldn’t see how hard he was blushing. 

This closet was smaller than the one in Mike’s house, so much so that if Richie took just a single step forward he’d be inches away from Eddie.

Richie hesitantly reached his arms out, but stopped before his hands actually made it to Eddie’s waist. 

Eddie notices Richie’s hesitation and without thinking said, “It’s okay, just do it,” 

Richie finally placed his hands on Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and the two leaned in closer.

As their lips were inches apart Richie mumbled, “This is kinda gay,”

“Oh my god, just shut up,”

“Make me,”

The challenge hung in the air for a few seconds, before Eddie leaned in, connecting their lips.

Ok. Cool. Alright. 

And Eddie expected Richie to pull away, to laugh, to scream, but he didn’t.

In fact, he kissed Eddie back. 

For a moment, Eddie didn’t know what to do. Everything felt absolutely unreal, like a dream.

But he wasn’t asleep.

Without thinking, Eddie entangled his hands in Richie’s hair and Eddie swears his soul left his body when Richie’s hands moved higher up his shirt.

“This okay?” He mumbled, pulling away slightly.

Eddie nodded, and Richie connected their lips again.

Richie slipped his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, and their tongues fought for dominance.

His mind raced, but at the same time, Eddie could barely form a coherent thought. 

All he knew was that Richie’s lips tasted like weed and popcorn.

And that he liked that. 

He liked that a lot.

The two pulled away, breathless, and Richie lightly shoved Eddie against the wall.

He kissed Eddie again, his mouth trailing down to Eddie’s chin and neck. 

Eddie bit his lip to keep any noises at bay, and he swore Richie was going to give him hickeys.

He could feel Richie’s hot breath on his neck, and it felt like pure fire. 

Richie lifted his head back up to look at Eddie in the eyes, and gently lifted Eddie’s chin up with two fingers.

He kissed Eddie again, a little rougher this time, and Eddie accidentally tugged on one of Richie’s curls.

Richie softly gasped into Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie almost lost it right there because there is no way this is happening right now.

Eddie wrapped his finger around Richie’s curl, purposely tugging on it again. 

Richie pulled away, smirked up at Eddie before tugging his shirt color down and connecting his lips to Eddie’s collarbone. 

Eddie’s fingers tightened around Richie’s hair and he bit his lip again, willing himself to stay silent.

It didn’t work.

Richie’s hands traveled farther up Eddie’s back as he left small marks on Eddie’s collarbone. 

Richie brushed his thumb over Eddie’s collarbone at the same time he attacked Eddie’s lips again, causing Eddie to softly moan into Richie’s mouth.

Eddie practically froze. A moan was literally the worst sound he could have made at that moment.

Richie pulled away from the kiss and eyed Eddie with a look Eddie has never seen before in his entire life. 

A soft knock landed on the closet door, “Guys, time’s up,” Bev called.

Richie let go of Eddie, backing away.

It felt so much colder without Richie holding him.

Richie glanced at Eddie’s collarbone, “Um, was all of that, like, okay?”

Eddie adjusted his shirt and nodded, “Yeah, it’s fine,”

Richie shoved his hands in his pockets, “Ok. Cool,”

Eddie tried not to smile at how hard Richie was blushing. 

Richie nodded toward the door, “After you?”

“Oh,” Eddie said, “Yeah, thanks,” Eddie slowly opened the door, stepping out, his eyes glued to the floor.

“That was okay, I guess,” Richie said, “Sorry, but, your mom way was better,” 

The entire room groaned.

Eddie and Richie sat back down with the group, and Eddie pretended like everything was fine even though his face was as red as a tomato.

After a few minutes, it felt like everyone’s eyes weren’t on him anymore, and he relaxed. 

Every now and then, Eddie would glance at Richie, who still cracked jokes but seemed a little bit out of it.

_Gee, I wonder why._

_It might’ve had to do with the fact that we made out and he’s seeing someone. But hey, just a guess._

“Eddie, can you help me grab more drinks?” Bev asked.

“Huh?” Eddie asked, “Oh, yeah, of course,”

Bev led Eddie into the kitchen and once they turned the corner, she spun around.

“What happened in there?” She asked.

Eddie fracticall thought of a response, “Uh, nothing!”

“Bullshit,” Bev said, “I heard you at the end, it didn’t sound like nothing,”

Eddie nearly choked on air, “Bev!” 

“You can tell me, or Richie can tell me. It’s up to you-”

“No!” Eddie cried out, “I’ll-I’ll tell you, okay?” 

Bev crossed her arms.

Eddie sighed and carefully pulled his shirt collar down, revealing his collarbone that was littered with hickeys and small bites.

Bev gasped, “No fucking way. No fucking way!”

Eddie fixed his shirt again, “Bev, it’s nothing, it means nothing, really. It was just a game!”

“That looks like a bonus level if you ask me,” Bev replied.

“Okay, well,” Eddie tried to change the subject, “what happened with you and Ben?”

“We just talked. It was nice. He asked me out. No fucking required,”

Eddie sighed, “We didn’t fuck, Beverly,”

“From what I heard, you wanted to,” Bev said, “Sounded like you two got to at least first base,”

Eddie’s cheeks felt hot, “It wasn’t anything crazy,” he lied, “Seriously, Bev,”

“Say that to the hickeys on your collarbone and the moan I heard,”

Eddie spun around, “Okay, I’m leaving now!”

___________________________

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh God oh fuck._

_Fuck._

What did he do? What was he going to do? 

And why couldn’t he get the taste of Eddie’s lips of his mind?

They were soft and tasted like bubblegum. Of course, there was a hint of weed but they were easily still the sweetest thing Richie’s ever tasted.

_Stop. Stop it. Stop it right now._

Richie looked up at the houses. He was almost there.

He walked faster, because the faster he walked, the sooner he got there.

The sooner it would be done.

The sooner he’ll be free.

Richie stood on Connor’s doorstep, his finger inches from the doorbell.

_Connor, we need to break up._

_No, no, that’s too harsh._

_Connor, there’s someone else._

_No that would just be proving him right._

_Connor, we need to end whatever’s going on between us. I know you think we’re dating, but I never agreed to that. And I don’t want to lead you on, because you don’t deserve that. I’m really, really sorry._

_Ok. That might work. Ok. Nice._

Richie rang the doorbell.

He waited for a moment, unsure if he was actually going to be able to do this.

_Connor, we need to end whatever’s going on between us. I know you think we’re dating, but I never agreed to that. And I don’t want to lead you on, because you don’t deserve that. I’m really, really sorry._

_Connor, we need-_

The door swung open.

“Hey, Chee,” Connor said, smiling. He grabbed Richie’s arm, “Just the man I wanted to see,”

Richie stepped inside, and Connor shut the door behind them, “Listen, Connor, I just wanted to tell you something-”

Connor spun Richie around, roughly pressing his lips against Richie’s, “Tell me later,” he said, unzipping Richie’s jacket. 

“Connor, please-”

“Baby,” Connor said, kissing Richie again, “just tell me later, okay?”

Richie felt trapped.

“Okay,” He said after a minute, “Okay, yeah, I’ll tell you later. We have all night,”

________________________________

Richie woke up early the next morning, head pounding and body sore.

He grabbed his phone, checking the time. 

1:17 am.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finna be real quiet after posting this 
> 
> anyways lmao jesus has left the chat
> 
> anyone else feel like curb stomping connor or is that just me????


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Us writing this chapter: we're gonna give the stenbrough fans what they want. thank us later lmao
> 
> ALSO!! TRIGGER WARNING!! HENRYS IN HERE AND HE USES SLURS BC HES A LIL BITCH
> 
> please stay safe yall im begging you
> 
> song lyrics from lean on me and all about your heart!

Stan woke up to the sunlight peeking through his blinds. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and turning to shut off his alarm, which hadn’t even gone off yet.  
He stood up and made his bed before grabbing his phone, sending a quick goodmorning text to Bill.  
________________________________

_Honey Bunch: Good morning lovebug <3_

________________________________

Stan put his phone down, smiling. He’d always send Bill a quick text to wake up to in the morning.

Stan got changed and brushed his hair before finding a matching pair of socks to put on. He slipped on his shoes and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

After grabbing his things, Stan walked downstairs and into the kitchen, glancing at the clock to make sure he wasn’t late. The time was 6:43 am, meaning Stan was a little bit later than usual. 

He grabbed an apple out of the fridge and headed out the door.

He shut it softly and cringed to himself. That sounded awful. He opened and closed the door again, and it sounded much better. 

Stan fished his keys out of his pocket and started his car, sending a quick text to Bev.

________________

_Blue Jay: Hey, I’m leaving now, see u soon_

_Bev: Cool I’ll see you in 10_

________________

Stan placed his phone down and turned the keys in the ignition, his car roaring to life. He pulled out of the driveway carefully and started down the street to Bev’s apartment. 

Once he made it there, he parked the car near the back of Bev’s apartment since she usually came down the fire escape. Her father didn’t like her hanging out with boys so he obviously wouldn’t want Stan to pick her up.

Of course, he did it anyway.

His phone buzzed again, a text from Bill.  
______________________________

_LoveBug: Gm babe I’ll see you soon! :)_

______________________________

Stan smiled at the text and put his phone back down as he saw Bev crawl out through her window and onto the fire escape.

She climbed down the ladder and skipped the last two foot holdings, jumping down instead.

Bev walked over and opened the car door, throwing her bag on the floor and sitting down in the passenger's seat.

“Thanks for the ride as always Stanny”

“Good morning Bev,” Stan said, “And it’s no problem,”

“It’s still nice of you,” She replied, reaching her hand over to the volume dial.

She turned up the song on the radio, “Lean on me,” by Bill Withers.

Bev leaned forward tapping her fingers on the dashboard to the beat, _“Sometimes in our lives we all have pain,_

_We have sorrow,_

_But if we are wise,_

_We know that there’s always tomorrow,”_

Stan smiled, starting down the road and lightly tapping his fingers on the wheel as the song continued. He quietly mumbled along to the words, _“Lean on me,_

_When you’re not strong._

_And I’ll be your friend,_

_I’ll help you carry on,”_

Bev turned the volume up a little higher and started singing again, _“For it won’t be long,_

_‘Til I‘m gonna need,_

_Somebody to lean on!”_

Bev nudged Stan’s arm, “C’mon Stan,” she smiled.

Stan rolled his eyes, singing louder, _“Please swallow your pride,_

_If I have some things to borrow._

_For no one can fill those of your needs,_

_That you won’t let show,”_

Bev turned the volume up even louder, singing along with Stan, their voices sounding wonderful together.

_“You just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you’ll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on,”_

Bev finally gave into temptation, turning the volume all the way up, both of them now singing at the top of their lungs.

_“If there is a load you have to bear,_

_That you can't carry,_

_I'm right up the road,_

_I'll share your load,”_

They both continued singing as Stan pulled into his parking spot, and with a few minutes to spare they finished the song,

_“If you just call me,_

_If you need a friend call me, uh huh_

_If you need a friend,_

_If you ever need a friend,_

_Call me, call me, call me,_

_call me if you need a friend_

_call me, call me, call me,_

_call me,”_

They looked at each other as the song faded out, both of them falling into a fit of giggles because they just totally jammed out.

“We are literally such dorks,” Bev laughed. 

“And what about it?” Stan smiled as he opened the car door, stepping out into the pavement. 

“I never said there was anything wrong with that,” Bev laughed as she grabbed her bag and closed the car door, “Thanks again for the ride, I’ll see you later!”

“See you!” Stan smiled as he walked away.  
_______________________

“I don’t know Stan, I’m really worried,” Eddie said as he and Stan walked back to the lockers.

“I’d be a little surprised if we got cut,” Stan said, opening his locker, “You and Richie did a really good job,”

Eddie blushed at the mention of Richie, “Well, I think you and Bev did really good too,”

“Thanks,” Stan smiled, “Have you checked the bulletin board yet?”

Eddie sighed, “No, I’ve been avoiding it all day,”

“Don’t worry,” Stan said, “Let’s just go check it now,”

“Okay. Okay. Yeah, okay. Sure, let’s go,” Eddie said.

Stan laughed, leading Eddie over to the board.

“How are you not nervous?” Eddie asked.

“Oh I’m terrified,” Stan said, “But I’m trying not to freak out,”

“You’re doing a pretty good job,” Eddie laughed. His eyes widened, “There’s the list!”

Stan squinted at the paper, his eyes trailing down the list.

He skimmed the band names, by some miracle, he saw The Losers along with everyone’s names.

“Holy shit!” Eddie said. He spun around and grabbed Stan’s arm, “We did it, what the fuck? We made it!” 

Stan smiled, “See, I told you there was nothing to worry about,”

“I know,” Eddie said as he and Stan walked to their lockers, “I was just worried, you know?”

“No, I get it,” Stan said as he opened his locker, “but anyways, today’s Valentine’s Day right?”

Eddie arched an eyebrow, “Yeah why?”

“Well I was just wondering, are you and uh, I don’t know, Richie doing anything?” Stan asked with a smirk.

Eddie’s face flushed, “We aren’t together Stan!”

“What about the whole thing in the closet?”

“Oh my god, why does nobody get it! It was just a game!”

“Just a game?” Stan repeated, yanking down the collar of Eddie’s shirt to reveal his collarbone.

Eddie’s eyes widened, and he slapped Stan’s hand away, “S-Shut up! Oh my god did Bev tell you? I’m gonna kill her!”

Stan laughed as shoved his binders in his locker, “It’s no big deal, Eddie, just ask him out-”

Something crunched under his binders.

“What the fuck was that?” Eddie asked, glad to change the subject.

“I don’t know,” Stan said, taking his binders back out. He glanced in his locker to find a heart shaped box full of chocolates.

“Are those chocolates?” Eddie asked, peeking behind Stan.

Stan looked down at the note attached to the container.

_Happy Valentine's day honey bunches!!_

Eddie snorted and laughed, “Honey bunches? That’s so fucking stupid, what are you guys like, 80?”

Stan’s face heated up, “Shut up, Eddie, you have no rights until you ask out Richie,”

“Stan, I told you nothing’s going on!” Eddie cried, “Besides, guys liking guys is disgusting!”

Stan gave Eddie a slightly surprised look.

Eddie paused, “Ahah w-wait no I meant- not that um- I’m so sorry uh, you and Bill are cute I didn’t, fuck I meant me! Me liking guys is disgusting, I don’t like guys, never have, never will, besides my mom would bury me if I was gay, which I’m not. I don’t like boys,” Eddie rambled, nervously looking around the hallway to make sure nobody heard. He could not let anyone else know his secret. It was kinda getting out of hand.

“It’s alright Eddie, I get what you mean,” Stan said.

Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but slammed it shut as he stared behind Stan, eyes wide.

The locker behind Stan slammed shut as Henry leaned against it, “What are you two faggots on about?” He asked, stepping closer to Stan. 

Stan stepped back, forgetting the lockers were right behind him. He winced as the locks dug in his back.

“The fuck is that?” Henry asked, nodding at the chocolate in Stan’s hand. 

Stan’s hand shook as he tried to rip the note off the box, “It’s nothing,” He said, voice wavering.

“I don’t believe that,” Henry snapped, grabbing the box and the note from Stan’s hands. He skimmed over the note and laughed, “Which one of you fairies is this for?”

Eddie stood and watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes. 

I can’t let this happen, he thought as he finally mustered up the courage to do something.

Eddie stepped forward and snatched the note and box from Henry’s hands, “I-It’s mine. I wrote the note,” He paused, thinking of a lie, “S-Stan was just holding it for me!”

Henry stepped forward grabbing Eddie by the collar of his shirt, “Oh yeah fairy? Who the fuck were you gonna give it to?”

Eddie stuttered trying to think of a response but immediately Stan cut in.

“Why keep pressing the fact that he’s a ‘fairy’,” Stan asked, putting air quotes around the word fairy, “You know, bullies usually bully people with similar insecurities as them so maybe just maybe you’re the fairy,” Stan said with a small laugh.

Henry’s face heated up with anger and he dropped Eddie, “Alright Jew, if I were you I’d picked your next few words carefully,” Henry said cracking his knuckles.

The smirk on Stan’s face grew, “Aw, I think someone is angry because I’m right. You just bully because in reality you’re just an insecure little girl banging on the closet door trying to get out. Or maybe it’s because your brain is undeveloped, meaning someone doesn’t get the concept of self control,” Stan laughed again, “Here’s my favorite reason, you’re just insecure about your teeny weeny peeny so you bully to feel some power,”

Eddie laughed as he stood up, desperately trying to keep quiet.

Henry spun around, fuming, “What the fuck are you laughing at?” he said, shoving Eddie into the ground. 

Eddie landed on the floor with a hard thud, and yelped out in pain as Henry sunk his boot repeatedly into his side. Tears slipped from his eyes as he curled in a ball, making sure to cover his head.

Stan rushed forward to help Eddie, but Henry spun around again, his hand in a fist.

“Don’t!” Henry yelled, connecting his fist with Stan’s face. Hit after hit, Henry’s fist hit with Stan’s face to the point where it felt numb. Stan fell back against the lockers again, and he slowly slid down towards the floor. Eddie tried to call out but his voice broke and he only cried harder. 

Henry grabbed Stan’s shirt collar ready to give another punch, “You punch like a pussy,” Stan mumbled, spitting out some blood.

Henry was fuming. He raised his fist again but all Stan could focus on was the rapid footsteps he heard coming closer. 

_It’s probably just one of Henry’s goons coming to help kick our asses._

The next few moments were blurry, Stan’s head was pounding, but he did take note of two things, Henry’s fist didn’t connect to his face again and that he caught a quick glimpse of Richie.

He pushed Henry away and turned so Henry was blocked from Stan’s view. As Richie raised his fist in the air, Stan blinked, and everything went away.  
________________________________

_Richie raised his fist in the air, connecting it to Patrick’s face, “SHUT UP!”_

_Stan stood back, tears swelled in his eyes as he watched the moment go down._

_Richie was filled with a rage Stan had never seen before, just pounding his fists into Patrick, not caring where._

_“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Richie yelled, a string of curse words followed after._

_Richie was determined, but Patrick never failed to put up a fight either._

_And all Stan could do was stand there and watch._

_Watch as his friend took a beating for him._

_Suddenly, time seemed to stop. There was blood dripping from his nose, bruises littered over his body, and his glasses had been nearly obliterated, but Richie still put on a big smile. He turned around and grinned at Stan._

_The idiot was so proud of himself._

_Of course, the moment ended when Richie was socked in the face._

_And reality finally hit._

_Stan finally mustered up some courage to move, and he ran over, grabbing Richie pulling him away from the fight as another teacher held Patrick back._

_Stan dragged Richie away. Even though Richie and the nurse despised each other there was no way Stan was gonna let Richie walk around all beat up._

_Richie rambled the whole way there and Stan couldn’t help but feel a warmth in his heart. A warmth he’d never felt for Richie before._

_Stan couldn’t wipe this dumb soft smile off his face as Richie talked with such excitement._

_“Did you see me? I practically pounded his face in! No way in hell Patrick will ever mess with the two of us again! And even if he does attempt to mess with you again, I’d kick his ass all over again for you!” Richie swung his arms around in punching motions as he talked._

_Stan couldn’t even think of words, his brain was just warm mush, all he could do was giggle and nod as he watched Richie._  
_______________________________

Stan slowly blinked as his eyes opened, and he looked around to get familiar with his surroundings.

When he understood where he was he nodded to himself.

_Band room._

He slowly pushed himself off the floor and into a sitting position.

“You should’ve seen him Chee! You could see the steam coming out of Henry’s ears! He was so pissed!” Eddie said excitedly as he dabbed Richie’s open wounds with peroxide.  
Richie winced slightly, “What did Stan even say?”

Eddie bounced on the heels of his feet, because even though he was in pain he’d never experienced before, he was full of energy from adrenaline, and he continued the story.  
“It was something about Henry being super insecure, and then he said he has a small penis!” Eddie said with a laugh.

Richie laughed, “Wow,” 

Stan finally made it to his feet, “Well Eddie totally saved my ass from being outed in front of the whole school. I’m not sure I’m ready to deal with another year of bullying because I actually do like guys this time,”

Eddie blushed slightly at Stan’s comment as Richie looked up, and immediately he stood up from his seat and ran over to Stan, giving him a big hug.

“Thank lord you’re awake! You ok Staniel?” He said, giving Stan a squeeze.

Stan went to groan at the nickname, but it was cut off by his own wince.

Richie loosened his grip, “Shit sorry,” he paused, letting go of the hug and suddenly patting his jeans pockets, “Wait, here I uh, I got it for you,” He said, handing Stan an ice pack.

Stan grabbed it putting it against his eye, “Wait but don’t you-“

“Have beef with the nurse?” Eddie cut in, “He does, so I offered to go in and get it for us but Richie ran in there so fast,” He said with a small laugh.

Richie’s face flushed, “Look, Stan and I have been friends for years and I’ll do anything to help my homies,” He paused, “But I never said that. Remember that I have a reputation to uphold as being the friend who makes fun of his other friends. If word gets around I have a soft spot for the homies, you’ll start expecting me to care more or something,”

“Seems like you already care a lot,” Stan laughed. 

“Your mom cares a lot!” Richie cried out.

Stan sighed and rubbed his head, “I hope I pass out again,”

“Okay, yeah,” Bev said, walking in the band room. She looked at Stan and waved, “Yeah he’s awake. Okay, bye,” 

“Have you been here?” Stan asked.

“I just stepped out to call Bill and Mike,” She said, slipping her phone in her pocket, “Are you alright?”

Yeah,” Stan said, sitting back down, “It could be worse,”

“Well,” Bev said with a grin, “I heard what you said to Henry-”

“Finally grew some balls,” Richie said, cutting Bev off.

“Fuck off,” Stan said, ajusting the ice pack on his face, “What happened to you being the lovey - dovey friend?”

“Told you, I have a reputation to uphold,”

“Can you be a pain in my ass when my head doesn’t hurt?”

“I can be a pain in your ass two ways,” Richie said, giving Stan finger guns.

Stan groaned, “Someone hold me back before I kill him,”

“You can kill him once you’ve rested,” Bev said, “You might not do the show tonight,”

Stan’s head shot up, “No no no,” he said, “I’ll be okay, I promise,”

“What about you Spaghetti?” Richie asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” Eddie said.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah why?”

“Because you haven't used the ice pack at all,”

“Huh?” Eddie asked, looking down at the ice pack in his hand, “Oh, shit, I forgot I had that,”

Bev laughed, “You’d better use it before it melts,”

Eddie nodded, slightly lifting his shirt to reveal several bruises along his side.

“Shit, Eddie,” Richie said, “He got you guys good,”

“His boot got me good,” Eddie said, putting the ice pack against his skin, “It felt like fucking cement,”

“Guys?” Mike’s worried voice called from the hallway, “Can we-”

“Just open the door, Mike!” Bill cried out.

“Okay, okay!” Mike said, swinging the door open. 

Bill quickly pushed past everyone and ran over to Stan, immediately wrapping his arms around him and examined his face, “A-Are you alright? What happened? You’re ok right? P-Please be ok!” He said, obvious worry in his voice as he pressed a light kiss to Stan’s cheek.

“I’m okay, Bill, honest,” Stan said.

Bill didn’t seem totally convinced, “W-What about your eye?” 

“Oh,” Stan said, moving the ice pack, “It’s fine, probably bruised but it’s fine. And my lip’s kinda swollen but that’s it” He paused, “I’ll survive, lovebug,” He said with a soft smile.

Richie groaned and made gagging noises.

Stan glared at him, “I’m actually gonna have to kill him, I’m going to kill him,” Stan turned his attention to Richie, “I’m going to kill you Tozier, in your sleep, with my bass, so everytime I play it, I’ll remember your screams,”

“I’ll scream two ways for you,” Richie said with a wink, “Want a little sample of how that’ll sound?”

Stan’s face turned red, “I uh, n-no-“

Richie of course didn’t listen and proceeded to fake moan anyways.

Stan absolutely had no words for what he just heard. 

Eddie’s face was crimson.

Mike and Bev were giggling in the back.

And Bill was ready to throw hands.

Richie put his hands up defense, “Woah there Bill, I see that look and I definitely don’t feel like getting beat up again so cool it,”

Stan took a deep breath, “So anyways, we should probably practice a bit before the show,” Stan said, then turning Eddie, “You wanna go over it one more time?”

Eddie rummaged through his backpack, “Yeah, I got it right here,” He said, pulling a notebook from his bag.

“Alright,” Stan smiled “Let’s get this show on the road,”  
________________________________

Stan lightly tapped his foot against the floor as he leaned against the wall to tune his bass.

Bill walked backstage, nervously dodging several performers running around. Stan looked up and smiled.

_He’s probably here to say good luck as always._

Bill leaned up against the wall next to Stan.

“Hey lovebug, whatcha doin backstage?” Stan asked as he set his bass aside. He placed his hands on Bill’s waist to pull him closer.

Bill blushed slightly, “I-I just wanted to say good l-luck,”

“Thank you, baby,” Stan said, giving Bill a small kiss on the forehead.

Bill smiled, “H-hey, did you get the chocolates?”

Stan gasped, “Oh my god. I’m sorry, I lost them after the whole situation with Henry,” Stan sighed, “The note was nice though,”

“I-It’s fine, Stan,” Bill said as he reached his hand out and rubbed his thumb over some of the bruises on Stan’s face, “You d-don't deserve these,” Bill said, with a slight frown.  
“It could have been worse,” Stan said.

”I-I hope these get better soon,” Bill said as he pressed light kisses to Stan’s boo boo’s.

Stan giggled, “You’re such a dork,”

“Yeah, but I’m your d-dork,”

Richie poked his head around the corner, “Alright homos, we’ve got a show to put on so if you two could stop boning each other with your lovey-dovey words that would be nice!”

Bill rolled his eyes as Richie disappeared, “A-Alright well, I’ll get going, good luck g-guys,”

Stan smiled as he watched Bill walk away, “I love you,” he mumbled under his breath.

Bill froze and turned around, face beet red, “W-What?”

_Note to self: just because Bill walked away doesn’t mean he didn’t hear it._

Stan’s face flushed, “O-Oh um,” He took a deep breath, “I uh, I just uh,” He ran a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry that was really dumb, I hope that doesn’t make things w-weird, fuck,”

A small smile crept up on Bill’s face.

Stan’s heart dropped, “I’m sorry again, that was kind dumb sor-“

“No no no, I-It wasn’t dumb!” Bill said, walking back over. He smiled wide, “Stan, I love you too!” He said with a small laugh.

Stan grinned, “You do?”

“Of course I d-do!” Bill said, smiling and grabbing Stan’s waist, “Y-You’re just the absolute b-best!” 

“Alright well, I love you lots,” Stan said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck.

“I-I love you lots too,” Bill said as he leaned in, connecting their lips.

Stan kissed him back, his hand moving from Bill’s neck to his hair.

“Fucking christ guys!” Richie yelled, “I really can’t leave you two alone for 2 goddamn minutes!”

Stan and Bill broke apart and Stan reluctantly picked up his bass, “Fine, fine, I’ll be right there,” 

Bill ran a hand through his hair, “O-Okay, I’m sorry, I-I don’t wanna get you in trouble, I’ll see you after,”

Stan laughed, “Okay, I love you!” Stan said, walking backwards toward the stage.

“I love y-you too!” Bill called, also walking backwards.

“I love you more!”

“I-I love you even more!”

Stan blew a kiss as he continued to walk backwards towards the stage, “No, I love you infinity times more!”

“W-well I love you infinity plus!” Bill called.

“I love you infinity times infinity-“

Richie groaned and grabbed Stan by the shoulder, “Come on you dumbass, we gotta go play!”

“Alright ok, I love you and I’ll see you after the show!” Stan said with a little wave and a lovesick grin on his face.

“A-Alright love you, good luck, see ya!”

Stan finally walked on stage, but not before he mouthed one more ‘I love you’ to Bill.

The crowd roared at hearing the losers were up next, and Stan plugged his bass into one of the amps.

Everyone got situated, and they nodded to Eddie before playing. 

Eddie smiled as the opening notes played, and he grabbed the mic and began singing.

_“I don’t mind your odd behavior,_

_It’s the very thing I love._

_If you were an ice cream flavour,_

_You would be my favorite one._

_My imagination sees you,_

_Like a painting by Van Gogh._

_Starry nights and bright sunflowers,_

_Follow you where you may go,”_

Stan grinned to himself, his mind wondering to Bill. 

_“Oh, I've loved you from the start,_

_In every single way._

_And more each passing day,_

_You are brighter than the stars._

_Believe me when I say,_

_It's not about your scars,_

_It's all about your heart”_

Stan pretended like he couldn’t see Richie’s blush.

_“You're a butterfly held captive_

_Small and safe in your cocoon_

_Go on you can take your time_

_Time is said to heal all wounds,”_

Stan continued to play the bass and started to mumble the lyrics to himself.

_“Oh, I've loved you from the start,_

_In every single way._

_And more each passing day,_

_You are brighter than the stars._

_Believe me when I say,_

_It's not about your scars,_

_It's all about your heart,”_

Stan began to sing the lyrics slightly louder as he scanned the crowd.

_“Like a lock without a key,_

_Like a mystery without a clue,_

_There is no me if I cannot have you,”_

When Stan finally spotted Bill, a lovesick smile appeared on his face again.

_“Oh-“_ Eddie began the next lyric before he was interrupted.

Subconsciously Stan started singing over Eddie, and soon Eddie stopped singing all together, although the rest of the band kept playing.  
_“Oh, I've loved you from the start,”_

The spotlight that was on Eddie began to shift to Stan. After looking up, Stan finally realized what he was doing, but he continued anyway.

_“In every single way._

_And more each passing day,_

_You are brighter than the stars._

_Believe me when I say,_

_It's not about your scars,_

_It's all about your heart."_

Stan hummed to himself, realizing the eyes were on him, and the last line was just above a whisper, “All about your heart,"

When the instruments finally faded out, the band rushed off stage with their instruments, besides Bev, who used the school drum set so she wouldn’t have to move her own around.

"Stan!" Richie cried, "What the hell was that?"

Stan stood there silently, not making eye contact with Richie.

“Eddie was supposed to sing that song! You might’ve majorly fucked us over!”

“Chee, I think it’ll be fine. Stan has a good voice,” Eddie mumbled, barely audible. He didn’t want to fight with anyone again.

“Stop being dramatic, we’ve fucked something up almost every show and we always make it to the next round!” Stan said, trying to defend himself.

“Every show we get closer to the finale, we can’t be fucking up like this anymore!” Richie yelled.

“Richie, obviously we’re fine and look, you and Eddie aren’t the only ones who can sing or write songs! I write songs all the time! I’m not saying that I wanna be the singer but it’d be nice if we sang a song of mine! Oh and Bev’s got a voice of an angel so I’m sure she’d like to sing too!" Stan yelled back, "Ugh, you’re just so self centered! You get to sing cause it’s ‘your’ band and Eddie gets to sing because he’s the singer, but you never consider what Bev and I can add that isn’t playing our instruments!”

Stan groaned, not even caring to hear what Richie had to say next, so he walked away, leaving the group in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um chile anyways so 
> 
> maya based stans roast from a zac efron movie so now she has no rights
> 
> also:  
me: maya we have a plan for when they say i love you  
maya: but  
me: no  
maya: *makes them say i love you in this chapter*  
me:  
me: you did this,,, for what
> 
> also also yall um,,,,
> 
> We’re Maya and Katie and we were wrong 
> 
> We’re singing the Maya and Katie wrong song 
> 
> We shouldn’t haven’t taken that chance 
> 
> Now here’s our remorseful dance 
> 
> *fortnite dances over Connor’s dead body*
> 
> Ok so Benverley might end up not being canon anymore 
> 
> We aren’t sure about this decision, but we decided to say something about it just in case. 
> 
> Things like this scene: 
> 
> “That looks like a bonus level if you ask me,” Bev replied.
> 
> “Okay, well,” Eddie tried to change the subject, “what happened with you and Ben?”
> 
> “We just talked. It was nice. He asked me out. No fucking required,”
> 
> Eddie sighed, “We didn’t fuck, Beverly,”
> 
> Would change to something like:
> 
> “That looks like a bonus level if you ask me,” Bev replied.
> 
> “Okay, well,” Eddie tried to change the subject, “what happened with you and Ben?”
> 
> “We just talked. It was nice. No fucking required.”
> 
> Eddie sighed, “We didn’t fuck, Beverly,”
> 
> We put this here so you wouldn’t have to go back and read the whole chapter if we do decide to stick with the decision and make Benverley uncanon. ok thanks and goodnight


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall: give bev a gf!!!!!!
> 
> us: 
> 
> us: oops-
> 
> so like yall gotta hear us out with this one ok. like please. i personally wasnt a fan and now i love them. periodt. and just remember that it can't be worse then connor lmao
> 
> anyways enjoy!!

_Mike and Bev were giggling in the back of the room._

_As Richie was harassing Stan, Mike saw his chance to do what he’d been wanting to do all day._

_He had attempted to ask her throughout the day, but he had chickened out each time._

_But now he was gonna be brave and just say it._

_“Hey Bev,” Mike began, “Would you like, maybe I don’t know, wanna hangout tomorrow?” He asked quickly, twiddling with his thumbs nervously._

_Bev stopped giggling and looked at Mike to see if he was serious or not._

_“We don’t have to of course, I was just suggesting because I think it’d be cool to hangout and stuff, but like I said we don’t have to,” He laughed, “It was just some dumb suggestion, you’re probably busy and-”_

_Bev grabbed his hand and Mike shut up, “I would love to hangout tomorrow,” She smiled._

_A blushed spread across Mike’s face as he smiled, “Alright, cool, nice,”_

_She giggled and let go of his hand, “Alright so what time do you wanna-”_

_Bev was cut off when Stan started talking._

_“I’ll text you the details later,” Mike said._

_She nodded and gave him a quick hug before walking off to her drum set._  
________________________________

Mike was up early that day, not only because he was nervous, but because he had to go feed the animals.

He had told Bev to be over by 1:00, which gave him time to finish his chores, get ready, and set up everything.

Mike smiled to himself as he checked on the animals, starting with the chickens.

“Some seeds for Cluck Norris, some for Beaker, some for Betsey, and of course I didn’t forget about you, Ginger,” Mike said, bending down and letting them peck the seeds out of his hands.

He smiled as he finished feeding the chickens, moving on to feed the pigs.

He grabbed the big bucket of slop he had prepared and walked over to the pen, pouring the slop in the trough. 

He whistled to get the pigs attention, waving them over to come and eat.

“Morning Wilbur, Brutus, and of course the princess Stella,” He said, looking over the two big pigs. He frowned, noticing that Stella had stayed still and not walked over to the trough.

Mike ran off and came back with another bucket of slop that was full of nutrients. He hopped the fence into the pig pen, his boots landing softly in the mood.

“Men are so greedy aren’t they Stella?” He laughed, “How ya doin lil pregnant lady? Here’s your own bucket,” He said as he held it out for her to eat.

Once she was done, Mke went to put the bucket back over the fence but of course he slipped in the mud, falling on his back.

The pigs all ran over and gave him some nudges, licks, and other means of affection, but he was only covered in more mud, “Come on guys, I just got this shirt!” He said through giggles.

He gave the pigs a few rubs before finally getting up and hopping back over the fence, “Guess that’s my cue to go shower,” He said, stretching his arms out as he walked off.   
_____________________

Mike looked around at the clothes he had laid out. A simple shirt and overalls, not too different from what he usually wore. 

_Should I dress up more?_ Mike thought, looking around.

_Wait no. This isn’t a date. I told Bev we were just gonna hang out. What if she thinks it’s a date though? I did ask her on Valentine’s day._

_I mean it wouldn’t be the worst thing if it was a date, right?_

Mike frowned. 

_I should dress up a little bit more._

Mike decided to keep the overalls, but instead of his shirt, he slipped on a hoodie. 

He looked up at his reflection in the mirror, unable to decide if he liked it or not.

Mike sighed as he picked up his phone, taking a quick picture and sending it to Georgie.  
_________________

_BBC King: [image]_

_BBC King: Hey how does this look???_

_Hand Solo: Bruh that epic as hell_

_Hand Solo: U look sexy as fuck_

_BBC King: Georgie please this important_

_Hand Solo: Ok no actually it looks really good_

_Hand Solo: U dressing up for someone Hanlon??????_

_BBC King: Not really lmao_

_Hand Solo: Ogey,,,,I see 👀👀👀👀_

_BBC King: It’s nothing crazy_

_Hand Solo: If it’s nothing crazy then who you dressing up for?_

_BBC King: Bev and I are just gonna hangout_

_BBC King: I just wanna look good!! Not for her though just because…_

_Hand Solo: sureeeee sure sure s u r e_

_BBC King: sureeeee sure sure s u r e_

_BBC King: That was me mimicking you btw_

BBC King: Anyways I gtg get ready thanks for being a hype man

Hand Solo: Alright have fun looking sexy as ever!!!!  
_________________

Mike rolled his eyes and put his phone down.

He gave himself another quick look in the mirror.

“Hey Bev~” He said, snapping his fingers.

_Ew, that sounds like Richie._

“Hiya,” He tried again.

_Ew ew ew ew-_

“Hola,” 

_What? This isn’t spanish class, Mike._

_Hey. Just say hey. Why am I overthinking it?_

There was a knock at the door and Mike’s stomach suddenly felt queasy.

He rushed downstairs and nearly slipped, grabbing onto the railing.

He took a deep breath and carefully opened the door to see Bev standing there, looking pretty as ever.

But then again, Mike always thought she looked pretty.

She was wearing a salmon colored sweater with a black cardigan on top, a plaid skirt with black stockings underneath, and finally black doc martens to top it all off. 

Mike couldn’t help but stumble with his words, “Wow,” His face turned crimson, “I mean, hey Bev, hi, hey, hiya,” He paused and internally face palmed, “Hey,”

She laughed, “Hey!”

Mike tried not to blush as he stepped aside for Bev to walk in. 

She smiled and stepped in and Mike shut the door behind them.

She paused, “You smell that?”

“Huh?” Mike said.

“Smells like cupcakes,” Bev smiled.

“Oh yeah! I forgot I had some in the oven,” Mike said, “I have some leftover batter if you wanna make more,”

Bev’s eyes lit up, “I’d love to! I haven’t gotten to bake in years!”

Mike smiled and led her to his kitchen, “Let me just get the other ones out first,” He said, slipping on an oven mitt and carefully setting the tray aside.

“Those look great,” Bev said, “I didn’t realize you were so good at baking,”

“I’m decent, I guess,” Mike said shyly. 

“I think you’re way more than decent,” Bev laughed.

Mike grinned as he pulled out the leftover cupcake batter. 

Bev rolled her sleeves up and helped Mike with the batter. They mixed the batter together and poured it into the individual cupcake molds in the pan.

Some were overfilled and others were underfilled, and some batter didn’t even make it into the pan. That didn’t matter to Mike though, the fact that they were having fun was the most important thing to him. 

They carefully placed the cupcakes in the oven and Mike walked over to the first batch, feeling them to see if they were still hot. 

“While the other cupcakes bake you wanna frost these ones?” Mike asked. 

“Yeah let’s do it! Just a heads up though, I’m gonna win,” Bev smirked.

“Win what?” Mike asked, as he grabbed frosting and sprinkles from the fridge.

“Win at frosting the cupcakes better, duh!”

“Oh, it’s a challenge now?” Mike asked, with a small smile.

“Come on Mike! Anything can be a challenge if you want it to be,”

Mike grinned, placing the frosting and sprinkles on the counter, “Alright, on the count of three. One, two-”

Bev laughed, reaching across and grabbing the frosting.

“Hey!” Mike yelled, grabbing the rest of the frosting.

Bev laughed as she iced the cupcakes with ease before layering them with sprinkles. 

Mike glanced over at her, smiling wide. He knew he’d lose if he kept staring at her, but he just couldn’t help it. She looked so pretty. 

He turned back to the cupcakes, carefully icing them one by one.

“Done!” Bev cried, stepping away from the cupcakes. 

“Seriously?” Mike laughed, also stepping away.

She laughed, “Looks like I won, Hanlon! And it looks like you-” Bev reached out and lightly tapped Mike’s nose, leaving some icing, “-have lost. How does defeat taste?”

Mike’s heart skipped a beat.

He wiped the icing off his nose with his pointer finger and tasted a bit “Tastes like icing,” He said with a smirk, “You should try some,”

He grabbed one of the cupcakes and then reached forward smearing all the icing from the cupcake on her face.

She gasped, reaching forward again to smudge more icing on Mike’s face.

Mike leaned forward too, and soon the two were caught in an icing and sprinkles food fight.

They ran around the kitchen together, throwing sprinkles and frosting at each other before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

“Holy shit!” Bev gasped, “There’s shit everywhere!”

Mike sat up still laughing, “It’s looked worse in here before,” He paused, “Maybe we should clean up before Mr.Chips gets to all the frosting and sprinkles,”

Bev gasped and sat up, “Mr.Chips?”

“Yeah, my dog,” Mike said, “He’s an australian shepherd, he herds the sheep,”

”Can I see him?” Bev asked. 

“Sure,” Mike smiled. He whistled, and soon Bev could hear the sound of rapid movement coming closer.

Soon enough, Mr. Chips turned the corner, sliding across the floor and knocking into Bev, who laughed. 

He leaped up to lick Bev’s face and she smiled, scratching him behind the ears. 

Mike grinned at her, heart full, “You need help getting up?” 

“Yeah,” She laughed, “That would be great,”

Mike grabbed Bev’s arms and pulled her up in one swift motion. 

She smiled, brushing herself off, “Thanks. But we really need to clean this up,”

“Yeah,” Mike laughed. 

Together they began to clean the counters and put all the sprinkles away. Mr. Chips happily bounced at his feet, yapping and barking to be given more pats. 

Mr. Chips left to his dog bed once they finished cleaning, and Mike and Bev smiled, looking around at the now clean kitchen.

Mike sniffed the air, “Shoot! The other cupcakes,” He said as he grabbed the oven mitt and carefully took the cupcakes out.

“Well these are-” 

“Some crispy cupcakes,” Bev said, cutting Mike off, “But you bet your ass I’ll still eat ‘em either way,”

Mike chuckled, “Be my guest, I don’t want ‘em,”

“I will never pass up food,” She giggled, grabbing one of the burnt cupcakes and taking a bite.

“So how’d that taste?” He asked with a smirk.

She stuck her tongue out in disgust, “Like something I do not want another bite of. Ever,” 

“Told you,” Mike laughed, “It’s all good though, we’ve still got the first batch,”

“Okay,” Bev smiled. 

“And I have a little projector set up outside,” Mike said, “If you wanted to watch a movie or anything,"

“Why not just watch it inside on the TV?”

Mike shrugged, “The cool air feels nice, and the outside is kinda my thing,”

“Well alright Tarzan, let's go outside,” Bev said, grabbing his hand.

“If I’m Tarzan does that make you Jane?” Mike asked with a playful smirk.

“Is that your way of asking me to escape with you into the trees?” She said, smirking back, “That’s kinda gay,”

Mike blushed, “No, no homo of course!” He paused, “How would that even be gay?”

“You ask too many questions,” She giggled, tapping his nose lightly, “Now come on and lead me to the projector,”

Mike smiled as he led Bev out back, his hand holding hers lightly.

“It’s a bit of a walk but nothing super far,” Mike said, “I just didn’t want it so close to all the animals and the business they’ve done,”

Bev laughed, “Makes sense to me,”

Mike smiled again as the two kept walking.

After a few minutes of joking around, they arrived at the clubhouse.

“It’s down here,” Mike said, leading Bev down the ladder.

“Woah,” She said, looking around, “This place is so cool,”

“Thanks,” Mike said, “And I’ve got everything set up over here,”

Mike led Bev over to the projector, skimming over the movies as Bev sat down in the hammock hanging nearby.

“What do you wanna watch?” Mike asked, “Breakfast Club maybe?”

“Sure!” Bev said, “I’ve been meaning to watch it,”

“I’ve seen the first like, five minutes,” Mike said, setting everything up. Once the projector was on, he stood up and looked around for somewhere to sit.

“Stop looking around and join me loser,” She said with a playful tone to her voice.

“You sure?” Mike said.

“Yeah,” Bev smiled, “C’mon,”

“Okay,” Mike laughed, climbing into the hammock next to Bev. It swung once Mike sat down, nearly flipping over.

Bev laughed, trying to adjust herself, only to have the hammock swing again.

Eventually, they settled down next to each other.

“There’s no room,” Bev said with a small laugh.

“Hang on, I have an idea,” Mike said.

He carefully lifted Bev and scooted over so her head rested on his chest.

The hammock swayed again and finally swung slowly back and forth, staying at a consistent pace. 

_Huh. That actually worked. Okay. She’s definitely gonna think I’m a weirdo. Cool._

Bev smiled, turning her head toward the movie, “This is nice,”

“Yeah,” Mike said, smiling wider than he thought he could, “Yeah it is,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when this was a reddie au? yeah me neither. 
> 
> friendly reminder our instagrams our silly._.scribbles and pastel._.doodle if yall wanna make art or cosplay or anything,,, lmao,,just kidding,,,,unless
> 
> also ignore mike and georgies contact names it was mayas idea everyone cancel her on twitter.com


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan and richie friendship rights, bitch.
> 
> anyways can yall tell mayas a stozier stan??? bc she is. it was very funny to watch her write this lmao
> 
> anyways read the end notes for an announcement :) so sorry about how long it took to upload this by the way-
> 
> lyrics from playdate by melanie martinez and i should not be seeing you by connie conway
> 
> (we wrote this before the tik tok trend lmao i promise) 
> 
> another thing - theres a flashback here!!! apparently someone didn't get that so basically when theres a divider and then italics its a flashback lmao you'll see
> 
> enjoy! and once again im so sorry this chapter took so long

Richie groaned at the sunlight shining through the windows.

He hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep last night, bad dreams had kept him up for what felt like years.

He heard a knock on the door and sat up, grabbing his glasses and slipping his headphones off.

“Yeah?” Richie yelled, rubbing his eyes.

His mother swung the door open and Richie flinched back into the corner of his bed.

“M-Morning Mom,” He said with a gulp.

She looked around the room and stared Richie dead in the eyes “Clean this shithole will you? It looks like a bomb went off,”

Richie nodded and looked away, cursing himself for leaving the room in such a bad shape.

She finally left, the door slowly closing behind her, and Richie let out a sigh of relief.

He started with the clothes, sniffing each and every one of them, throwing the horrible smelling ones in the hamper. 

Richie took the nice or decent smelling ones and shoved them under his bed since he was too lazy to actually get up and hang them.

Once he deemed his room to be somewhat clean, he grabbed his song notebook and pencil from his desk, flopping back down on the bed.

Richie put the eraser end of the pencil in his mouth as he flipped the pages, turning to the new song he’d been working on.

He didn’t really have a name for the song but he could work that out later.

_“You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away,_

_You tell me to come over, there's some games you want to play._

_I'm walking to your house, nobody's home,_

_Just me and you and you and me alone._

_We're just playing hide and seek,_

_It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you._

_I don't want to play no games,_

_I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you._

_I don't give a fuck about you anyways,_

_Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?_

_You never share your toys or communicate,_

_I guess I'm just a play date to you.”_

Richie sighed as he continued to read the lyrics.

_“Wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say,_

_When I try to talk you're always playing board games._

_I wish I had monopoly over your mind,_

_I wish I didn't care all the time._

_We're just playing hide and seek,_

_It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you._

_I don't want to play no games,_

_I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you._

_I don't give a fuck about you anyways,_

_Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?_

_You never share your toys or communicate,_

_I guess I'm just a play date to you._

_Ring around the rosy,_

_I never know, I never know what you need._

_Ring around the rosy, I want to give you, want to give you_

_What you need,”_

Richie pulled the pencil from his mouth and pressed the tip against the page to continue writing. 

But of course with Richie’s luck, the tip snapped.

He groaned again, standing up and opening his desk drawer to just find a pen, but instead, his eyes landed on a crumpled up piece of paper.

He set his stuff aside, and pulled out the paper smoothing it down on the table.

There were various food stains on the page and the whole paper itself was slightly yellowed, which made Richie wonder how old it was.

He scanned the writing and he couldn’t help but smile.

2015 Stan & Richie Ultimate Buddy Bucket List!!

-Skip rocks at the river

-Jump off the quarry cliff

-Finally get payback on Bowers and his idiots 

-Get epic gamer girlfriends 

-Epic Sleepover 

-Get high 

-Have an epic gamer secret telling moment 

Stan’s name was written neatly in cursive at the bottom, while Richie’s handwriting was an atrocious mess. 

That made Richie smile even more. 

He set the paper down and grabbed his phone, taking a quick picture of the dorky list. 

He opened his messages, clicking on Stan’s icon.

The two had still been slightly mad at each other, really only talking when needed, and Richie desperately wanted to change that.

________________________________

_Trashmouth: bro_

_Trashmouth: broski_

_Trashmouth: brotein_

_Trashmouth: brosicle_

_Trashmouth: broseph_

_Trashmouth: brotastic_

_Trashmouth: Han Brolo_

_Trashmouth: Broba Fett_

_Trashmouth: Brotato Chip_

_Trashmouth: Bromosexual_

_Trashmouth: Brohemian Rhapsody_

_Anne Frank ✡️🔥💨: Beep Beep Richie._

_Trashmouth: -_- bruh you seriously gonna Beep Beep me over text?_

_Anne Frank ✡️🔥💨: Ok, before I can even give a fuck about all the variations of bro you just typed, Happy Birthday!_

_Anne Frank ✡️🔥💨: Now, what the fuck do you want?_

_Trashmouth: Thank you thank you_

_Trashmouth: Anyways ok s o ik you like totally hate me and I mean 100% valid I was totally an ass but I ask of one thing today_

_Trashmouth: I ask of your forgiveness and for you not to hate me for this day and this day only_

_Trashmouth: Oh also meet me at the River at 5_

_Anne Frank ✡️🔥💨: Why?_

_Trashmouth: Don’t ask questions just do it for meeee_

_Anne Frank ✡️🔥💨: Alright fine._

_Trashmouth: Cya_

_Anne Frank ✡️🔥💨: Yeah, yeah, see you._

________________________________

Richie placed his phone down and stood up, stretching his arms out.

He grabbed a Nirvana hoodie from under his bed and slipped it on, not caring to have a shirt on underneath.

He threw on a pink floral patterned Hawaiin shirt on top, and slipped on a black pair of cuffed ripped jeans.

Lastly, he slipped on a pair of socks, checkered vans, and slapped on a chain.

He checked his fit in the mirror and smirked, giving himself finger guns.

_Sexy as ever._

He picked his phone back up and checked the time.

11:30. 

Just enough time left for Richie to go run a quick errand.  
________________________________

Richie hummed a tune as he skipped a tiny rock, breaking the water's surface.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking over the list again.

Richie heard shuffling behind him, and he spun around to see Stan, who was miserably failing at putting down the kickstand of his bike down.

“Need help?” Richie smirked.

“No,” Stan said, finally standing his bike up, “I got it,”

“Okay,” Richie said, walking over, “Well, I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve called you here,”

Stan raised an eyebrow, “To murder me in a secret location?”

“Maybe some other time,” Richie joked, “But for today, I have some nostalgia for you Staniel,”

Richie handed his phone to Stan, who looked it over, “Holy shit,” He said, a small smile creeping up on his face, “I remember this!”

“And that’s exactly why we have to complete it!” Richie said, “Starting with number one, skip rocks at the river,”

“Isn’t that kind of a boring start?” Stan asked. 

“Shut up! Middle school us thought this would be epic so we shall complete this,”

Stan rolled his eyes as he bent down and picked up a tiny rock, skipping it across the water.

They both threw a couple rocks, and while it was nice to be in each other’s company again, Stan couldn’t help but make sarcastic comments the whole time.

“Wow Rich, this is so much fun,” Stan teased.

“Oh will you just shut up already,” Richie said as he playfully shoved Stan.

Stan slipped on the wet rocks, losing his footing, as he fell into the river, “Richie! My phone!” Stan cried, quickly grabbing it out of his pocket and throwing it aside.

“Shit Stan, I’m sorry,” Richie laughed, reaching his hand out to Stan, “Grab on, I’ll pull you out,” 

Stan reached up to grab Richie’s arm, only to pull Richie back into the water with him.

Richie yelped as he fell back into the water, “Hey!” he said as Stan laughed.

“Now my phone’s all wet!” Richie said, tossing it aside next to Stan’s phone.

Stan giggled as he splashed Richie again, “You started it!”

“What are you, a four year old?” Richie said, splashing water right into Stan’s face.

Stan gasped, “Oh you’ve done it now,” Stan said, straddling Richie. He grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him down as water splashed all around them.

“Hey!” Richie said with a smile, “I’m gonna drown!”

“Exactly my point,” Stan laughed.

Richie pushed Stan off of him and they both fell back into the water, roaring with laughter. 

They splashed each other even more, running around and yelling like children.

Eventually they had begun to wear themselves out and together they trudged out of the water and collapsed onto the grass.

“Ugh, now our clothes are all wet,” Stan said, turning on his side to face Richie.

“I could make you even more wet if you want,” Richie said, also turning on his side and smirking.

“Ugh you’re such a hornball!” Stan said, sitting up.

“Only for you,” Richie said with a wink as he stood up, “No but for real, get ready to be even more wet cause we’re going to the quarry!”

“Why?” Stan asked.

“Don’t ask questions, just grab your bike,” Richie said as he picked his bike up off the ground.

“I don’t wanna get it wet, it'll rust!”

Richie rolled his eyes, “Ok, we’ll walk then,” Richie said, grabbing Stan’s arm.

“So we’re just gonna leave them here?”

“We’ll come get them later loser, now stop worrying and let’s go,” Richie said, practically dragging Stan along.

________________________________

Stan peered over the ledge staring at the water, “You wanna do what?”

“I wanna jump, silly,” Richie said, shimmying his hawaiin shirt off.

“What if I break a bone or something?”

“You won’t,” Richie said as he pulled off his hoodie to reveal no shirt underneath.

“Are you suddenly Mr.Know it all? The water could be super shallow for all we know,” Stan said, still worried.

“It’s not shallow, Staniel,” Richie said as he unbuckled his belt.

Stan quickly turned his view the other way, “Do you know it’s not shallow from experience or something?”

“Nope, I’ve never jumped off this cliff before,” Richie said as he quickly kicked off his shoes and let his pants fall to his ankles.

“Then why should I-” 

“Stan,” Richie said softly as he grabbed Stan’s arm, “Just trust me,”

Stan sighed, “Alright fine,” He paused, “Why are you even undressed? Our clothes are already wet,”

“I just wanna see you get naked,” Richie joked, “And we have to let them dry, duh,”

Stan rolled his eyes and began stripping his clothes off. Sweater vest, button up, khakis, socks, loafers, one by one until Stan was left in nothing but his boxers just like Richie.

Richie playfully whistled, “Is that allowed? Look at chu, double cheeked up on a Saturday afternoon, hella ass, the sun is shining,”

Stan’s face turned red, “I hate you,”

“I love you too,” Richie cooed.

Stan peered over the ledge yet again and gulped, “Are you sure we can’t just skip this one?”

“Younger us wanted to do it, so let’s not disappoint them,” 

Stan nodded, standing like his feet were glued to the ground.

Richie sighed, “How ‘bout we go on the count of three?” Richie said, grabbing Stan’s arm again.

“Alright,” Stan said, with another nod, “One,”

“Two,” Richie said with a smirk, suddenly jumping off and bringing Stan right along with him.

Stan didn’t even get a chance to scream because of the shock, he could only hear Richie, who just laughed the whole way down.

_Splash._

They both crashed through the surface of the water, sinking under the small waves. Richie let go of Stan as he swam to the surface. 

Stan stayed below for a few more seconds, processing everything, before swimming up to the surface with a gasp.

“Holy fuck! What the hell Rich?”

“Stan, I’ve known you since first grade, and I know for a fact no matter what number we decided to jump on, your ass would’ve stayed on that ledge,” Richie smiled, splashing water at Stan, “So I just pushed you because I knew you wouldn’t break anything!”

Stan splashed more water at Richie, “You asshole!” he laughed.

Richie smiled, “I’m an asshole but you love me and you know it,”

Stan playfully rolled his eyes, “Sadly, you’re right. C'mere and give me a hug you idiot,” 

Richie arched an eyebrow, skeptical, but swam over anyways, opening his arms out for a hug.

Once Richie was close enough Stan dunked his head under the water and laughed.

Richie took being underwater as an opportunity to swim in between Stan’s legs and lift him up.

Stan yelled out, grabbing onto Richie, “Put me down!”

“No can do, Staniel,” Richie said, spinning himself around.

“Richie, seriously, put me down!” 

“Fine,” Richie laughed, leaning backwards so Stan fell back into the water.

Stan shot himself back to the surface, giving Richie a light push, “You asshole!” 

Richie swam away, floating on his back, “Takes one to know one,”

They splashed around for a bit, enjoying the water which thankfully wasn’t that cold.

“Ok,” Richie said, splashing Stan one last time, “Our clothes are probably dry by now, and we got to complete the rest of the list,”

“Alright,” Stan said, following Richie to the shore. 

_________________________

“Okay,” Richie said, pulling out his phone, “Next on the agenda, get payback on Bowers,”

“And get killed?” Stan said, crossing his arms, “How fun,”

“We don’t have to confront them face to face, we can like-,” He gasped, “I have an idea!” 

“What is it smart ass?”

“No,”

“What do you mean no?” 

“Well, I have an idea but words are gay so let’s just go!”

“Words are gay?” Stan asked.

“Almost as gay as you!” Richie answered, “Now come on, we have to go!”

_________________________

“I am not getting in the shopping cart!”

“You are getting in the shopping cart!”

“No!”

“Yes!” Richie said.

“Absolutely not!”

“Absolutely yes!”

“Richie, I swear to god, I am not getting in the shopping cart!”

_________________________

“And I’m in the fucking shopping cart,” Stan sighed in defeat.

Richie giggled, “Yeah you are,”

“We're gonna get in trouble, Richie. You can’t just push people around in a cart without some form of punishment,”

“It’ll be fine,” Richie insistented, “If we knock anything over we’ll just run,” 

“If I break something I swear to god Tozier-”

“Here we go!” Richie said, pushing the cart forward.

Stan yelled out as they picked up speed, the wheels squeaking beneath him.

Richie laughed, whooping as he made a sharp turn down one of the aisles.

The cart nearly tipped over and Stan grabbed on the edge, trying to balance the weight.

Richie tilted the cart to the side, “Grab the toilet paper!”

“What?”

“Just do it!”  
Stan hesitantly reached out and grabbed a package of toilet paper, knocking over the entire row.

“Shit!” He said as Richie laughed, “Richie, we’re going to get in trouble for this!”

“Not if they can’t catch us!” Richie yelled.

Stan rolled his eyes but still placed the toilet paper in the cart.

Richie turned the cart into the next aisle, bringing the cart to a slow stop.

“Here,” He said, opening the freezer and grabbing two cartons of eggs, “keep these in the cart,”

“Why?” Stan asked, hesitantly taking them.

“You’ll see,” Richie grinned, closing the fridge. He hopped back on the cart, pushing it forward again. He turned down more aisles, still laughing and smiling. 

“Richie, look out!” Stan laughed.

“Huh?” Richie said, looking up. His eyes widened, “Oh shit!”

Richie’s eyes trailed up the tower of staked soup cans in front of his path. 

He tried to turn the cart, but he still hit the tower, the cans tumbling down around them.

“Holy shit!” Stan laughed, looking around at the cans scattered around on the ground.

“We should probably leave,” Richie said looking around.

“Hey, you two! You’re gonna have to pick that stuff up!” One of the workers yelled.

“Shit!” Richie said, quickly grabbing the cart again and running towards the exit.

“Go go go go!” Stan said, fumbling with his wallet. 

He pulled out only two dollars and a couple of cents. He threw it onto the floor and rushed away.

“That isn’t enough-” She let out a sigh and walked away, “Why even bother,”

Richie ran out into the middle of the parking lot making an abrupt stop when he got far enough away from the store.

They looked at each other and burst out into a fit of laughter.

Once the laughter died down Richie pushed the cart towards Henry’s house.

“Oh so we’re stealing this too?” Stan asked.

Richie shook his head, “No we aren’t stealing it, we’re just borrowing,”

“For forever?”

“Yep,”  
________________________________

“You’ve got to be kidding, Richie,”

Richie laughed, “No, seriously, it’ll be fine. We’ve got the darkness to cover us,”

Stan still looked unsure but he decided to ignore it, “So what are we doing outside of Bowers’s house?”

Richie opened the cartoon of eggs, “What do you think we’re doing here?”

Stan raised an eyebrow, “You really think throwing eggs and toilet paper at his house is gonna end well?”

“Nope,” Richie said, taking an egg in his hand, “But it’ll be fun. And besides-” 

“It’s on the list,” Stan finished with a smirk.

Richie handed an egg to Stan, “It might make you feel better. I mean, he did fuck up your face for no reason,”

Stan hesitantly took the egg, looking up at the house, “On the count of three?”

Richie grinned, “One, two,”

“Three!” He and Stan yelled, throwing their eggs.

They launched through the air, crashing into the house.

Stan nearly fell backwards in shock and Richie doubled over in laughter.

“Holy shit,” Stan nearly whispered, “I can’t believe I just did that,”

“Do it again!” Richie giggled, handing Stan two more eggs. 

Stan smiled, throwing the eggs again. He laughed as they smashed against the house and window.

Richie ripped the package of toilet paper open and started throwing it over the house and fences, “That’s for fucking with my friends!” 

Stan laughed as an egg splattered on the window, “This is way more fun than it should be,”

Richie threw another roll over, “Agreed,” 

Stan opened his mouth to speak again when he heard the door swing open. 

Stan and Richie froze, nervously glancing at each other. They were suddenly very glad they had the darkness to cover them. 

“Should we leave?” Richie whispered.

“I don’t know,” Stan whispered.

They quickly scattered upon hearing a gunshot echo into the sky.

________________________

Richie laughed, “I really thought we were dead,” 

Stan let out a small laugh, “Maybe it’s just a whole family of psychos,”

“Henry’s really just a clown in the circus,”

Stan snorted, “Definitely,”

Richie pulled out his phone, “Okay, next on the list-”

He paused for a moment before giggling.

“Next on the list - get girlfriends,”

Stan’s eyes slowly met Richie’s, and they both burst out into laughter.

“I think we should skip that one,” Stan said in between laughs. 

“Okay,” Richie said, “The next thing on the list is to have a sleepover. You down?” 

“Sure,” Stan said, “I just gotta grab my stuff. And your present,”

“Cool,” Richie smiled.

________________________

“That’s a big ass present,” Richie laughed.

“It’s for your big ass ego,” Stan replied.

Richie fake gasped, grabbing his house key out of his pocket, “You wound me, Staniel!” 

Stan playfully shoved Richie’s arm, “I swear I’ll leave right now,” 

“Too late!” Richie said, jumping onto his house porch, “We’re already here!”

He shoved the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

“Anyone here?” Richie called out, looking around.

“Richie?” A voice called from the living room.

Richie paused, certain his ears were tricking him, “Dad?” 

Richie dropped his keys as he practically ran to the living room, wrapping his arms around his Dad.

“Happy birthday, buddy! I’m sorry I couldn’t catch you in the morning, I just had to leave early for work, you know how busy it gets. A dentist's day is never done,” He laughed.

A few tears welled in Richie’s eyes and he quickly brushed them away, “It’s really good to see you,” he mumbled.

Wentworth pulled away from the hug to look at Richie, “Look at you, you’re so old!”

Stan stood by the door, smiling at the reunion. 

When their laughter died down Wentworth finally acknowledged Stan’s presence, walking over and hugging him, “Stan the man! How are you?”

“I’m good, how are you Mr. Toizer?” Stan smiled.

“Stan, I’ve known you since you were in first grade,” Wentworth smiled, “for the millionth time, just call me Wentworth,”

“How come you don’t care when he calls you a stupid nickname?” Richie said to Stan.

“Because he’s cooler than you,” Stan smirked. 

“Well uh-” Richie paused, rolling his eyes, “Anyways, Stan is sleeping over tonight so we’re just gonna hang in my room,” He said, giving his dad one more hug before rushing upstairs.

“As I was saying, your mom’s juicy voluptuous pussy is cooler than you so ha,” Richie said, opening the door to his bedroom.

“Anyways,” Stan said, suddenly remembering the gift, “I have your present,” He said, shutting the door behind him with his free hand.

He grabbed the package and handed it to Richie, who was now sitting on the floor.

“Damn, it’s almost as big as my magnum dong,” He smirked.

Stan sighed, “Just open it,”

Richie laughed as he opened the package, carefulling ripping it to reveal a new acoustic guitar.

It was painted, too, and Richie brushed his fingers over the stars and planets painted over the instrument. He carefully plucked a string, surprised to hear it was in tune. 

“Holy shit,” he said, looking up at Stan, “Did you paint this?”

Stan nodded, “I knew you needed a new one, and I know you always talked about astronomy when we were kids so uh I painted that,” 

A huge grin spread across Richie’s face, “Stan it’s amazing! I can’t believe you would waste your money to buy something for me even when you had every right to be mad at me at the last band concert,”

“It’s not a big deal,” Stan said, “And besides, I think we were both being assholes,”

“Yeah,” Richie admitted, “I’m sorry, Stan. Now get your ramen noodle head ass over here and give me a hug!”

Richie laughed as he reached up, pulling Stan into a hug.

Stan smiled, relieved that Richie wasn’t upset anymore. 

“Okay,” Richie said, “Next on the list, my personal favorite activity, anal sex,” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Stan’s face flushed, “What-”

“Dude im just kidding,” Richie snickered, “Unless-”

“No,” Stan interrupted, “Absolutely not,”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Richie said, “The actual next thing on this list is to get high,”

Stan laughed, “That’s cool and all, but you don’t have any weed-”

“Actually, Stan the man,” Richie said, standing up, “I have come prepared for this very special occasion,” 

“When did you even find the time to get that?” Stan asked.

“Before I met up with you, dumby,” Richie said, shuffling around under his bed, “It’s back here somewhere,” 

Stan rolled his eyes as Richie grabbed a small bag from under his bed.

“Here we are, Staniel,” Richie grinned, “The devil’s lettuce,”

“Please don’t call it that,” Stan said as Richie sat in front of him.

“I’ll call it what I want,” Richie laughed.

Stan just rolled his eyes in response.

Richie took a blunt out of the bag, lighting it with his lighter, “So can you do this yourself like a big boy or?”

Richie took a hit, holding the smoke in his mouth for a couple of seconds before funneling it out. 

He offered it to Stan, took it hesitantly, “I’ve never smoked anything before, but it’s simple right?”

“I mean yeah,” Richie said, with a shrug, “This shit is kinda strong though,”

Stan stared at the blunt, slightly nervous about potentially choking.

Richie rolled his eyes, “You’re just like Eddie, here give it back,”

Stan passed the blunt back, confused.

“Open your mouth and don’t ask questions just do it,” Richie said, taking another hit but holding the smoke in his mouth.

Stan arched an eyebrow but opened his mouth anyways.

Richie leaned in, feeding the smoke into Stan’s mouth, making sure not to get real close.

Stan seemed to grasp the concept of smoking fairly quickly because soon enough he was smoking his own blunt.

“So,” Richie began, “If your leg got cut off-”

Stan giggled, “It wouldn’t hurt,”

“Now you’re getting it!” Richie laughed.

“Cool,” Stan mumbled, dragging out the O. 

“Okay!” Richie said, “The final item on this list, we must reveal our deepest secrets,”

“Like what?”

“I dunno,” Richie said, “Like something really embarrassing,” 

“I called a teacher mom once,” 

“No, worse than that,” Richie said.

“Alright then, you go first,” Stan laughed.

Richie messed with the end of his shirt, debating it in his mind, “These secrets are gonna stay between us, right?”

“Yeah of course,” Stan said.

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise,” Stan repeated, locking his pinkie with Richie’s.

“Okay, uh,” Richie thought for a moment, “Oh, I know,”

Stan looked up at him.

“Ok so, do you remember the 8th grade dance?”

Stan nodded.

“Well, that night helped me realize a lot about myself,” Richie said, giggling nervously.

“What do you mean?” Stan asked  
A blush spread across Richie’s face, “Well-”  
________________________________

_Tears stained Richie’s face as he stood in the far corner of the gym._

_Stan frowned. He hated seeing his friend upset, especially when Richie was so excited to go to the dance._

_“Oh come on Richie! She sucks and doesn’t deserve to feel the satisfaction of making you upset!”_

_Richie sniffled and wiped his eyes, “Stan, you shouldn’t be here trying to comfort me! Go dance,”_

_“Richie I came with no date, you really think I wanna be caught on the dance floor all by myself?”_

_Richie looked away again so Stan grabbed Richie’s hands and pulled him towards the crowd of kids dancing to the cheesy music that was playing._

_“Stan, I know what you’re thinking, and no!”_

_“I’m not gonna let you mope the whole night, now c’mon, let’s go dance!”_

_Richie paused when they made it to the center of the dance floor, a light blush spreading across his face._

_“Wait but we’re two guys, and you know what those assholes will say!” Richie said._

_“Don’t worry about what others think, just pretend we’re the only ones here, just two friends having a good time,”_

_Richie gulped, placing his hands hesitantly on Stan’s hips as Stan securely wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck._

_Richie lifted his gaze into Stan’s eyes, smiling as the slow song played in the background._

_“I should not be seeing you,_

_Nor should you be seeing me._

_We know that it can never be,_

_You and I together._

_I should not want to be around you,_

_Nor should you want to be around me._

_It's all because of that feeling,_

_The feeling the first time we met.”_

_Stan closed his eyes, humming along and leaning his head into Richie’s chest._

_Richie’s breathing became shallow and his heart had suddenly felt very heavy inside his chest. With their bodies so close to one another's he couldn’t help but blush even harder._

_“If you knew, knew how blue,_

_How lonely I have come to be._

_You would do, do your utmost,_

_To destroy that feeling, that feeling for me,”_

_Richie was starting to notice all the little things about Stan as the dance went on. Like how he smells like vanilla, how his hazel eyes shined in the light, how he has such a perfect smile, and how soft his hair is. Richie didn’t even realize they were dancing anymore because he was thinking about Stan._

_What is going on?_

_“I should not be thinking of you,_

_Nor should you be thinking of me._

_We know that it can never be,_

_You and I together,”_

_Richie wanted to say something, anything, but each time he opened his mouth to speak, he felt Stan’s arms around him and he sighed in content. He grabbed one of Stan’s hands and twirled him around, smiling when Stan laughed._

_Richie swore his whole heart just melted._

_“I should not be thinking of you_

_Nor should you be thinking of me_

_We know that it can never be_

_You and I together”_

_The song slowly faded out, and for once in his life Richie was left speechless._

________________________________

“Well?” Stan repeated.

Richie snapped out of thought. The thought of finally admitting this to Stan had his heart racing, “You kinda maybe helped me realize I’m gay by being my gay awakening,” He mumbled quickly.  
Stan opened his mouth to speak, but Richie cut him off again, “Yeah anyways I totally shredded my dick that night from how many times I masturbated to you,” Richie said jokingly. It wasn’t exactly a joke, but he would never admit it to Stan.

“Dude calm down,” Stan said, “I was just gonna say same,”

“What do you mean, same?”

“You were my gay awakening too,” Stan laughed. 

“I was?” Richie asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah,” Stan laughed, “I realized it that time in freshman year when you kicked the shit out of Patrick,”

Richie laughed, “Holy shit, really?”

“Yeah,” Stan said in between giggles.

“Okay. Cool,” Richie laughed, “Your turn. Spill a secret,”

“Okay,” Stan said. He thought for a second, “Remember that time I sprained my ankle and told everyone it happened during lacrosse practice?” 

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I broke it because I was dancing while making mac and cheese. Like I just slipped and fell on my ass,”

“Well did you eat the mac and cheese?” Richie snickered.

“Of course I did!” Stan said, jokingly smacking Richie’s arm. 

“Just making sure,” Richie asked. 

“These secrets are so fucking stupid. They’re just showing us how dumb we are,” Stan laughed, “But anyways, you’re up next,”

Richie paused.

“Okay, then I should probably tell you first, since you're my best friend,” Richie took a breath, “But uh, I have a crush. On Eddie,”

Stan was silent, so Richie continued.

“I just, I can’t get him out of my head, especially after Bev’s party. I just can’t stop thinking about his lips - which tasted like bubblegum, by the way - and his hair, and his laugh, and his little freckles, and the way he just fits into my arms so well. I keep trying so hard to get over him but I just can’t,” 

He glanced over to Stan, expecting to see the other boy zoning out but instead he had a small smile on his face.

“I thought you were gonna me tell a secret,” He said. 

“What do you mean?” Richie asked, “You knew?”

“Of course I knew,” Stan laughed, “You’re so obvious about it. But not obvious enough that Eddie would know. Because you’re both stupid,” 

“Oh,” Richie said, lying down on his back next to Stan, “Cool. Okay. Great,”

Stan laughed again.

“You’re not gonna tell him are you?”

“Obviously I’m not going to tell him,”

Richie sat back down, “Okay. Sorry if I freaked out a bit. I just don’t know what would I would do if he found out,”

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe have some of the best months of your life because you stopped being a pussy?” 

“That’s gay,”

Stan sighed.

“Okay,” Richie laughed, “Your turn again. Say something deep. Like your asshole,”

Stan didn’t even sigh at the remark, already lost in thought, “Y’know how everyone thinks I always know what I want to do after highschool. Like I just know exactly how my life’s gonna go,”  
“You do though,” Richie laughed, “That’s kinda your thing, Stan,”

“I don’t know,” Stan practically whispered, “I have no idea and I’m so fucking scared,”

Richie blinked, confused, “I don’t get it,”

“I’ve just been lying! I’m not the well put together kid that everyone thinks I am,”

“Stan, it’s ok to not know! You can literally be anything after highschool and you don’t need to know what that anything is right now,”

Stan sighed, “Thanks Rich,”

Richie sat up, “Come here, the doctor has prescribed the feel good medicine that is huggies,”

Stay giggled, crawling over, wrapping his arms around Richie.

Richie wrapped his arms around Stan in return, burying his face into Stan’s hair, “You’re gonna be ok,” He mumbled, softly. 

“Hm?”

“Whatever you decide to do, I’ll be right here to help,”

“Thanks, that means a lot,” Stan smiled.

“Ok seriously how is your ass so fucking phat? How does one acquire that ass? You are literally so fucking thicc this is outrageous! People are starving, like damn you have enough cake to end world hunger! Literally no homo but I would devour your ass as if it was years since I’ve last eaten,”

Stan pulled out of the hug, face crimson red, “Do you always have to ruin the moment?”

“I’m literally only stating facts! Look man, I’m not the only one who thinks you look thicc as fuck!”

Stan sighed, “Anyways your turn for a secret,”

“Wait. Before I do that, what pj’s did you pack?”

“Just a short sleeved shirt and some shorts-” He paused, “No Richie, I swear I will sleep in my khakis,”

“Put the shorts on, put the shorts on, put them on, cake, cake, cake, cake!” Richie chanted.

Stan threw the shorts to the side, “Definitely not under any circumstances ever,”

“So you’re gonna sleep in your khakis?” 

“Yes,” 

Richie laughed as he laid down.

Stan turned off the light then laid down next to Richie, facing the opposite way so his feet were by Richie’s head.

“Sexy toes,” Richie remarked.

“I’ll kick you,”

“Do it,”

Stan knocked his foot into Richie’s head.

“Ow!” Richie laughed. 

“That’s what you get, bitch,”

“Really, that profanity on my minecraft server?”

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep already,”

“Alright fine,” Richie laughed.

He looked up and began silently counting the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling.

“Hey,” Richie said after a few minutes, “Stupid question, but how do you feel when Bill walks into the room?”

A silence filled the room.

_He’s probably asleep,_ Richie thought as he turned on his side.

“Happier,”

“Huh?” Richie asked. 

“I feel… happier,” Stan said again, “Not like my friends don’t make me happy. You guys are the best, it’s just like a different type of feeling,”

“Like you get butterflies every time you see him?”

Stan paused, “Yeah, like that,”

“What do you describe a good relationship to be?” Richie asked, “Like, objectively?” 

“I mean, I’m not a professional,” Stan said, “But trust, compromise, and being there for each other is super important,”

Richie was silent for a few minutes, “Do you ever feel like you have to do something for him? Even if you really don’t want to?”

Stan blinked, “What?”

“Do you ever feel like you have to do something for him?” Richie repeated, “Even if you don’t want to?”

“No, of course not,” Stan said, “Bill would never make me do something I wasn’t comfortable with. Especially if I clearly didn’t want to,”

“Won’t he stop loving you if you don’t do it though?”

“Why would he stop loving me for not doing something?”

Richie paused, “I don’t know,”

“Yeah, that would be a really shitty thing to do,” Stan sat up, “Richie, what’s going on? Why are you asking this?”

Richie also sat up, “I’m asking because what if Bill’s an asshole? I’m just trying to be a good friend and look out for you,”

“Are you sure?” Stan asked, not totally convinced. 

“Yes, of course,” Richie said, “I’m your best friend, why would I lie to you?”

“Well you're my best friend, so why should I believe you when something is obviously wrong?” Stan said, “I can’t just let these horrible things happen to my best friend! So look my in the eyes and tell me everything’s okay,”

Richie opened his mouth but no words came out.

“Well?”

Richie gulped, looking away.

“Look, I don’t mean to sound harsh,” Stan said, “I just wanna help with whatever you’re going through,”

“Can we just talk about this tomorrow?” Richie mumbled.

“Rich-”

“Please?” Richie said, cutting Stan off.

Stan sighed, “Fine, but tomorrow there’s no avoiding the conversation. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“I hate when you don’t talk to me,” Stan mumbled into Richie’s chest as he gave him another hug.

“This is like the fourth time we’ve hugged today,” Richie chuckled, hugging Stan back.

“Well, the doctor _did_ prescribe the feel good medicine that is ‘huggies’,” Stan said, slightly pained by using such an improper word. 

Richie gasped, “Did you just-”

“I did, now just shut up for five seconds and enjoy this,”

Richie smiled, “Will do doctor, will do,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay anyways stan uh stan. stan him.
> 
> but while we were writing this chapter we came up with another au!!! we'll let u guys know when the first chapters out!! :) get ready to cry!!!
> 
> also sorry theres so much weed in our au lmao my friends are lowkey becoming addicts. 
> 
> but like its kinda important for this chapter tho - stan and richie never would have opened up if they were sober
> 
> also also thank you for all the support!!! especially for those of you on wattpad your comments make me CACKLE yall are hilarious 
> 
> also also also we hit 200 pages on google docs thats crazy and its like??? 29 pages long wowie its now our longest chapter
> 
> OH ALSO. WENTWORTH NATION RISE UP RICHIE HAS A PARENTAL FIGURE NOW LETS GO
> 
> ANOTHER THING LMAO WE TOOK SOME OF OUR CONVERSATIONS AND GAVE THEM TO RICHIE AND STAN LIKE THAT WHOLE "words are gay thing" ACTUALLY HAPPENED
> 
> me: what do we do??
> 
> maya: i have an idea
> 
> me: oh awesome what is it
> 
> maya: no
> 
> me:
> 
> maya:
> 
> and then we both laughed lmao
> 
> oh also maya said i had to call eddie a whore because he broke richies pinkie promise from chapter 6 
> 
> so eddie youre a whore
> 
> eddie: exposes richie
> 
> me, an eddie kinnie: hello welcome back to my youtube channel today i'll be throwing my son down the stairs


End file.
